Walk With Me
by airedalegirl1
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bella changes, now bitter and distrustful she gets a job which sends her on assignment to Mexico. Will what she sees and the people she meets be enough to reawaken the old Bella? Will she learn the truth and find love with another maimed soul? J/B as always!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella

They say love conquers all but in my experience the opposite is true, or Edward Cullen would never have left me. The accident at my Birthday Party was no ones fault and they should have been able to see that. It was a simple accident made infinitely worse by Edwards overreaction. Jasper lunged yes, but I don't think he would have followed through and if he had it wouldn't have been his fault. They all knew he was an empath, he was feeling the thirst and desire of every vampire in the room including Edward, and to him my blood called the most strongly. I felt really bad about Jasper, knowing he would blame himself but hoping the others would tell him I didn't hold him responsible. I don't know if they did or not because I never saw any of them again after that fateful night, except Edward. His reaction when he dropped me off and refused to stay alerted me to trouble but I never expected what came next, not in my wildest nightmare. School the next day was torture, my arm ached and the stitches burned but I could have coped with all that if only I could have seen the Cullens and spoken to them. Edward wasn't in class and their table in the cafeteria was empty at lunch time despite the rain and heavy cloud cover. I thought Edward might be waiting by my truck at the end of the school day but no, no sign of him. I drove home with a heavy heart, a feeling of dread building inside me.

When I pulled up outside the house I could have cried with relief to see the silver Volvo parked outside, Edward leaning against it. Then I saw his face and knew the worst was still to come.

"Walk with me"

If I'd known what those three words would lead to I would have turned the truck around and driven as fast as possible away from Forks. The words that followed these three destroyed my heart and changed my life for ever. I finally knew how worthless I really was, not worthy of his love, not good enough for him. The promise he asked me to make went unanswered, all I heard was the one he gave in return,

"It will be as if I never existed"

He lied, my whole life changed that day, my personality, my relationships, me. How could it be as if he never existed? How do you obliterate memories without alcohol or drugs? I couldn't find a way and those two would have been even more destructive to me.

The fact the rest of the Cullens disappeared too just underlined my worthlessness and taught me not to believe anyone ever again. If they couldn't be trusted after all they'd said and done then no one could. It was a bitter lesson but one I would never forget. I admit I fell apart in the aftermath, Charlie, Renee, and Phil all tried but there was nothing to be said that would make a difference to the pain in my chest where the Cullens, Edward, had reached in and ripped my still beating heart out, leaving a ragged bleeding wound that would never heal. The old Bella leaked out too, leaving only bitterness and distrust in its place. I'd refused to see Jake or my school friends until Charlie threatened to send me home to my Mother. That's when I pulled together what was left of me and returned to school. I sat alone in class and in the cafeteria unless forced to do otherwise and after a while all my old friends gave up trying to include me. Angela and Mike were the last to abandon me when my attitude showed them I wasn't going to change. I snubbed conversation, ignored invitations, missed outings, anything where I would have to interact. I wasn't interested in their thoughts, feelings, or their help, I was in a deep dark lonely pit and I intended to stay there where no one could reach or hurt me again. I learned to erect the strongest barriers between myself and my own feelings, as well as others.

I still ignored Jake, not replying to his texts, ignoring his calls, and diving into the shower or pleading homework commitments if he called round. One day he caught me on the hop and Charlie refused to let me run and hide so I took a deep breath and agreed to go for a drive in his newly rebuilt Volkswagen. He drove out of Forks and parked up in a picnic area just off the highway to Port Angeles.

"So what do you think of the car?"

"Its fine"

"That's it? Its fine? "

"What do you want Jake?"

"Bella we're all, worried about you"

"Don't be I'm fine"

"No. You aren't Bella any more"

"Yes I am. Just the grown up version. That's all"

"Don't let the Cullens ruin your life Bella"

"Too late Jake"

"No it's not. You just have to forget them, him, and live your life."

I laughed bitterly at his words,

"Why does everyone think that I can turn my memories on and off just like that? Jake please just take me home, I have an essay to finish."

"Bella don't push me away"

"Why Jake? What exactly is it you want from me?"

"Bella you know how I feel about you. Why won't you give me a chance? I could be so good for you."

"You make yourself sound like a medicine. Take Jacob Black three times a day and feel better in two weeks. It won't work Jake. There's nothing left for you, it's all gone, destroyed. I don't love you Jake, I feel nothing for you or anyone else."

"Then let me make you feel again Bella. Let me wake you up again."

"With a kiss Jake? I don't think so, I don't want to feel again. I just want to be left alone. Can't you understand that?"

"No Bells it's not right."

"Don't you dare presume to tell me what's right and wrong for me Jake. Just leave me alone, my feelings aren't going to change and as soon as school is out I'm getting out of Forks. As far away as I can."

He looked hurt and confused but I didn't say any more, I just sat, arms crossed, staring out of the windscreen. He shocked me by his next action, pulling me into a one-sided embrace and pressing his hot lips against my unyielding ones. When he eventually pulled back I glared at him,

"Happy now Jake or do you want more? Shall I undress for you? Would you like to have sex with me too?"

He growled and started the car, slamming it into gear and with a screeching of tyres sped back to Charlies. I didn't speak when he pulled up, just got out slamming the door shut and walked to the front door. Charlie opened it but the smile on his face died as he took in my expression.

"Can I go to my room or is there something else you wanted me to do?"

He shook his head and I continued into the house and up the stairs leaving Jake to talk to him. I heard them talking and I wondered how much Jake would tell my Dad about our conversation. It was early but I was tired, tired of talking, of thinking, even of feeling angry, so I showered and went to bed not even bothering with dinner. I often skipped meals rather than sit with Charlies questioning looks or inane chatter about the town. I would say I hated Forks but I didn't feel anything for the place or the people in it. I just didn't care at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella

I sent application forms to every College in the South, as far from Forks as possible. I'd decided to try for a degree in Literature, preferably leading to a job in a College Research Library where I wouldn't have to interact with many people. I liked books, they didn't want conversation or friendship, didn't judge you and your responses to their messages were private. Getting into College in Phoenix was a plus because I knew the city while not having any friends there. I had to apartment share because all my money went on the College fees and books. Charlie sent me money for rent each month for which I was grateful, Renee and Phil topped it up as often as they could and I got a part-time job in the College Library, so work experience too.

My room-mate was very friendly but soon got the message that I wasn't interested in any friendships. We lived together and that was it. We didn't share interests, meals or Lectures so hardly ever met except at breakfast, when she wasn't staying over at her boyfriends place. He also tried to be friends, even to match me up with his best friend but I just failed to show up for the double date, staying in the library until late, hiding I guess but I didn't care, I knew they'd get the message eventually and they did. So I did my time at College and graduated but didn't go to work in a Library. I'm not sure how it happened but I got a job writing short stories and book reviews for a magazine in Montana.

Montana was good, no associations, no friends, and at last enough money so I could get a small apartment all to myself. My work mates, when I had to call in the office, were all much older so no one tried to hit on me thank God. I made a few acquaintances and went out a couple of times for a drink but I never made a habit of it. I needed no one else and I wanted no one else, no ties, no dates, no men in my life. I liked my own company and lived through the characters in my stories. Let them have all the heartache and pain instead, I already had the tee-shirt and scars of heartbreak so I could write about it as an expert.

Charlie was always asking me to visit but I wanted nothing to do with Forks or the people there, too many memories, so he visited me a few times. On one memorable occasion he brought Jake with him, as a surprise! That visit lasted one night before Jake and I had a terrible row and he left. If he'd just left me alone I could have coped with his presence but he had to push me into talking about the past and that just made me angry. I'd chained up the past, my memories, and locked them all away, never to see the light of day again until he started. Then I had to go through it all again, all the pain, all the questions, Why had Edward lied? Why couldn't it be as if he'd never existed? Why was my life shit now? All down to him. After Jake left Charlie started on me for being so cruel to a friend trying to help. This caused a rift between us and although I rang him occasionally he didn't visit again. According to him I'd become, cruel and bitter, as if that were news to me!

"That Edward ruined my sweet Bella and I don't like what's left behind. You never used to be so rude, so cruel to people who love you."

"Yeah well Dad I found out that just because people say they love me, it isn't necessarily true and I wont go back to that again. I'm happy as I am, on my own, knowing what's coming next and that if anyone lies to me it won't hurt."

After a year the magazine asked me to take a vacation to Mexico and write about it. I baulked but they insisted, an article about a single girl travelling around Mexico. I told them it would be boring for the readers but they supplied the money and flight so with bad grace I turned up at the airport for my flight to find I wasn't going to be alone, they were sending a photographer along too. I groaned but at least it was a female around my own age, maybe she could do the article too and I'd just stay on the hotel for the three weeks. By the time we landed I'd found out a few things, her name was Sam, she never stopped talking, her Daddy owned the magazine and quite unexpectedly, I liked her. The hotel was mid range and we'd got a small suite, courtesy of Daddy I imagined. That was fine by me, I had my own space, separate bedrooms so I could rest my ears!

She persuaded me to go out for drinks the first night and I ended up giving her an abbreviated version of my romantic disaster.

"So that explains the Bella angst."

"The what?"

"Well there had to be a reason you were so unreachable. Why don't you write about it? Could be a best seller."

"Yeah right. lay my soul on the line. I don't think so Sam. I'll just carry on doing what I do best. Make up stories."

"Not this assignment. You get to enjoy yourself. Tomorrow we take a Jeep ride to some small Mexican towns, get the local colour."

I groaned

"You go catch the local colour with your camera and show me when you get back."

"No way Bella. Where I go, you go. We're a team this holiday."

I hate to admit it but I enjoyed myself. Our Driver was taciturn but Sam made up for his silence and the countryside was pretty. She took photos of me with 'colourful' locals and outside Cantinas, Churches and anywhere else she thought might look good in the magazine. We even sampled the Tequila although I didn't like the taste or the messing about with slices of lime and salt. It was more like a meal than a drink! I stuck to sodas, just as well because it was hot and we drank constantly. Sam was so pleased with the days work that she hired our Driver and Jeep for another day and we left at the crack of dawn.

When I questioned the early start she explained she'd heard of a very quaint old-fashioned and remote village in the hills some distance away and wanted to get some more photos. The only good thing was that we travelled most of the way before it got too hot. The Driver however, decided he was ill before we got there and we were forced to leave him at another village and drive ourselves, navigating with the aid of his directions spoken in broken English and a dog-eared map. How we found the village I will never know but we did and decided to celebrate with a drink at the tiny bar in the central, well only, square. As we sat in the shade of a huge tree I started to feel uneasy and looked around for the reason. Then I got it, the villagers were nervous, they seemed to scuttle from place to place, not stopping to chatter like everywhere else we'd been.

There didn't seem to be many women either, only the very old and mainly old men. No children at all that I could see or hear, even the livestock was missing. Normally there were goats, dogs, and pigs wandering round the village and out into the countryside unhindered, but not here. Only chickens were roaming free. I pointed this out to Sam who just shrugged so I asked in the bar but the old lady who served me just crossed herself and muttered. It was all a little creepy.

"I think we'll get out of here before sunset"

Sam laughed at this but we were in the Jeep and on the toad by mid afternoon never the less.

"That was weird"

"Not as friendly, they seemed scared of something"

We hadn't got far when the Jeep's engine died, so there we were, stranded in the wilds of the Mexican countryside with no transport and no cell phone signal!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

The only thing we could do was to hike back to the village and hope for a Mechanic. The village was almost deserted when we got back, like a ghost town, but we did find an old man who gave us directions to someone who might be able to help! His shack, for want of a better word, was up a dusty track and we both dreaded what we might see when the door opened. Taking a deep breath I knocked loudly.

"Senor could you help us? Our Jeep has broken down and Carlos in the village said you may be able to fix it."

"What the fuck are you girls doing here and on foot? Are you suicidal?"

We whirled terrified as the voice barked angrily from behind us. The owner of the voice was a surprise though. He was young and good-looking with strangely muddy brown eyes and a southern drawl.

"Sorry if I startled you but it's not safe round here, especially for strangers. Jeep broken down? OK I'll have a look, show me the way."

"Don't you have any transport?" Sam groaned, but he just shook his head.

"Only my feet darlin'"

I'd heard a voice very similar to his before from a similarly strangely beautiful young man and hearing another picked at the scabs formed over the place where my heart had once beat. He looked at me for a minute silently.

"Have we me before?"

"No"

"You look familiar. I'm sure I've seen you"

"Look, could you just try to get our Jeep running. We need to get back to our hotel."

Sam scolded me for my rudeness but the way the guy kept looking at me was giving me the creeps, and good looks were no excuse for bad manners in my book.

When we got back to the Jeep he tried to start it with no more luck than we'd had and when I sighed theatrically he just grinned.

"Always pays to make sure darlin'"

"I'm not your darling and please could you lift the hood or something"

"Well I could but it wouldn't help"

"Oh why?"

"The engine has seized up. Its fucked."

"Oh great, so now what do we do?"

"Walk"

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Well you could always wait for the bus"

"When does it come?"

"Next Wednesday at noon."

I was seriously considering doing him some harm when I saw the smoke rising from the direction of the village.

"Look, a fire"

He turned so fast it was a blur.

"Fuck! Come on girls, quick"

He grabbed one of my hands and one of Sam's and dragged us as fast as he could across the road and into a hidden stream. The water was icy and I caught my breath. A little way up the stream he picked us both up and tucked us under his arms, running through a field and into a cave hidden from view. My pulse was racing and I felt sick to my stomach having recognised what he was as soon as I felt his icy touch and saw his speed and strength.

Inside the cave he set us down and stepped back to the entrance motioning us to be quiet. I saw Sam shivering and put my arm around her shoulder but hushed her when she tried to speak, shaking my head and holding her tightly. By his response to the fire I knew it was a vampire attack but if so why had he, a vampire himself, helped us? It was an hour before he relaxed and turned back to us smiling reassuringly.

"Well I think were safe for now. I need to get you girls away from here."

Sam stuttered trying to speak but I beat her to it.

"I know what you are and what was scaring the villagers, they were expecting an attack. Who are you and why are you helping us?"

He looked stunned for a moment then smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand,

"Fuck! I knew I'd seen you before. You're Bella, Bella Swan."

The fact he knew my name took me aback.

"How do you know me? I've never seen you before"

"No but we have a mutual acquaintance"

"I don't think so. I don't know any of your people. Not any more"

Sam looked between us as we spoke

"You know each other? What's happening Bella? I'm terrified."

"No we don't know each other and I wish I were as ignorant as you Sam now please be quiet for a minute.

"Who are you?"

The man bowed with a flourish,

"Captain Peter Whitlock at your service Miss Swan."

I glared at him,

"Now tell me Captain, How do you know my name? Are you a friend of the Cullens?"

"Fuck no. Can't stand them."

I couldn't help smiling at that, we had something in common then.

"Well if not the Cullens how do you know me?"

"I'm a friend, or at least was, of Jasper,...Hale I think he went by."

"Jasper? Alice's Jasper?"

"Well he isn't any longer. She went nuts, they all did when he tried to attack you, and threw him out."

"They did what? He and Alice were married weren't they?"

"Not any more. She kicked his butt out and served him with divorce papers. That was it."

"So what happened? Where is he now?"

"That's a long story and we don't have time for it at present. I need to get you two out of here."

Sam sat on the floor looking up at Peter as if he were mad. She didn't understand how much peril we were in, but if it was vampires attacking the village then our lives were in serious danger. I'd been here before and had hoped never to revisit but here I was and now wanted to stay long enough to find out what had happened with Alice, the Cullens, and Jasper. Had they really thrown him out? That was grossly unfair, it had been my fault for being so clumsy, I was hating the Cullens even more now.

Peter had disappeared and when he came back he was in a hurry.

"We need to go now before the scouts turn up. I think they found the Jeep and caught your scents. Come on."

He dragged us from our hiding place and back to the stream.

"Run as fast as you can and stay in the water."

"Hide our scent?"

"Good girl Bella. About two miles downstream you'll come across the main highway. Flag down a ride, get back to town and pack. I'll join you when I find out what's happening and make sure you get out of Mexico safely. Now go"

I took Sam's hand and we started to run, all the while I was thinking about what he'd said. About the Cullens and poor Jasper. A couple of times Sam flagged but I wouldn't let her stop, I knew what would happen if we were caught. Finally reaching the highway we were lucky, a Police Car stopped and I told Sam to keep quiet. I told them our Jeep had broken down and we'd followed the stream to find help. They were very kind and took us back into town, right to our hotel where they checked out our story before leaving us there, safe for now.

Once in the room Sam broke down completely and I didn't blame her, I would have done the same thing in her place.

"Why didn't you tell the Police about the village and the attack, that crazy man too?"

I tried to explain without telling her too much but nothing made sense to her so I just helped her pack ready to leave then rang down to the front desk for a taxi to the Airport and a ticket for her back home.

"Aren't you coming home with me?"

"No, I have unfinished business it would seem."

"Please tell me you aren't going to meet that crazy man again Bella"

"I have to, I have to know what happened to a friend of mine. It sounds like he paid dearly for something that was my fault."

"You really think he knows your friend? That he saved us from the attackers who fired the village?"

I nodded,

"Then its too dangerous. Come with me please."

"Danger doesn't bother me Sam I've been there before and have the scars to prove it. Now go home and keep quiet about what happened here or you'll be in danger too. Just blame me for everything."

"Bella who is going to believe me anyway?"

"Don't even try to convince them Sam. Say nothing and you'll be fine."

I watched her taxi pull away, rubbing absently at the scar on my wrist. It ached, something it hadn't done in a long while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella

When I got back to the Hotel Room Peter was there, sitting on the bed, shirt off, trying to stop venom leaking from a deep bite wound on his shoulder. Without even thinking I grabbed a towel and held it over the wound, trying to ignore the feel of his cool skin against my warm fingers and the shape of his muscles under the pale skin.

"Thanks Bella. Fuck that hurt!"

"Hows the other guy?"

"Burning well when I left him."

That made me laugh out loud, something that had been alien to me for so long.

"So am I safe?"

He shook his head, serious once more.

"No, Maria knows there was at least one human around and she's sent her two best men looking for your scent trail. She's scared the Volturi will find out she may have allowed humans to find out their secret."

"So I need to leave Mexico?"

"It won't solve your problem with these two. They'll go to any lengths for her."

"What am I supposed to do then? I'm not playing hide and go seek for the rest of my life."

"God your even more feisty than I thought."

"Jasper told you about me?"

"Not really no, he wasn't in any fit state to tell me much at all except goodbye"

"Make sense Peter before I take a lighter to your ass."

"OK, OK, Last time I saw Jasper as you call him, was shortly after the accident at your party and he was in a hell of a state. Blamed himself for everything, ruining your life, your happiness, letting the Cullens down. I tried to talk him round but he'd made his mind up he really was the monster the Cullens said he was, or thought he was."

"They said what? How could they?"

"Yeah great kicking the poor bastard when he was already down. Now you know why I hate them so much. Scratch the surface and the shiny veneer peels back to show the decay underneath."

"So what did he do? And how did you recognise me?"

" When he went the next day he left all his stuff behind for us to dispose of. Went while we were hunting so we couldn't stop him, or try at least. In his room I found a photograph ripped down the middle. one half was in tiny pieces on the floor but the other half was on the pillow."

"It was me?"

"Yep. Alice was in tiny pieces on the floor. It appeared he'd been looking at your half before he left."

"Where did he go? And why were you at that village?"

"Sensible questions and pertinent to the discussion at hand. He went back to Maria and I've been tracking him. Trying to contact him, get him to see sense.

"Maria? I don't know the story but wasn't she the one who changed him? He fought for her didn't he? And he's gone back? Why? Why would he do that?"

"Because he believes he is a monster, only fit for her company. He's tired of struggling to be a good person when everyone still thinks the worst of him."

"It was him who attacked that village?"

"Yeah and with each successive attack he loses a bit more of himself, becoming the monster who is The Major."

"So what do we do?"

"We? There is no fucking we. You get to safety or as close as I can get you then I carry on looking."

"You already said there's nowhere to go safe from my pursuers."

"Shit yes I did didn't I. Ironic really because if I stay with you I'm sure to run into the Major."

"Its Jasper hunting me?"

"No it's Maria's Major hunting you and there's a big fucking difference believe me, although I don't think he knows its you yet. I messed up the scents pretty well."

"What's the difference between Jasper and his alter ego?"

"Its like the difference between a tiny fluffy kitten and a big mean fucking tiger with raging tooth ache."

I looked at him sceptically,

"You don't believe me do you?"

I shook my head

"No I don't"

"Well lets hope you never have to find out just how right I am. Now come on, we need to move fast."

Despite not believing his exaggerated picture of Major Jasper I was happy to go along with him. He was my best chance to find Jasper and put things right. I felt that by doing this I could help myself too, selfish but true never the less.

Peter

This Bella Swan was a real piece of work. No arguments just did as I asked and we left within half an hour. My shoulder still ached like a bit but as soon as I got round to hunting it would heal quickly enough. I could hardly leave her vulnerable while I went for a snack and taking her with me just wasn't an option.

"Peter, who's the other one hunting me?"

I'd forgotten I mentioned two, shit!

"An animal called Nathan. He got demoted when the Major turned back up so he's got something tom prove. He's meaner than a rattlesnake and twice as deadly."

"Great! I have the Dynamic Duo after me!"

I laughed at her light-hearted name for the two deadly predators on her trail.

"Yeah so it's a good job you've got Superman on your side."

She looked around inquiringly before smiling at me,

"Come on then Man of Steel, let's get you a cape and some tights."

I could see what The Major found attractive about this human even if he wasn't willing to acknowledge it. All I had to do was to keep her alive long enough for him to recognize her, provided there was enough Jasper Hale left when they finally met.

Bella

I had no idea where we were headed and I really didn't care, I was back where I felt most at ease, in the world of the vampires. It hadn't taken long to work out that Peter hunted humans, the muddy brown eyes were merely red ones covered by brown contacts.

"So you hunt humans?"

"Yes. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not as long as you don't try taking a bite out of me or some poor innocent human walking by"

"I hunt scum exclusively. Would be muggers, rapists, drug dealers, murderers, all the denizens of the night, swimming in the ocean of humanity believing they are the scariest motherfuckers out there"

"Till you come along and prove them wrong"

"something like that, yes"

We drove for hours, through the border and headed north for a while.

"Can you tell me where were going or is it a secret?"

"Home for now then we need to find a way of keeping you safe from pursuit."

"I need to speak to Jasper. I have to explain that I don't blame him for what happened. That the Cullens had no right to make him feel guilty and worthless. He's destroying himself for no reason Peter and it's not right."

"There's just one tiny fucking problem with that scenario"

"Go on"

"I can't guarantee you'll get a chance to talk before he attacks"

"I'll take my chances Peter. Jasper deserves that much of me."

We stopped for me to eat and use the facilities and Peter disappeared to hunt although I knew he didn't go far. I was beginning to like this earthy but loyal man. He had been putting himself at risk for the sake of friendship and then again to save a human he only thought he recognized. I wondered what his home would be like thinking back to the shack in Mexico and who the other we was. About four hours later I found out the answers to my musings. Home was a log built cabin in the hills and there was indeed a wife who looked angry and confused when she first laid eyes on me then I saw the expression change to one of pure amazement.

**Apologies for this but I'm off on my travels again tomorrow so I won't be posting regularly for a week but I will try to put up a few. I will however still be writing so look out for extra Chapters when I get back. Jules x**

**P.S Please leave a review if you can. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella

"Charlotte this is Bella Swan"

"It's the girl in the photograph, how did you find her? Sorry Bella, how do you do"

"She just appeared while I was waiting for the attack. I was right about which village by the way, but I didn't get to talk to him. I fell over Bella and her friend first."

Charlotte looked over at the truck expecting to see someone else,

"I sent Sam back home, she doesn't need to get caught up in this. I just hope she'll be safe. Do you think they'll try tracking her too?"

I looked at Peter feeling worried but he shook his head,

"No, she flew in any case but I think they might try to track you if The Major doesn't recognise your scent first and call the dogs off. I'm going back, see if I can contact him or at least check on what they're doing. Bella you stay here with Char until I can find a way of contacting him safely."

I argued about his plan but he was adamant, there was no way he was going to let me get close to Jasper unless Peter got him on his own first, so I had to watch as he drove off back towards Mexico.

Charlotte took me inside and showed me to the Guest Room so I could freshen up and change.

"It's not used much, only when Jasper comes to stay and I'm afraid that stopped about the time he got together with Alice Cullen. I rather think she thought we were a bad influence on him. A tie to his old life when she only wanted the new improved version."

I showered and put on fresh clothes, thinking about all I'd heard about Jasper and the Cullens. I was seeing them in a whole new light now, not the angelic, wonderful, peace-loving, and thoughtful coven. They were in fact spiteful, judgmental and cruel. Words I never thought I would hear in reference to them, let alone think myself. When I went back downstairs Charlotte was in the kitchen cooking an omelette and when I looked at her puzzled she explained,

"Peter likes to have chickens around, it reminds him of his boyhood. Usually we give them away to a local homeless shelter but there were a few in the barn. I hope you like omelette"

I asked her about how she and Peter knew Jasper and while I ate she told me the full story, fleshing out the bones that Peter had told me.

"So Jasper changed both of you yet you became friends and kept going back for him until he escaped with you? Why?"

She looked taken aback by my questions.

"He wasn't responsible for his actions towards us, he was under orders and he knew no different. We never blamed him and he let us escape when he knew it would cost him dearly."

"Really? Maria found out what he'd done?"

"Maria always knew everything. She had spies all through her camp. Everyone watched everyone else."

"So why did he do it?"

"No idea, I never asked him. I guess it just never occurred to me."

"And now he's gone back to her?"

"Yes but Peter is still trying, he won't leave it until Jasper's out again, if he ever gets out that is."

"He has to, he's only there because of me, my mistake. I have to talk to him, make him understand it wasn't his fault Charlotte."

She smiled at me but as she was about to speak the phone rang.

"It's probably Peter. Sorry Bella."

She answered then her features went from surprise to anger and then to fear. As she put the receiver down she grabbed my arm,

"We have to leave Bella, now"

I scraped my chair across the floor getting up hastily.

"What did Peter say?"

"It wasn't Peter, it was Alice Cullen with a warning. They've found your trail and will be here before Peter gets back."

"Why would Alice Cullen warn you though?"

"I have no idea but I'm not risking it being a hoax so come on"

"Where are we going?"

Charlotte shrugged,

"I'm not sure but away from here. Somewhere we can get help and protection."

"Perhaps we could kill two birds with one stone. How about we go to the Cullens, maybe they'll help if they know what's happened. At least we can tell them about Jasper, what they've driven him to"

"Do you know where they are Bella?"

I didn't and neither did she. We tried ringing Alice back but it went to voice mail, but as she was about to hang up Alice cut in.

"Charlotte, I don't think they will help but it's up to you. They're in Boston."

She gave us an address but wouldn't speak further, was she split from the Cullens too? Did that explain why she contacted us with the warning? Who knew with her?

"Well its your decision Bella but we can't stay here. If Nathan finds you first then you are dead."

I didn't want to leave, I really wanted to speak to Jasper but I would hopefully get a chance if Peter found him and was able to talk to him so we left heading towards Boston.

Esme

Alice had been gone far too long, I knew she felt guilty about Jasper's departure but it wasn't her fault. He was too dangerous to be in our family. Carlisle had gone to a Medical Conference and Edward accompanied him so I was left here alone with Rose and Emmett who had been very subdued ever since the incident at Bella's party. I knew Emmett felt guilty for leaving without a word of goodbye but we had agreed to follow Edwards request. Rose, who I thought would have been over the moon to be free of the human she had hated for the danger she posed, now felt guilty too. It seemed they couldn't see how much better for us it was without Bella around. Edward had finally got over her and started talking to Tanya in Denali, I had high hopes there. We were no longer in danger from the Volturi and our lives had returned to normal. Alice had looked into Bella's future just once at Carlisle's request, he was too soft-hearted by half and she told us that Bella was in Montana and seemed happy enough.

When there was a knock on the door I listened, one of the visitors was a human and I groaned. Not now, I was busy on a new design for our Master Bath. I heard Emmett open the door then a name I had hoped never to hear again

"Bella"

I rushed downstairs to see her standing on our doorstep with a vampire I didn't recognize. She looked at me as Emmett grabbed Bella in a bear hug.

"I'm sorry Esme but I wasn't sure where I could take Bella to keep her safe"

Her words sent dread through my body. Every time I saw Bella Swan it brought trouble to my door.

"And just who are you?"

Rose turned at my curt question but I ignored her.

"I'm Charlotte Whitlock."

Oh great! More Whitlocks, that's all I needed here in our quiet house,

"He doesn't live here any longer I'm afraid. I don't know how to contact him so you've had a wasted journey. Bella, its good to see you looking so well"

Bella pulled herself free of Emmett and bit her lip, looking at me searchingly,

"I'm sorry Esme, I told Charlotte this was a bad idea but she couldn't think of anywhere else. We know Jasper doesn't live here. He was in Mexico, its him we're running from.

Bella

Esme's eyes narrowed,

"You are running from Jasper and you thought we might protect you from him? Why should we help you? My family almost disintegrated because of you and him. I won't have you here if it will bring him back. In fact we can't help you Bella. I want you to go now, away from here before you draw him here too."

Rose intervened,

"Esme, is that really necessary, I'm sure if Bella is here then she needs help"

"It's OK Rosalie, I didn't really expect any help here. Especially when you are responsible for what's happened to your own family and to him"

"Bella I have no idea what you are talking about"

Esme

I looked at Rose

"Don't encourage her Rose."

Bella smiled in understanding,

"You never wanted him in the family in the first place did you Esme? Why did you all blame him for the accident? It was my fault, I cut myself and he acted on your combined thirst. You were wrong. Come on Charlotte, let's go."

I watched as they got into a small car and drove away, glad to see the back of her again, would we never be free of Bella Swan? Then I heard Rose calling from upstairs,

"Emmett hurry up or we'll lose them"

I looked up to see the pair coming back down with a bag each.

"Where do you think you are going?"

" Emmett begged me to see Bella before we left Forks and I refused. I've felt guilty ever since. Now he wants to help Bella and I won't refuse him again. We both feel that she needs help and wouldn't have come here if she had anyone else to ask."

"I forbid you to go at least until you've spoken to Carlisle."

"Tell you what, you speak to Carlisle, we have to go. Sorry Esme but Bella's correct and we need to put things right if we can."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Charlotte

Bella was silent as we drove away but I could tell she was livid. I thought about speaking but it was obvious she didn't want to so I just drove, with no idea where to go. Keeping on the move was our only option for now, hoping we could keep a few steps ahead of our pursuers, or die. Looking in the rear view mirror I saw a huge truck coming up behind us at speed.

"Bella we're being followed."

"Is it them? Have they caught up with us?"

"I don't think so, its flashing us"

She turned round and I saw recognition in her eyes,

"Its Emmett and Rose. Pull over Charlotte, please"

I did so reluctantly, from our earlier reception I didn't expect much from them. Rose got out first and approached, crouching down to look in the window at Bella.

"It's too late for apologies so I'm not even going to attempt one. Emmett wanted to see you before we left with Edward but I persuaded him not to. I was wrong, wrong about you and wrong to try to stop him. If you'll accept it we'd like to help."

She stopped talking then and just waited as Bella turned her attention from the windscreen to Rose,

"I know you hate me for putting your family in danger and for being Edwards obsession. This time it will be you in particular, and Emmett who are at risk personally. If Peter is right, Jasper may not recognise any of us."

"We're willing to take that risk, to try to put the wrongs right. We owe Jasper as well as you. Will you let us help?"

"OK Rose thank you. We'll talk when we find somewhere to stop."

"Carlisle has a flat near the hospital. Follow us."

Rose ran back to the truck which overtook us and Char pulled in behind it.

"You trust them?"

She looked at me and nodded sadly,

"I don't have much choice and I know Rose hated me but I don't think she's a liar Charlotte and it would be good to have someone like Emmett on our side. Not that I think he stands a chance against Jasper but it might slow him down a fraction of a second and give me time to get his attention."

When the truck pulled up in an underground Car Park we got out warily but it seemed deserted except for us. Emmett smiled tentatively and Rose led us to the elevator and up to the fifth floor where Carlisle's apartment was. It was basic but only used for cover, he never slept but it had to appear he did when on duty.

We all sat down at his work table and looked at each other.

"Why don't you fill us in" Rose said.

Charlotte explained what had happened from the time Jasper appeared in a mess on their doorstep until he disappeared to Mexico. Emmett swore bitterly blaming himself for not sticking up for Jazz to the others. It sounded like he was a lone voice in the wilderness at the time. Then I took up the story and told them about arriving in Mexico and the village before meeting Peter.

"So Peters gone back on his own to try to stop Jazz and this Nathan while they are busy hunting Bella?"

Char nodded in response to Roses question.

"What are your plans?"

"I don't have any. Alice warned us and we ran. That's as far as it goes. We decided to try you guys because there wasn't anyone else."

"Well you can't just keep running. Otherwise Bella will never get a chance to talk to Jazz. The longer he's with Maria the more difficult it will be to reach him. We need to get him alone, away from Nathan."

"Do you have a foolproof plan or is it just a wild suggestion?"

Char snapped at her while Emmett looked at me and grinned.

"Emmett I have to tell you that if I had any other alternative I wouldn't be sitting in this room with you."

"Well I guess we asked for that but please give us a chance and Bella if you're going to blame anyone it should be me, not Em. He fought against leaving you the way we did and he fought against Jasper leaving, he was the one who realized it wasn't really Jaspers fault but he'd gone by then. After Esme called him a murdering monster."

I felt so bad for Jasper, the woman who was his mother figure had condemned him without even trying to understand what had happened, thought him no better than a monster. No wonder he had gone South, back to the one place he would be accepted however bad the deeds he did. I felt so angry and so sorry and couldn't understand why. This rage had been with me since Edward had left and I'd always thought it was anger at being abandoned but now I wasn't so sure. I wondered if what I was feeling was in any way connected to Jasper. He and I had never been close, never been alone together, and hardly ever spoken more than a few words. I had been protected from him by Edward and Alice but it was he who had needed the protection when it came down to it. He was the one who had been abandoned, left with nothing and nobody.

"What happened to Alice?"

Rose looked at me long and hard before replying,

"She's in Paris shopping but you don't mean that do you? She had a terrible scene with Jasper a week after the party when we were all in Denali with Tanya's family. She called him some dreadful names and accused him of ruining her life with his violence. Carlisle tried to calm things down but it was very half-hearted, he felt Jazz had let us down in the worst possible way. Esme of course sided with Alice and between them they more or less threw him out. Em and I walked in to the middle of it and by the time we were up to speed he'd gone. He just ran out and we never saw him again."

"Alice must have seen what he'd do though"

"If she did, she never said anything. All she did was lock herself in her room for a couple of days then we came home one day to find her burning all his stuff in the garden. She shredded photos, threw her wedding ring in the river and told us she never wanted to hear his name again. She even burned the only photograph he had of his parents. Within a week she was back to her sunny self and took herself off with Tanya to Switzerland for a holiday. I think that's where she met Stefan, her new boyfriend. They plan on getting married soon."

"Is that why she warned us about Jazz? Do you think she felt guilty at last?"

Emmett laughed loudly and scornfully,

"If Alice did anything you can bet there was something in it for her. She still hates Jazz and I doubt she'd do a lot to help you either. After all, it was your fault she and he broke up."

I shook my head,

"I don't buy that. She must have seen what was going to happen at my party. Alice had her own agenda and destroying her relationship with Jasper was part of it."

"So what do we do now? Wait for Jasper and his Psycho friend to turn up?"

Emmett had obviously had enough of speculating.

Charlotte looked at him, rolling her eyes in disbelief,

"If we sit around waiting no one is going to be left alive to talk to Jasper, especially if Nathan gets here first. Just because Maria sent the two of them doesn't mean they'll be working together. Nathan sees The Major as his arch-enemy where Maria is concerned and if he can solve her problem first then he will and that won't include taking any prisoners. No we need to keep moving unless anyone has a brilliant plan to put forward."

Rose looked at Em as if she had an alternative,

"There's always the Quileutes"

What possible good would going to the Res achieve? I wondered.

"No way, why should we put them in danger? They can't fight off vampires."

"Wrong Bella it's probably the safest place for you if they agree to protect you and with Charlie being friends with the Tribal Elders they just might."

"Protect me? I don't understand."

"It's not our secret to tell you but they are able to protect you from vampires."

"And what do we tell Charlie when he finds out where I am? Sorry Dad I can't come visit in case I lead the vampires to you? Not going to happen folks."

"Do you think they would agree to supply a couple of Bodyguards for Bella?"

I looked at Charlotte, they were all mad. I was surrounded by vampires and they wanted Bodyguards for me!

"Jake was your friend. Will you speak to him for us?"

I shook my head firmly,

"No. No one else gets hurt on my account. No one"

Emmett shrugged,

"Its Bella's call. I was talked into doing something once. Something I believed was wrong and I've felt guilty ever since. I vowed I'd never do it again nor make anyone else so Bella has my vote. I'm not sure bringing in the wolves is such a bright idea anyway. If Jazz sees them he'll automatically think the worst and attack."

"Wolves? What wolves?"

I stopped questioning as I remembered the conversation I'd had with Jake on the beach in La Push. He told me about the Tribe's Legends, how they changed into wolves to protect the Tribes people from the Cold Ones. If the Cold Ones existed, proof of which was standing in front of me, then so did the wolves. Was Jake a wolf protector? Had the two men who both loved me been deadly enemies? If so I couldn't expect help from Jake.

"So, if not the Quileutes, who and where?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

Charlotte's phone rang and she checked caller ID.

"Its Peter. Lets hope he's got good news for us."

She listened as he spoke rapidly and I was the only one in the room who didn't know what he'd said but from their expressions it wasn't good. Before she'd finished Rose was picking my bag up and Emmett took me by the arm.

"We're off now Bella. According to peter The Major and Nathan have split up and Nathan is headed this way while The Major caught your scent and is racing him. Peter thinks Nathan might beat him to you so we have to keep moving."

We left Charlotte's car in Carlisle's parking bay and took Emmett's truck, it was far more noticeable but we could now go off road if necessary. I felt safer with Emmett around, his huge body seemed to shield and protect me.

As we drove, headed I knew not where, Rose tapped my shoulder,

"Bella, please be careful if you meet up with Jasper if he's gone back to Maria..."

She saw Charlotte's glare and started again,

"He has gone back to Maria so don't expect to see Jasper Hale. Sad to say Jasper Hale was an invention of Alice's. When they first arrived at our house we were all scared by the thing Alice had with her and he was a thing, not a person but a half tamed wild beast. He didn't speak unless he had to, he struggled with our way of life and his reputation was pure evil. Satan on two legs. I don't condemn him any longer, once Alice had explained that he was not responsible for his actions, he'd done what he had to in order to survive in a world filled with bloodshed and violence. It worries me that our attitudes and condemnation pushed him back to her, that he lost himself again and there's no one there to pull him back from the brink this time. Alice was a bitch to him but she did what she could for him at first.

I thought about her words, "there's no one to pull him back from the brink this time" is that why fate had brought me together with Peter and the Cullens again? Was I the one? His only chance at salvation now Alice had forsaken him? It was a nice theory but I could see one tiny problem with it, she had been his mate, they connected on a deeper level than normal relationships while I hardly knew him. So why would he listen to me? My head told me to go, get out now, let the others deal with Nathan and The Major. Go home and try to restart my human life.

"What happens if he wont listen?"

Emmett turned his head to me and spoke with a cold finality,

"Then we kill them both. Once Peter catches up we'll have the numbers, especially as they've split up."

"And if you don't kill them? Will they keep on looking for me?"

Emmett shrugged but it was Charlotte who answered me,

"Maria won't let them stay away indefinitely, they're too valuable to her"

"So if I could keep ahead of them for long enough I'll be safe anyway?"

"If she doesn't hear from the Volturi soon she'll know they didn't hear about you and then she'll call the attack dogs off."

She sounded callous to me, calling a friend an attack dog but she knew what she was talking about and I didn't so I kept my peace with regard to that.

"Then lets keep running, no fighting, and no one needs to get hurt. Once Peter tells us they've gone back to Mexico you can go back to your lives."

"What about you Bella?"

"I keep looking for Jasper Rose, only this time I'll be the one doing the hunting."

"Bella, you can't hunt a vampire, especially one as good as The Major, he'll know and he will kill you."

"I still have to try Charlotte"

Rose cut in then,

"God you're stubborn, but I like the new Bella much more"

I smiled at Rose's words which told me she too wanted to help find her missing brother and bring him home again.

"I think I might be missing something"

Emmett sounded puzzled.

"What makes you think he'll even recognize Bella let alone give her time to speak? He had hardly any contact with her when she was part of the family."

Charlotte told him about the photograph and his eyebrows went up in surprise.

"The sly dog! Lusting after Edwards girlfriend"

I shot him a look that stopped him in his tracks,

"Well its true, you were"

"It's the lusting after I object to Emmett. Edward is ancient history."

"Well Bella do you think its normal behaviour for a man who just tried to kill you to destroy himself after running away with your photograph if there aren't some feelings there? Because I have to tell you its the only explanation that makes sense to me."

"You think Jasper had feelings for me? You are crazy Emmett."

I saw Emmett and Charlotte exchange a glance,

"All of you, barking mad."

Why would Jasper be interested in me? It was guilt that made him run, guilt he shouldn't have felt and the only feelings he harboured towards me now were rage, fuelled by his leader Maria.

Peter caught up with us the next day and he looked really worried. Charlotte ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck while the rest of us waited for the next blow to land. Eventually he freed himself and came over to me,

"Bella, Maria's called off the search."

"Why isn't that good news Peter? Because your attitude tells me it's not."

"Because Nathan at least, is ignoring the order. He thinks if he can get you it will increase his standing with Maria."

"And Jasper?"

"He's ready to go back but he won't leave Nathan, he doesn't trust the evil scheming little fucker."

"So what happens now?"

"We stand and fight. It's all we can do. Either that or you run for the rest of your life"

"There is another alternative"

Charlotte broke in hesitantly and Emmett's eyes widened as he understood what she meant.

"Change Bella now? That's suicidal. They'll be on to us before she wakes up and as a newborn she stands no chance against those two."

"I thought newborns were almost unbeatable?" I said intrigued.

"They are under normal circumstances but these aren't normal circumstances. Nothing about this is fucking normal. Both Jasper and Nathan have spent years training newborns, they know all the tricks, you'd be dead in seconds."

"Do we wait here for them or find somewhere to make a stand?"

My question was barely out as I tugged on Peter's shirt and he turned to me grimly,

"I think that decision's already been made for us."

I turned to follow his gaze, standing in the centre of the road about 200 yards away perfectly still, was a vampire. His face like all the others I'd seen was beautiful but marred by a cruelty. He smiled at me as he walked very slowly and deliberately forward.

"So you're the human I've been chasing. You don't look much to me but you've been troublesome to locate"

His gaze went from one to the other of my companions, lingering a moment on Charlotte before finally settling on Peter.

"Captain Whitlock, its been too long. I might have known you'd be mixed up in any trouble. Why don't you just leave while you can, run away like you did before. We're headed back as soon as this little business is concluded, you'll be safe."

Peter sighed dramatically,

"Now Nathan when did I ever run from trouble with you? As I recall you did the running, tail between your legs the last time. Scurried off to tell Teacher that I kicked your skinny ass for messing with my mate."

"Oh yes, the beautiful haughty Charlotte. Perhaps we'll have a return match."

While those two were busy sparring verbally I saw movement to the right of Nathan, Emmett noticed it too. Stepping out from the trees came another vampire, one I didn't recognize at first but seeing Emmett's expression I studied the figure more closely. He stood like Nathan, cool and relaxed but unlike Nathan his eyes roamed across us constantly. His eyes were a vivid red and his face a mask, devoid of all expression. If Jasper Hale were inside this body then he was buried deep because my brain recognised nothing. Not so my heart though, it beat fast recognising something of the man who had attacked me, the one who had changed both our lives and not for the better.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

Bella

Nathan seemed to sense his comrade without looking round,

"So you caught up. Good, let's get it over and go home."

Jasper moved to his side and his gaze washed over us again causing goosebumps of fear to rise on my skin. I knew instinctively that he was about to attack so I did the only thing I could and taking a step forward I spoke his name,

"Jasper, its Bella, Bella Swan, remember me?"

The cold red eyes focused in on me,

"You know this human? She survived an encounter with you? You're slipping Major"

Jasper looked at Nathan for the first time.

"Shut up"

"Or?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

Nathan suddenly looked nervous,

"Let's just get it done and go back to camp. Tell Maria we sorted her problem and she'll probably reward us, well me since you don't seem to be able to satisfy her any more. Can't you get it up these days Major?"

Peter

Nathan was doing our job for us, if he baited The Major any more he was going to be on the receiving end of his wrath, not us. I gestured to Emmett and we moved to cover the girls with Bella in the centre. Nathan was busy smirking at The Major but he'd seen our move and I saw him searching for something. I moved slightly and his eyes fixed on Bella once more. He recognised something in her but would it be enough to halt his attack and save us? All I could do was wait. I really didn't want to fight the Major but I would to save Bella, and him really because if he ever found out he'd succeeded in finally killing her it would be the end of him too.

Bella

Jaspers red eyes were roaming over my face and I knew he felt some kind of familiarity.

"Jasper its Bella, I need to talk to you please"

Nathan roared with laughter at my words.

"The Major doesn't talk much, he thinks actions speak louder than words but I'll talk to you if you like. as I drain your body of its heavenly juices. I'll even show you how a real man takes a woman."

My body shivered in disgust at that thought and both Peter and Emmett closed ranks in front of me but Peter left enough room for me to see Jaspers face.

"It was my fault not yours. You did nothing wrong, the Cullens should never have said the things they did, please listen to me Jasper."

His eyes widened fractionally and his lips mouthed my name silently. I nodded and saw him flash a glance at Peter who stiffened still more.

Peter

I got the unvoiced message and tensed, ready to act,

"Leave the girl to me."

Nathan looked at The Major,

"No chance, but I'm willing to share."

That was it, as The Major attacked Nathan I shouted to Rose and Charlotte to take Bella and run. She didn't need to see what was coming next. She struggled, not wanting to leave for some reason but strength prevailed, Char and Rose taking an arm each ran out of sight, they wouldn't go far, just far enough to be out of ear and eye shot for now. The sound as the two men collided was Earth shattering and the snarls blood curdling. I felt a frisson of fear myself at watching two apex predators engage.

Nathan was slightly faster but The Major topped him with experience and it showed. The first injury was sustained by Nathan when the major took a chunk out of his shoulder trying for a decapitation blow. Nathan struck back almost immediately leaving The Major with a bite of his own. The two men circled but much as Emmett wanted to join in I knew his help wasn't needed, there was no way Nathan was going to win, he just wasn't good enough. He got in a few more bites but they weren't disabling while The Major took more chunks with each engagement. Then Nathan made the fatal mistake, he got close without a good grip and The Major grabbed him by the throat, with a roar of triumph he pulled Nathan's head from his body. He didn't speak or look at us as he collected up the pieces and set fire to them. Now was the most dangerous time for us, he was still fired up and we were, in his eyes, the enemy. Taking Emmett's arm I backed away slowly until we were out of sight.

"What happened? I thought he was going to take us on then suddenly he just turned on Nathan.

"It was Bella. I think he recognised her. We need to be very careful though, he could just as easily turn on us. Walk slowly and don't say anything, he's following us."

Emmett looked round at my words,

"You sure Peter? I don't see anything"

The answering snarl made a reply unnecessary.

Bella

As we waited Rose and Char discussed what had happened to Jasper. Neither seemed worried any more.

"Would someone fill me in on the secret. A few minutes ago I was in fear for my life, now you're acting like we're having a picnic."

"He didn't attack...us I mean. That's a good indication that he recognized you. It doesn't mean you aren't in danger, just that if The Major wins, and he will, its one enemy down. Then its down to you"

"Me"

"He reacted to you so maybe you will get your chance to talk to him."

She was right, I had seen something in his eyes, not exactly recognition but something. My heart broke to see what our actions had done to him, mine, but even more Alice and the rest of the Cullens. Rose and Emmett were trying to make up for their part in it but I didn't know if it would be enough to make a difference.

The girls stood up suddenly and I followed their gaze to where Emmett and Peter were walking slowly from the trees. Peter held up his hand in a warning gesture and the girls sat down again, Rose pulling me closer to her.

"What's the matter?" I whispered,

There came a deafening snarl from the trees, either Nathan or Jasper was out there watching and listening and my money was on Jasper. Peter and Emmett joined us and in whispers told us what had happened. If the voices got too loud the snarls recommenced.

"Now what?"

"We wait Rose, until he decides his next move"

This was stupid, he was here because of me, I knew that so I got to my feet again. Rose grabbed my leg to stop me moving and the snarls got closer and more menacing.

"Drop your hand Rose or he'll attack."

Peters voice was urgent and she did as he instructed. I nodded to him in gratitude.

"I just hope you know what you're doing Bella"

"We can't just sit here Peter. I have to talk to him and I know he won't hurt me"

"Just how do you work that one out?" Rose hissed.

"Because we'd all be dead now otherwise."

I was right and she knew it, we all did. The only thing that was stopping him from attacking our little group was me, and his shame at what he'd done to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella

I walked slowly to the edge of the trees and waited, then,

"Jasper I know you can hear me so I'll talk, please listen."

I told him what had happened after my party, how I'd begged Edward to let me speak to him, to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that I forgave him. Then how I'd run into Peter. Esmes reaction to my appearance, Alice's warning call and now. The only time he made a sound was when I mentioned Alice's name then there was a low threatening growl.

"So you see Jasper none of it was your fault. You aren't a monster and you shouldn't be with Maria. I'd like to see the real Jasper some time. Not The Major who is Maria's invention or Jasper Hale, Alice's creation just the real you. Don't go back to Mexico please, or I'll never be able to live with the guilt."

I saw a movement as I finished speaking, he appeared as silent as a ghost. His face wore that empty expression but his eyes blazed with something that wasn't rage but self loathing and irony. The muscles in his jaw jumped as he spoke.

"Go home Bella and forget about me. This is what I am, not the phoney you saw with the Cullens. I'm dangerous."

I shook my head disbelieving as Peter came to join us very carefully.

"Major"

"Take her home Peter before she gets hurt."

"She doesn't have a home any longer but I'll take her to the cabin until I know she's safe from Maria."

"She's safe. I'll tell Maria I killed her. Get her away and don't tell me where"

"Don't go back to Mexico Jasper, please."

His eyes swiveled back to me,

"Go, and forget Bella, Jasper doesn't exist, he never did in this world."

"I don't believe that and neither do you. He's still here, don't destroy him because of me. Come with us"

He smiled at that

"Just go."

He turned and vanished as quickly and as quietly as if he were a ghost.

Peter

I hoped he'd got my message because I had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to stay away, however much he wanted to. Bella had got her hooks in him without even knowing it but was there enough left not under the monsters claw? I thought so.

"Is that it? I can go home safely?"

"Yes Bella if that's what you want."

"Why shouldn't I? What's to keep me here?"

"Nothing or everything, the answer is whatever you choose it to be."

She looked at me searchingly, this girl was no fool.

"Why did you tell him where we'd be?"

"I'm not answering any more fucking questions. You work it out then tell me what you want to do. I'll be with the others."

Bella

I sat on a tree stump and closed my eyes, running through all that he'd said, Peters cryptic words and the look on Jaspers face. What did I want? I should go home, back to my apartment and job. Why had Peter said I had no home? He was right though if home was where the heart is then I had no home because I had no heart. Something in its place beat and kept me alive but apart from a sadness for Jasper and anger at the Cullens I'd only felt my heart beat once and that was today. Only back in the vampire world had I started to feel again. If I didn't go home though, where did I go? My only friends were vampires and I wasn't welcome at the Cullen house, that had been graphically illustrated. Peter had told Jasper I would be at the cabin, why? Did he expect Jasper to appear there? If so and I went at least I might get another chance to see him...no I meant talk to him...I still felt responsible so...

Peter

When Bella walked back over I knew she'd made the right decision.

"I'd like to take you up on your offer for a while. Do you think Jasper might turn up there?"

"He might but why do you care? You already said what you wanted to. He might not, would that bother you? as for the offer, great."

"Could we impose on you too? Only I don't think we'll be welcome back at the Cullen house for a while, we upset Esme."

Bella smiled when Char nodded and I was happy too, the more the merrier. We could hunt and still keep an eye out for Bella. She looked better than when I first met her but she needed some friends and we seemed to suit her well enough. The most important thing was that she was our only hope of keeping Jasper from returning to Maria. They had a connection neither of them acknowledged, yet. The only question was how long before he showed up?

Bella

We went further into the hills where it transpired Peter and Charlotte had another house, very similar to the other but smaller and cosier. There was only one bedroom but as Peter so beautifully put it,

"Hey Bella you're the only one who sleeps and the rest of us can make out anywhere."

He was growing on me, more and more, as was Charlotte. Rose and Emmett were trying really hard to give me space and I knew they felt guilty about what had transpired but I was finding it hard to get past there former actions. Emmett was hurting, he wanted his little sister back but she had gone, disappeared along with Bella Mark One. Bled out through the hole they had punched in my chest. Thinking about that, I noticed it didn't hurt quite so much, I was so used to it that the lessening wasn't readily apparent. Perhaps being around vampires and making a kind of peace with at least some of the Cullens had helped.

Peter

I knew he was around, I could feel it and it was just a matter of time before he contacted us, or more to the point, Bella. It might be the number of us putting him off so I suggested Emmett and Rose went hunting with Char who knew the best places for bear. Char knew the reason for my suggestion and I was sure Rose guessed because she scanned the area before running after the others. I called Bella out to see the sunrise which although an excuse was spectacular. Then leaving her to read on the porch I went yo the barn out of the way, leaving him a clear field to approach if he was ready.

Bella

The sunrise was beautiful but I felt edgy, restless, as if there were something I wanted to do but couldn't work up to doing it. As I sat reading, or rather absently turning the pages of my book, I got a feeling I was being watched. I put the book down, knowing who it was, and waited. It was some time before Jasper stepped out into the open.

"Hello again. I thought you were going back to Mexico"

"Why didn't you do as I said? You should have gone, you'd be safe then"

"I'm safe now"

"No, you're not. You are surrounded by vampires, two of who feed on humans and I know where you are."

"Peter and Charlotte won't hurt me, they've had plenty of time and opportunity for that. As for you, why should I be scared of you?"

He laughed but there was no humour in it.

"Everyone's afraid of The Major"

"I don't see him, I see Jasper, the man who protected me from James, who killed him to keep me safe. Why would I be afraid of him?"

He stood looking at me and slowly shook his head.

" You should be remembering the monster who attacked you on your birthday, the one who drove Edward and the others away. The one who ruined your life. That's what you should see when you look at me Bella."

My name on his lips made my heart react oddly, not the thing that had been in my chest for so long now but my heart, the one I thought had been destroyed. It beat faintly inside my chest, a mere echo but it beat again never the less.

"I can't see him because he doesn't exist Jasper, he never did truly exist. He was a phantom given life by the desire of the people there. What I want to know is how come I was the only one to see the truth? They all knew you were an empath and what that meant, far more than me. Everyone in that room with the possible exception of Carlisle wanted my blood, all of them, and you sucked all that thirst up but still you resisted, until Edward threw me into all that glass. Which raises even more questions. why didn't Alice see all this coming? And why did she have a huge stack of crystal plates and glasses there when I was the only one who would be eating or drinking? Have you ever asked yourself the same? If not, do it now and tell me your conclusions, I'd like to see if it matches mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jasper

I struggled with the beast for days before getting enough control to enable me to approach Bella with any degree of safety. The fact nearly all the others were gone made it easier. Bella knew I was here watching her somehow and that fragile human I had already tried to kill made the first move. Why wasn't she afraid of me? I couldn't begin to understand her but through her feelings I knew she was telling the truth. All I got from her was sincerity and a desperation to get her story told. Her words made sense even to my confused mind and as she continued I saw my actions in a new light. I had been so ready to shoulder all the blame when as she pointed out, I only shared it. That was bad enough but there was a glimmer of hope where there had been none only blackest despair and pain. The questions about Alice raised concerns. I had loved her, trusted her and I would have died for her. She watched my future constantly to prevent me from backsliding yet she never saw Bella as a danger to me. She told me over and over that I wouldn't hurt her, that everything would be fine, right up to the day of the party when I voiced my own concerns. My feelings for Bella were confused and I was afraid I might be heading for an attack but still Alice insisted everything was going to be fine. How had she been so wrong? Why was there so much glass around? How did she miss the accident? There was no way she would have missed such an incident, it was unthinkable, but so was the alternative, that she had known, had seen it, and said nothing. Not tried to stop it, knowing what would come next. Was it me Alice hated? Or was I merely a tool to rid the Cullens of Bella? That was a question I would be asking Alice one day.

For now Bella was waiting for a reply.

"You think Alice set it up?"

Bella nodded

"Yes I do and I want to know why. Aren't you interested in hearing her answer?"

Oh I was but I couldn't think straight, too much running through my head and Bella's gaze was confusing me even more. Breaking eye contact I struggled to form coherent thoughts.

"I have problems enough for now Bella. I'm expected back in Mexico soon."

"Don't go. You don't belong there"

"So you keep telling me. Then where do I belong Bella? Where does this man with the beast chained inside belong? I have nowhere to go except back to Maria"

"Yes you do and you know it so stop playing dumb."

Peter stood behind Bella, his face serious.

"Go on Bella, ask him"

She knew what he meant and I saw hope in her eyes, she was hoping I would stay? It didn't make sense, any of if.

"Jasper will you stay here with me...with us?"

That was when I saw it, what Peter and Charlotte already knew. The one thing I was sure of, adrift in this sea of confusion and pain, I was in love with Bella, completely and permanently. I had found my mate and she was a human. This was a complete mess!

Now what was I going to do? I wasn't sure I trusted myself being close to Bella but leaving was no longer an option. I couldn't leave, she was my life, but what could I do? She didn't know how I felt about her and now she saved me from returning to Mexico I was sure she'd be leaving. Did I follow her? Skulk around the periphery of her life, living on glimpses. How could I tell this beautiful human girl who had risked so much for me that she had the monster in her grasp, her constant companion.

Peter

I saw his dilemma, what he failed to take into account was why she was still here, why she had risked her life to see him, speak to him. Why she had been prepared to face death or worse at Nathan's hands to make him see his worth. She may not know it yet but Bella was as deeply committed to him as he was to her. All they needed was time and space, the rest would come together in the end.

"So Major? Are you going to disappoint the lady?"

He glared at me, water off a ducks back, looked at Bella and then at the ground.

"I don't think its safe Bella. me being so close to you."

She stretched out her hand to touch his, knowing instinctively what to do.

"I trust you Jasper, please stay."

He swallowed nervously then nodded, putty in her hands, this was going to be fun to watch!

Bella

Peter was amused by something and it was making Jasper nervous.

"Well I'm off to the barn. you two youngsters play nicely"

I threw him a dirty look as he turned to go but I knew he would take no notice, Peter was a law unto himself. We stood awkwardly for a moment before I sighed and he looked up at me. the eyes although an unfamiliar colour now looked more like the Jasper I had known so briefly.

"Shall we sit down? I know you don't get tired but standing for hours is difficult for me and I'd like to talk."

"Of course, I'm sorry Bella."

He followed me to the porch and I sat in the chair I'd vacated when he appeared. There were two others, one next to mine and the other in the far corner. He looked at that one until I shook my head,

"Oh no, I'm not shouting, sit here."

He looked so nervous it made me smile,

"Jasper I'm supposed to be frightened of you, not the other way round remember?"

He managed a slight smile,

"I didn't want to crowd you, make you feel uncomfortable."

"And do I? Feel uncomfortable? Don't forget I know you are an empath, you'll need better lies in future. You're the one who's nervous and I can't imagine why, but I'll find out."

"I wish you wouldn't try Bella"

I had a sudden desire to reach out and touch him, stroke his cheek, and found my hand outstretched before I could stop it. To leave it dangling there would have been too awkward so I did the first thing that came to mind and brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. He froze and I sat back embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I don't know what made me do that."

"I didn't mind. It's just strange having someone not too afraid to touch me"

"Don't forget I know you were married to Alice for years"

He laughed a scornful brittle sound that jarred.

"Oh Bella if you only knew. But you said you had something you wanted to talk about"

"No, I said I wanted to talk, but you're right. There are things we should discuss"

"Such as?"

"What we are going to do, where you are going next, when did you hunt last?"

"Why? Do I look thirsty? Am I making you uncomf...sorry"

"Now why do you think you only picked up on the last of my comments?"

"Because I'm nervous around you"

"An honest answer, thank you. I'll take it. Don't be nervous, I won't bite your head off"

This time we both laughed and it was natural.

"Now as to the other comments?"

"I didn't understand them"

"OK, what are we going to do about Alice?"

He flinched at her name but I ignored it.

"Do? I don't know as there's anything we can do"

"Well I intend to find out why she let events unfold as they did. Damaging not only her professed friend but more importantly her husband."

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, looking suddenly weary.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bella

"Bella, there's something you should know, well more than one thing but this might help to explain Alice's actions, at least a little."

I could see this was difficult for him so I took one of his cold hands between mine. His eyes flew open but he didn't pull free.

"Alice found me when I was at rock bottom. I'd got away from Maria with help from Peter and Charlotte but I was lost. Being an empath made hunting humans torture for me but I knew no other way. I was trying to find a way of ending my existence when I met her. She gave me hope, a chance of a different life and I loved her for that. She was pretty, and funny, and full of life, all the things I wasn't and I fell in love with her but to my regret I never asked her about her feelings for me, or what the future held for us. I assumed she loved me in the same way. For some years after we met the Cullens she refused to marry me, she had her reasons, marriage was silly, she was too young! that we just didn't need to, we were together and that was enough. There were a million different excuses, then suddenly she changed her mind and we were married in a rush, about a year before we met you. It was only afterwards that she told me the truth, she'd seen me walk away if she refused me again and she didn't want to be alone. She also admitted she only loved me as a friend, she wasn't in love with me and never had been. But she also knew I wouldn't make it without her so until her true mate turned up I was enough."

"That must have hurt you terribly".

I squeezed his hand

"It did, all these years, all the words she'd said, all the passionate moments, they'd all been lies. The worst of it all was when she said she didn't find me desirable, never had, all those years had been make-believe, one long lie. She promised to keep me on the straight and narrow until my real mate came along and I believed her, again! Guess I'm stupid because look what happened. I attacked you and they all turned against me. So you see Bella, my life has been a disaster from the outset, one mistake after another, culminating in the ultimate cock-up when I almost killed you. Can you see why I went back to the only place I fit in, somewhere I was at least valued for what I could do?"

"I can see how you believed that, but it isn't true. Alice was the one in the wrong, not you. You didn't know, how could you? But why didn't you feel Alice's real emotions?"

"Oh she was clever. She always said I misread her because I had nothing to base a comparison on, only Maria and that was certainly a warped kind of love."

Again the urge to touch him hit me and I took one of my hands from his and touched his cheek very gently. The feel of his cool skin against my hand made me happy,, contented, and it stayed there as I thought about his confession. How could any woman not find him desirable? Alice was the crazy one, then it hit me, or was she? Had she done in fact just as she promised? Was I the catalyst for all this? The real reason for the whole calamity? I suddenly noticed that my hand had moved from his cheek to his hair. I was running mg fingers through his tangled locks and our eyes met. Oh God, what was happening to me? To us? His eyes had gone darker and I felt his breath on my face as I leaned further in, falling into his eyes as if drawn by a magnet.

Jasper

As soon as the words were out I knew Alice had kept her side of the bargain. She had kept me safe until my mate arrived, what happened then was down to us. I felt Bella's warm hand leave mine and the loss hurt until it touched my cheek and burned there. I could feel her confusion and hesitation but below these was a feeling I had longed for, the warmth of love, and this time it was coming from the woman touching me and gazing into my eyes. With Alice it had been my own love I felt, this was completely different, my love was there too, combined with hers and it lit a fire in my chest. I could see her deep in thought as her hand soothed my cheek once more before moving to my hair which she began to stroke, running her fingers through the tangles. She leaned forward so our faces were close enough for me to kiss her and I couldn't stop myself. Our lips met and the fire became an inferno. Her hands pulled me even closer and I tasted her for the first tome as her mouth opened and our tongues touched. When she pulled away breathless I tried to form words but I seemed to have lost the power of speech.

Bella

I pulled back only when my lungs threatened to collapse and took in a deep breath of clean, cool, air. It satisfied my lungs but did nothing for the rest of me. He was too far away, a few vital inches from me. From the corner of my eye I saw his arms come up and felt them wrap around me, holding me carefully and pulling me closer again. I heard my name on his lips once more and my heart started to beat, the ragged hole gone the moment our lips met.

"Bella I'm not sure this is a good idea"

"Well I am, unless of course you are acting"

I never got the chance to say more. He crushed me to him, pulling me out of the chair and onto his lap where I wound my arms around his neck not wanting this wonderful moment to end. I have no idea how long we stayed like this, moving only for me to breathe, then we heard a chuckle and reluctantly pulled apart to see Peter standing on the porch wearing a huge grin.

"Well its about time. I thought I was going to have to drop a few hints. So its Bella and The Major"

"No Peter. Its Bella and Jasper"

"Honey you can call him what you like. He'll always be The Major to me. I'm just glad you two got your act together. I take it you'll both be staying a while?"

Jasper pulled me close again,

"That sounds like a plan, what do you think darlin'?"

My brain turned to mush and my mouth forgot how to form words after hearing that last word. Unable to do more I nodded, my eyes fixed on his.

We reluctantly parted when my stomach complained but I kept his hand in mine, I wasn't taking any chances. He followed me into the kitchen which Rose and Charlotte had stocked for me. I couldn't drop his hand to cook so I made toast and coffee one-handed then sat with him on the porch to eat. This time he sat at my feet and licked the butter that ran from the hot toast onto my fingers. He was driving me crazy doing something I wouldn't have thought pleasant let alone erotic! I knew we would have to part soon and that made me sad. Noticing the change in my emotions he knelt up taking the empty plate from me so he could hold both my hands.

"What's wrong darlin'?"

I touched his face, running my fingers across the dark bruises under his eyes.

"You need to hunt"

"And that upsets you. Does it disgust you?"

He looked stricken waiting for my answer. I kissed him then attempted to smile,

"Yes it upsets me because it means you have to leave me. No, it doesn't disgust me, you have no control over what you are. It must be hell for you, thirsty and so close to your food supply."

He looked relieved.

"You never cease to amaze me Bella. how can you not be disgusted by a creature that feeds on human blood? Especially as you know there is an alternative."

"I'm not going to condemn you for that. I accept what you are and admire you even more for all the struggles you've had to endure. The Cullens didn't exactly help did they? Go hunt but don't forget to come back to me. I couldn't bear to lose you now Jasper."

He kissed me again then with a tender, " I love you" he was gone and my heart ached for his return. I had no idea how it had happened but I was in love with Jasper...Hale? I didn't even know his real name!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

Bella

Peter came back as soon as Jasper left.

"Hurt him and I'll be on your tail Bella, and its Whitlock"

I hadn't realized I was talking out loud,

"What?"

"His surname, its Whitlock, same as mine."

"Are you related?"

"Only by venom, does that count?"

"In this case yes, and Peter"

"Yes?"

"Let me tell the others in my own way."

He looked at me with a mischievous grin,

"What's it worth?"

"My silence about you and Sam"

"Who the fuck is Sam?"

"The girl I was with."

"I never touched her"

"I know that, you know that, but Charlotte..."

"Bella you play dirty. OK but I'll get my own back"

"Oh I don't doubt it Peter, not for a second."

Rose

Emmett was happy playing with his dinner while Char and I sat talking, she thought Bella might be interested in Jasper but I was more cautious. I'd seen her with Edward, the doe eyes, trotting behind him like an eager puppy, letting him control every aspect of her life. I couldn't see that happening again and Jazz was a whole different ball game. We eventually went back mid afternoon and I was disappointed that Jazz wasn't there, I'd been certain he was close by. Bella was sitting in the same chair on the porch eyes closed, a book open on her lap, but she was smiling and there was a flush to her cheeks.

"Bella, what's been happening while we were away? You look different."

"Did you have a good hunt? I hope Emmett got his bear."

So she was going to be difficult,

"Where's Peter?"

"In the barn I think Rose."

I shot her a glare but her eyes were still closed. Had I been wrong thinking Jazz was around? I couldn't find Peter in the barn or the house but I knew he had to be close by, he wouldn't leave Bella alone. Deciding to try again I stomped back to the kitchen where Emmett was regaling Bella with a story of his bear hunt, total fiction of course but she was enjoying it. Charlotte looked at me quizzically, so, she hadn't found Peter either. By the time Emmett finished his story Bella's dinner was ready so I sat impatiently while she ate. When she finished I took the plate and cutlery, putting them in the sink.

"You don't move until you give. What's been going on?"

"You don't have to answer that Bella"

As he spoke, he and Jasper came in together and to my amazement while Peter went over to Charlotte Jasper went to Bella's side and knelt beside her, taking her hands in his and looking into her eyes. Although he was still tense and his face serious he was no longer radiating rage into the atmosphere. It was as if Bella were a lightning conductor, grounding him and allowing his negative energy an escape route. He had eyes only for her, ignoring the rest of us.

"Walk with me"

His voice was very quiet and I saw her suppress a shudder which concerned me but she got up, still with her hand in his and they went out.

Jasper

When I saw Bella sitting there and the smile she gave me when I walked in, despite knowing what I'd just been doing, I felt a little more a man, a little less a monster. I wanted to talk to her alone so I asked her to go for a walk with me. Her reaction to my request concerned me but through her hands I felt the overwhelming emotion and it was love. Once alone and away from other ears I stopped and turned to look into her face,

"Why were you so hurt when I asked you to come for a walk with me?"

Her reply explained it all, as she told me everything Edward had said to her I felt my rage building once more, he'd lied to us all, never admitting what he had actually said to her or how badly he had hurt her. I wanted to kill him at that moment but Bella put her free hand to my face and smiled,

"He's not worth it Jasper. No one is worth losing yourself for."

"You are"

She reached up and kissed me, it started sweet and gentle but became more demanding. My venom must have stung her mouth before numbing it but it didn't stop her and when she pulled away gasping for air I missed her.

"So, what did you want to talk about Jasper?"

She looked concerned and I wouldn't have worried her for the world so I sat down on the dead leaf scattered ground and pulled her down beside me,

"Bella you do understand where I've been and what I did?"

She nodded still waiting,

"I know you think that you know me but there are things I have to tell you, show you. That way you can be sure that you want to continue a relationship with me."

"I don't need to..."

I stopped her with a finger to her lips which she kissed.

"Yes you do Bella. I'm not the man you think I am. I know Edward told you something and Peter probably a little more but you have to know it all. I need to be sure you wont back out in the future because you find out the truth about me."

She leaned against me as I put an arm around her, ready to move away if her feelings changed.

"OK. It won't make any difference but I can see you need to be sure. Go ahead, I won't interrupt again"

I started back at the very beginning, how I became a vampire, then what I'd become for Maria. I didn't leave out anything, the things I'd done in her service, the fact we were lovers, everything. Then I paused waiting, but she remained calm, her feelings however had changed, just not the way I had anticipated. She was sad, and angry, and repulsed but over it all lay her love, strong as before.

"I know you saw me at the Cullens with Alice, you saw Jasper Hale, a vegetarian, well a struggling one. I found suppressing my natural urge to hunt humans very hard but I persevered because it made Alice happy and gave me some peace, something that had been missing from my life for so many years. Then after I attacked you and felt their revulsion, anger, and disappointment I just gave up trying. I believed all the things Alice said I was. So I went back to Maria and became The Major once more. But things were very different, I repulsed myself, I hated what I was doing and realized I couldn't live this life any longer. Maria wanted me back in her bed too, but I couldn't, it just disgusted me. I was adrift, my old life lost to me and my life with The Cullens no longer open to me. Do you know what kept me sane? You'll laugh at this...you. I often wished that I had your photograph with me but it would have been too dangerous. If Maria had seen it she would have gone crazy trying to find you. She is very jealous of her possessions and that's what I was, a possession. She never loved me, I know that now. That's all I have to tell you but there's something I must show you too. Its my last and most horrible secret but you have a right to know and I need to feel your reaction. That will tell me all I need to know, you won't have to speak. Before I do can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Jasper"

Her voice was soft and filled with a mixture of love and sadness, a mix that confused me yet again,

"When I was telling you about Maria, my life with her, your emotions were so mixed up. I understand the repulsion and anger but not the sadness. Or was it because you realized I was a monster after all?"

"Stop trying to out think me Jasper, you only get it wrong. I was repulsed by the things you were made to do, angry with Maria for making you do them and deceiving you. The sadness was for you, for the young man ripped from his life and moulded into believing himself less than a man, a monster. Now let's get the tell and show over with, then we can talk about more important things."

"If you haven't left or felt hatred and revulsion afterwards I'll discuss anything you want."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

I hated what Maria and Alice had done to this man who had risen to stand before me, anxiously. They had almost, but not quite, destroyed him for their own pleasure, but never again. If we were to be together, never again. He pulled me to my feet and continued into the trees until we came to a small opening where the Suns rays still reached.

"If this is about the skin of a killer I've already seen the floor show, it won't alter how I feel."

"I'm sure Edward gave you the whole vampire predator speech but perhaps if he'd shown you what I'm about to you would have felt differently. I hope not but I can't change the way I am."

He stepped into the suns rays and his skin began to sparkle as Edwards had done except on his neck and jaw line where I saw the sparkles were distorted by something. I stepped forward to see better but he stopped me with a gesture.

"Please Bella, wait"

I watched as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and stripped it off dropping it to the ground. The sun hit his torso and it glittered but the light also exposed the scars, hundreds of them, covering his chest and stomach and down his arms. I found myself at his side, running my hands over his chest and down his arms before turning him round to look at his back. It too was scarred but not as badly. The scars were familiar, I had one of my own. Bite marks, hundreds of bite marks, all over his exposed body. As I turned him back I saw a light in his eyes and a softening of his expression.

"Who did this to you Jasper?"

"Newborns, enemies, after a while I stopped noticing."

Without even thinking I kissed a mass of them clustered across the side of his neck.

"I will never let anyone hurt you again Jasper. I promise."

He pulled me close, whispering as he nuzzled my neck,

"I love you Bella. Be mine forever."

We sat talking in this tiny space for hours, into the twilight. He went to put his shirt back on but I stopped him.

"I want to see you, see these scars, they are what formed you into the man you became, the man who rose above it all"

"Where do we go from here Bella? I have nothing to give you. Everything I owned I left behind at The Cullens. Alice has probably burned it all by now. I do have money though so we have the chance of a fresh start if you want to, that is"

He sighed and lay back resting his head on my lap, my fingers smoothing his hair.

"Jasper I don't care about material things, I never have. Pretty clothes, expensive jewellery, glamorous surroundings, none of them mean anything. If you are asking me to commit to you the answer is yes. After all how can I protect you in the future if we aren't together? Anyway you might decide you hate me after a few weeks."

He lifted his head slightly to shake it,

"No Bella I wont, but you may"

I leaned down and kissed him.

"Not going to happen my love"

He rolled over so we were face to face and kissed me. The feel of his cool body under my hands set my pulses racing and I was sure it must be making his throat burn with thirst but I knew I was safe, that was enough.

"What do we tell the others?"

I shrugged,

"Nothing. I'm sure they'll work it out for themselves, lets just ignore them"

Rose

When they finally got back, hand in hand, Jaspers shirt only partly buttoned I knew they had found each other. She had seen the worst of him and still hadn't run screaming. His face, strained for so long, was more relaxed although he was still tense. Bella was radiant and I wondered what she would be like when they finally made the commitment to each other. I had loved Alice as a sister but she had been bad news for both Jazz and Bella. I hadn't seen it until now but it was true. I saw Emmett grin and knew the fun was about to begin.

"So Bella. How'd you subdue The Major?"

She smiled faintly and I saw her squeeze Jaspers hand before replying.

"That's our secret and it's Jasper not The Major"

That was unexpected, her protecting him and I admired her for it. Emmett wasn't sure how to answer that so he turned to me.

"Rose, remember the little squirt who used to visit us in Forks? Wouldn't say boo to a goose, followed Edward around all doe eyed?"

I shook my head in warning as a low growl built up in Jaspers chest. Emmett stopped abruptly and put up a hand.

"Sorry Jazz, no offence"

Bella touched his cheek and he relaxed into her.

"It's OK Emmett, just leave Edward in the past"

"Sure little sis, sorry I didn't think"

"No you never do" I said thumping him on the arm.

He squealed and ran from the room shouting,

"Peter I'm being battered and abused"

"About fucking time"

Was the only response.

Bella

We all sat together on the porch after I'd eaten, Jasper sitting behind me with his arms around my shoulders keeping me close. Edward had always wanted me close but it felt like ownership "She's mine and don't forget it." This was different, "I love this woman and she loves me, we are a couple". I laughed inwardly, it was ironic, both Edward and Maria had treated us as possessions, controlling our every move. Perhaps Jasper had done me a favour attacking me!.

I started to doze as they spoke about places they'd been and places they still wanted to visit. I'd never been out of the United States except for that magazine assignment which turned out to be life changing. The years of hell after Edward had left ended in good fortune and I was now in a relationship, fledgling I admit, with his almost brother. Two men who were different in every way and I knew who the better man was. He had his arms around me now and although his skin was cold against mine he warmed my heart, the most important part, the part he had brought back to life. I felt myself lifted up and managed to open my eyes enough to make out Jaspers face as he carried me upstairs and lay me on the bed pulling the coverlet over me. Then he leaned in and the last thing I remembered was his cool lips on my forehead.

Jasper

After putting Bella to bed I rejoined the others who all looked at me expectantly and when I just sat back down and leaned back they started to question me,

"What are you going to do about Bella?"

"Are you two sure about this?"

"What about Edward?"

"Do I get to be best man?"

"Do you think Maria will come looking for you? "

"What's Charlie going to say when he finds out?"

"Have you decided what to do about Alice?"

"Do you think Bella will ask you to change her?"

"Are you going to tell Carlisle and Esme?"

"How are you going to keep this from the Volturi?"

The questions seemed to come at me from all directions and I could feel the tension building up again. I needed Bella's support, I needed her to keep me calm but she wasn't here with me. As my muscles started to tense I suddenly felt her there, her presence filling me with peace and driving away the anger. I looked to the stairs and there she was, hair tousled, eyes half-shut. She held her arms out and I went to her, picked her up and carried her back with me, sitting her on my lap. She put her head on my shoulder her lips close to my ear,

"Its OK Jazz I'm here. Don't let them upset you, they're just concerned for us"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jasper

I took a deep breath and started, answering their questions in turn,

"Bella and I haven't decided anything yet but we'll let you know when we do. I told her everything and she told me what happened with Edward so yes we are sure. I haven't a clue about Edward but if he gets in the way I will act."

"We will"

It was only a sleepy murmur but everyone heard and smiled.

"As to a wedding I think it's a bit early to be thinking of that. Give us a little time. I don't think Maria will come looking for me, she's got her hands full with rivals over the border and as for the Volturi, well if Bella asks I will change her and if not I'll find a way to keep her safe if it becomes necessary. As for Charlie, that's for Bella to decide and I see no reason to tell Carlisle or Esme anything, they wanted rid of me and they got their way. Now if everyone's had their say I'm going to take Bella back to bed and this time I'm staying with her. You can have a good gossip among yourselves."

I picked Bella up and ascended the stairs once more, this time when I put her to bed I lay on top of the covers beside her and she rested her head on my chest, whispering my name in her sleep, her arm across my waist. It had been far too long since I'd been with a woman and I found myself becoming aroused by her scent, her closeness, then I remembered the last time and it was like a slap in the face, cooling me instantly. I had gone back to Maria who welcomed me eagerly, putting me to work with her newborns straight away. It was easy work and I found myself going through the motions without having to think at all. I kept to myself back in my old quarters next to hers. Females were still captured for the men on occasion and I was offered my share but I wasn't interested. I wanted to fight, to lose myself in the savagery of battle. I suppose I should have expected it but when Maria came to my room I was taken by surprise. She made it very plain what she wanted and I was expected to oblige, I always had before but this time I felt nothing for her and I just couldn't bring myself it do it. Her naked body and eager hands did nothing to arouse me and she became angry, them scornful and finally spiteful, throwing my failure at me to everyone but especially Nathan who replaced me. Now I was worried I wouldn't be able to please Bella, I wondered if my experience with Maria and then Alice, their cutting remarks about me not being desirable, being impotent, even not wanting my bloodstained hands and mutilated body on hers would become an obstacle to making love again. I decided perhaps not, with Maria it had been plain sex, with Alice it had been what? An obligation? A chore? A distasteful duty? I didn't think now I examined my past that I'd ever made love to a woman, Bella would be the first, if I could. I spent the night stealing calmness from her to counteract the feelings of panic and inadequacy that kept battering at my self-confidence. By the time she woke up I was pretty much an emotional wreck and she seemed to sense it. She pulled me close and held me.

"Whatever is worrying you I am here to help. Just don't shut me out."

Appreciating her words I held her a while longer before going down to the others while she showered. I would have stayed, watched her, joined her, but I wasn't at that stage of intimacy with her... yet. When I got downstairs there were only Charlotte and Rose in the house, Peter had gone with Emmett to get a part for the truck.

"Jazz I'm really sorry about last night. My only excuse is that I love you both and care what happens but its none of my business. We cut you loose after the accident so I don't blame you for feeling bitter towards us."

I looked at Rose thoughtfully, I'd always liked my almost twin sister.

"Its OK Rose. Leave it in the past, you're here now. Lets start over."

She smiled and nodded,

"Thank you for the second chance I don't deserve."

Charlotte

I was pleased to see Jasper and Rose reunited, she'd told me what had happened with the Cullens and it seemed to me that Alice Cullen was the one to blame for what happened and the aftermath. I'd never liked her, I always thought she was an evil and cruel manipulating bitch. When I told Rose she had to agree with me, Emmett however was a little harder to convince, he saw the good in everyone, while Peter already hated her. Left up to him she would have been burned at the stake as a witch years ago. I know what Jasper had said last night about his ex but it was my opinion he hadn't heard the last of her. I really doubted she was finished with either of them yet but we would all keep an eye out for trouble while these two sorted out their relationship. To Rose and I it was a done deal, they just hadn't realized it yet, last night was a perfect illustration of the truth in that. Jasper was getting agitated by our relentless questioning and Bella appeared, still more than half asleep in response to his need. They were so deeply connected if you cut one, the other would bleed.

When Bella came down the first person she looked for was Jasper and as soon as she saw him she relaxed. He joined her in the kitchen and as I watched she taught him to scramble eggs and make crispy bacon. He watched intently and I knew tomorrow breakfast would be waiting for her when she came down. When the guys got back Rose joined them to fit the part they had just purchased. I went to watch after seeing Bella and Jasper sitting on the porch swing talking and lost in their own little world.

Bella

Something was still bothering Jasper and that in turn worried me.

"Jazz please don't keep things to yourself, I can feel you're worried and its making me nervous."

"It's nothing darlin' just a lack of self-confidence, I'll work through it with your help but we have more pressing concerns for now. When they were shooting questions at me last night one stuck in my mind. By the way how did you know that I needed you?"

"Just a feeling. I started feeling anxious and angry and I knew it must be you. Did you mind me coming back down to you?"

"No, you probably avoided an argument, but back to this problem. What are you going to do about Charlie? And work, your apartment, your life? You left it all behind to look for me. Don't you want to go back to it? If you do and its just me stopping you I'll follow you there, we can work something out."

Again I felt his need for reassurance and slipped onto his lap putting my head on his shoulder as I spoke,

"The life I had wasn't worth very much, Edward had destroyed me, I was bitter and suspicious and I only took the job because it was in Montana which held no memories for me and I didn't have to interact with people very much. I guess I'd better go back to my apartment though, collect my things, I don't want to stay there and I think I've probably lost my job by now anyway. Charlie is a bit more complicated. I'm not sure what to tell him, I've only been in touch sporadically since College so he wont be worried yet. What are we going to do Jazz? If we are a couple he'll have to know. He won't like it, he'll see you as another Edward. will that bother you?"

"As long as you are by my side no. I'm man enough to work things out with your Father but he might be less worried if he knew we were serious about our relationship."

These words made my heart flutter wildly and my mouth go dry.

"Meaning?"

I felt suddenly very nervous, but excited, apprehensive, but hopeful, and I knew what he was going to say. Was I ready for this? I didn't know, I had no idea what I was going to say until he asked me and I thought if he went down on one knee I might die of embarrassment. He smiled reading my mixed emotions and suddenly I realized it was worse for him. He'd been through this before, he'd asked Alice to marry him a number of times and been turned down each time until it had suited her purpose, did he expect the same from me? Or was I jumping to the wrong conclusion?

Jasper

I'd been here so many times with Alice, thinking she loved me and making myself vulnerable. I wasn't sure I could go through rejection again but I trusted Bella. She would stop me before I made a fool of myself. I only knew of one way to do this so I took a deep breath and went down on one knee, taking her hand in mine.

"Bella I know this is fast but you already know how I feel about you and I think, I hope that feeling is mutual. I won't ask you to promise to marry me but I would like you to consider it. In the meantime I have to tell you that I love you and I want to spend eternity with you by my side. So would you object to being engaged to me?"

She blushed and bit her lip in embarrassment and I knew I'd read the situation wrong, all I could do having asked was wait for the axe to fall.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bella

He looked so serious as he started to talk and I felt my stomach churn with anticipation, my brain scrambling to make sense of the words I was hearing. As he finished I felt his hand tremble in mine, he was anticipating my responses again. He just never learned! I could torture him by hesitating but I would never hurt him like that, I couldn't, it would hurt me just as much as him so I lifted his now downcast head and looked into his muddy red eyes. The colour wasn't as vivid any longer, was he thirsty again already? The bruises under his eyes weren't standing out so I guessed not. But I was getting sidetracked,

"Jasper, the feeling is mutual, I love you with every fibre of my being. Its only when we are together that I feel whole. But I am disappointed."

His body stiffened, waiting for the blow that was never going to come.

"Disappointed that you didn't ask me to marry you. The answer would have been yes, but I will wear your ring and hope you'll ask me soon."

His body relaxed, all the tension flooding out and a heart stopping smile lit up his beautiful face as he spoke again,

"Bella, marry me. Be mine as I shall always belong to you."

I nodded and we kissed, our bodies close, but not yet close enough for either of us.

"We'll go choose a ring on our way to see Charlie. if that's OK with you of course."

To be asked for my approval was a welcome change, Jasper wasn't going to regulate my life, tell me what was best for me as if I were a child.

"Yes, I'd like that. When do you think we should tell the others?"

"After we tell Charlie. He has the right to know first as your Father, but Bella I really don't want to wait too long. I want everyone to know we belong to each other."

The kiss that sealed the bargain was sweet and tender, there would be time for more, soon.

Charlie

When Bella rang to say she was going to visit I knew there was something up. She sounded happier than she'd been since Edward left, which made me wonder if there was a guy involved. Well anything would be an improvement on the Cullen boy and if she'd found a guy who made her happy I wasn't going to complain. I wanted to like him and as long as he wasn't a drunk, a druggie, or an ass hole' I'd be satisfied. Billy and Harry came over the night before she was due and when I told them the news they were happy too.

"I think Jake might be disappointed. I think he still had hopes of Bella himself"

I knew this was true, he always asked after her and it been a stupid plan of Billy and I that the two of them might fall in love but it just wasn't to be.

"I'll let you know what the guy is like, if it is a guy, the first opportunity I get. Hey why don't we get together here for a barbecue on Friday night. That gives me tomorrow to get to know him and if I'm wrong about it being a guy, Jake might get another shot.

It was all arranged, Sue would sort the food, Jake do the barbecue, and Harry get the booze, that way it would be a surprise for Bella.

Jasper

We flew to Seattle and went shopping for a ring. Bella wanted something simple, not too large, and not too expensive. Shopping with her was a contrast to Alice! By the third jewellers she was getting disheartened then I saw it tucked in the corner of a window display. A simple gold band with a single stone set in it. When I pointed it out to Bella she asked what the stone was and I told her, "Jasper" that was it, shopping over, and I slipped it on her finger with a kiss. If only Charlie were so easy.

We rented a car and drove towards Port Angeles and Forks where we stopped at a store to do some food shopping.

"Charlie never has enough food in, and cans and packets will last him a while. That reminds me, what are we going to tell him when you skip meals?"

"I wont. I can manage to force it down for a few days. Its getting out to dispose of it that might prove a problem."

She looked, unsure if I was joking.

"No I think we'll tell him you're on a special diet for your health. With your pale skin he'll buy that and I can spend some time alone with him while you go hunting."

She was always thinking of me and I found it unnerving, I'd never had my needs taken into consideration before.

"I could go hunt before we get there, we're way too early anyway. He's not expecting us until tomorrow some time."

"What about getting a motel room? I know its more expense but..."

I cut her off, it sounded good to me.

"I know you'd be safe while I was away and it gives us a few more hours alone together."

I could feel her contentment as I said this, she was as happy to be alone with me as I was in her company. So I drove to a Motel on the outskirts of Port Angeles, a good one, and after settling Bella in I left to hunt, promising to be as quick as I could. Why would I want to take my time with her waiting back there for me?

Bella

I felt lonely when he'd gone but understood his motives, hunting now would mean he would be with me all the time in Forks without being too thirsty. I was thinking of using "illness" as a reason for the strange colour of his eyes too although I'd noticed they were going from a muddy brown to more of a strange golden brown with a mere hint of red. I would have to ask him about that. The trouble was, whenever he was with me my thoughts turned to other things. I had never wanted anything so badly in my entire life, not even Edward. Jasper called to me in a way that was so primitive and visceral. He was spending his nights with me, I slept in his arms, safe and comfortable but yearning for more. I knew he wanted me too but he seemed reluctant to start anything. Was he waiting for me to make the first move? Or was he still thinking of Alice's rejections?

I showered and put on a tee and shorts, it was too hot for my sweatpants, not very romantic but I thought lace and silk would only embarrass me and get him thinking of Alice again. She was a shadow that hung between us and always would if we didn't take steps to exorcise her demon. I put the TV on and flicked through the channels until I found an old vampire movie, very apt and I sat watching as he was repulsed by garlic and holy water that the priest carried. I wondered how he would react if the real thing appeared, grabbed the garlic and drank the water before draining him! Jazz had only been gone just over an hour when he tapped on the door and woke me from a doze. yawning I went to the door, opening it with a smile of welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Jasper

She stood there, eyes heavy as if she'd been sleeping, my ring on her finger and a smile on her face. For the millionth time I realized how lucky I was.

"Sorry if I woke you. I'll just shower and change then come to bed."

Her eyes lit up with something at that and I felt warmth and an excitement radiating from her. Maybe it was the way I'd phrased it and I grinned as I went through to the bathroom after a kiss on the cheek. I needed to get the smell of blood off me before I felt happy joining her. I pulled on a pair of loose cotton pants and an old tee-shirt not bothering with socks, I'd keep my cold feet away from her. Then I joined her on the bed for our usual nightly kiss and cuddle which satisfied neither of us and became a little more intimate every time. There was something different in her emotions tonight, something wilder, her eyes were bright and her cheeks flushed. She wrapped herself around me searching urgently for my lips as if this were our first kiss.

I felt her hands slide under my shirt, which they'd done before, she wasn't phased by my scars. As she caressed my back I felt her fingers trying to dig into my flesh pulling me closer still, her legs wrapped around me tightly burning my flesh as if she were on fire and her breathing became more rapid. This was testing my restraint and I felt myself reacting. I pulled her face closer to mine, tasting her, then my hands found their way under her top and roamed across her back waiting to be slapped away. Her next move had the beast in me roaring. She slipped my top off and let it slide to the floor along with her own. The feeling of skin on skin was almost too much for me, I felt my arousal throbbing against her thigh. I was so hard I ached and I longed to feel myself deep inside her, wrapped in her hot flesh. Realizing where this was heading if I didn't stop now I tried to pull away but she resisted.

"I need you Jasper. I want you to make love to me, please"

I had died and gone to heaven or this was a dream that I never wanted to wake from. I felt her hands tugging at the drawstring of my pants then her hot fingers wrapped around me. I groaned at the sensations pounding against my self-control and as she pulled our remaining clothes off I lost it all. I felt her hands, her mouth, roaming over my body, not an inch going unexplored. I felt her hunger, her passion, and mixed with my own it was more than I could bear. I pushed her down and tried to calm myself as I ran my hands over the warm silk of her skin until I reached her centre. She was ready for me and as gently as I could, remembering she was a fragile human I slipped inside her, feeling her muscles contract around me. A final thrust and I was there, fully inside her and I knew without a doubt I was the first. As I moved slowly she breathed my name and nuzzled my throat. My actions became faster and more urgent as I felt her orgasm start and rode its waves waiting until the last possible moment before allowing my own release. I felt her warmth cool as I came inside her then I relaxed onto her, repeating her name over and over as I felt her slowly relax, still panting,

"Bella I hope I didn't hurt you I never thought about you being a..."

She kissed my words away and opened her eyes slowly, looking into my face, inches from hers,

"You didn't. You just took me to paradise, I love you"

We made love again later, more slowly this time, exploring each other more fully and came together this time, tumbling around in each others emotions. This was how it should feel, I knew it at last.

Bella

We were both reluctant to get up the following morning, I could have stayed in bed with him for hours but sometimes human frailties rear their ugly heads. I needed the bathroom and food according to my protesting stomach so we showered together, a tight squeeze which neither of us complained about then he packed the car while I went next door for breakfast. Sitting in a booth in the window I looked at my ring, like us it was simple but beautiful, and I wondered how I'd got so lucky. He slipped in beside me before I was half way through my meal,

"Will you be OK if you don't hunt again? You used up a lot of energy"

He laughed

"I'm not complaining, only that we had to stop and can't do it again tonight"

I groaned, I'd forgotten we were staying with Charlie. No, he wouldn't approve, engaged or not.

"You'll just have to make it up to me when we leave"

His smile took my breath away,

"This is going to be the shortest trip ever."

I promised.

Charlie

I'd tidied the house, made up all the beds, filled the freezer, washed the kitchen floor, and emptied the overflowing bin. All I had to do now was wait. I hated this, I shouldn't be nervous because my Daughter was coming but it had been such a long time and even longer since I'd heard her happy. When a car pulled up I could see two people in it, so I'd been right about that. As I watched he walked round to open her door and put a hand out to help her. I was liking him a bit, then he tucked her arm under his and they walked to the door. so, she'd found herself a gentleman, well done Bella!

As I opened the door to them I got a good look at his face, he reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on who. He waited while she gave me a hug and a kiss then stepped forward and introduced himself,

"Hello Chief Swan, I'm Jasper Whitlock"

I didn't recognise the name but I knew that face and my jaw dropped.

"You're one of the Cullen boys"

He nodded

"Yes, I was fostered by them"

I glared at him then turned to my daughter,

"Why the hell are you getting mixed up with the Cullens again? Didn't they hurt you enough last time? You must be mad."

"This is different Dad, Jasper is different"

"Really? He wasn't with them when they left you high and dry?"

"Yes I was Chief Swan I won't lie to you"

"That's a sensible decision son. So, do you have a good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass out right now?"

"Dad, Jasper and I are engaged to be married"

"And we'd like your blessing Chief Swan"

I was furious, Bella tied up with another Cullen, hadn't she learned her lesson the last time?

"Well you better come in and sit down. Tell me how you two met up again."

They followed me into the sitting room and sat side by side on the couch holding hands. I noticed the ring on her finger, looked like it was a done deal.

"Where'd you meet?"

"I ran into Bella at a friend's house"

"A friend of the family?"

"My friend, not a friend of the Cullens if that's what you meant"

"A friend of Edwards too?"

"No"

It didn't sound like he was fond of his former foster-brother I was glad to hear.

"And what do your Foster Parents say about this engagement? It must be a little awkward for them."

"I don't have any contact with them Chief Swan. We parted after we left Forks."

" I see and you don't have any other family?"

"No, only two old friends and Bella of course."

"Old friends? OK, and Bella? Not yet young man. not until the ceremony's over and the ring on her finger, and sometimes not even then."

I thought of Renee and myself.

"what is it you do exactly? To support yourself and possibly a wife?"

"Dad" Bella broke in but he stopped her,

"Its OK Bella, a fair question from a Father. I have some investments and I free-lance"

"Free-lance at what?"

"Security and Surveillance"

"Really? A Company I might know?"

"I doubt it, a small Security Organisation in Mexico"

"That figures! You Cullens are slippery customers, hard to pin down and even harder to find. I tried to trace your family, your foster-brother in particular, after they left Forks. Couldn't find any trace, strange that. Do you have any plans? Somewhere to live perhaps?"

"That's for Bella to decide. I have shares in a small ranch, we could live there."

"Son its just occurred to me, weren't you involved with Alice Cullen when you lived here? What happened there?"

**Now own up, how many of you did a Jasper on me? Anticipating what I would write next, just as he did with her responses to him! Jules x**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bella

Charlie was being really difficult while Jasper was trying really hard but this question hit a nerve and Jasper clasped my hand tightly. I felt anger building in him and tried to be very calm as I fielded this question for him

"Dad, we aren't children any more and I think your questions are getting a bit too personal. Jasper and Alice broke up when they left the Cullens. He loves me and I feel the same way. If you can't accept that, we can leave but no more questions please. Its' not fair to take out your hatred of Edward on Jasper."

Charlie looked taken aback, I'd never spoken to him like that before but it wasn't fair.

"OK Bella point taken. So Jasper, you like hunting, fishing, sport?"

It was an olive branch which Jasper accepted and they got into a discussion about baseball which left me out in the cold. I excused myself to cook dinner, which was going go be the next hurdle we had to overcome. In the event Charlie was very sympathetic.

"It looks like you've been ill son. Glad to hear you're over the worst of if now."

We left Jazz watching a football game while Dad and I went into the kitchen for Dinner. I wasn't sure what he was thinking but I knew he'd tell me soon enough."

"He doesn't see the Cullens? No chance of running into Edward again?"

"No Dad but to be honest I don't care, he's ancient history, a lot of water under the bridge since then. Jaspers good for me"

"Yeah I can see that kid. It's good to see you smiling again. I'm happy for you. I just wish it were someone else, that's all."

"Jake maybe?"

He smiled

"I think that ship sailed a long time ago, it was a thought once I'll admit. He still asks about you."

I ignored the hint, I'd had my fill of Jake. I wanted to get this visit over and go back home to the cabin and the others. Even as I thought it I knew it was true. This wasn't home any more, my home was wherever Jasper was, and the others were our family now.

Charlie and Jazz got on much better than I'd feared from the first half hour. I left them talking to take a shower and go to bed. I hated being alone, I hadn't slept away from Jasper since the night In went down to help him when the others were questioning him, and after last night I never wanted to be parted from him. I could hear the rumble of voices downstairs and slowly drifted into a restless sleep. I woke in the dark, no longer alone. Jasper was with me, holding me close and kissing me and I snuggled into his cool body, content once more. The next day Charlie had to work the day shift so we went for a drive, parking up in the woods near the Cullen house but not going there. Instead we made love among the trees, our naked bodies kissed by a cool breeze. We showered when we got back and Jazz picked the leaves out of my hair as I giggled. I felt so free, so alive, so full of love. Charlie rang mid afternoon telling me not to cook dinner. He said he had a surprise for us, I groaned, he knew I hated surprises. In the event it wasn't a surprise but a nightmare. We sat in the backyard watching the sun dip in the sky when Jasper stiffened.

"What's the matter?"

I looked round but I couldn't see anything, then I heard a truck pull up out front. He groaned,

"I think I know what the surprise is Bella. Charlie's friends from the Reservation just pulled up."

That confused me for a moment, Jake, not good news but nothing to upset Jazz then I remembered the legends that weren't legends at all.

"The wolves. Will they attack?"

He shook his head,

"I haven't broken the treaty so, no."

"Treaty?"

"As long as we don't bite a human they leave us alone."

It got worse. I was about to suggest leaving when Sam and Jake came out back with half an oil drum, a barbecue! Seeing me Jake smiled then he and Sam stiffened as they caught sight of Jasper.

"What's he doing here?"

Jake snarled dropping the barbecue and starting to shake. Sam scowled but put a hand on Jakes shoulder.

"No. He's safe here Jake. Stop."

Jake stood glaring as the shakes slowly ceased.

"He's why you came to see Charlie?"

I nodded and lifted my hand to show my ring. Jake cursed and Sam snapped at him.

"No one is going to spoil Charlie's surprise so cool it Jake. Cullen I don't like you being here and Billy and Harry are coming."

Jasper took my arm,

"Bella, give my apologies to Charlie. I shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous. I'll be back later."

He kissed me and Jake laughed,

"Yeah Leech run away and hide"

Jasper snarled,

"I'm going so Bella sees her Father without me having to rip off your furry paws and shove them up your ass."

I smiled as he winked at me before disappearing, well this evening was going to be a bundle of laughs! I wish I'd gone with him but I wouldn't upset Charlie, not again.

Sam

There was going to be trouble, why the hell did Bella have to bring another Cullen home? I'd given Jake an Alpha Command stopping him from following the Leech but I knew he'd be telling the others as soon as they got here and they wouldn't be happy. Jake took his anger out on the barbecue and it was a very dented and twisted oil drum that he finally filled with charcoal and lit. Charlie got home the same time as Harry, Billy and Sue arrived with the food and drink. They all went to see Bella and I saw the disappointment on Sue's face to find Bella's fiancé missing but Harry had picked up the scent of vampire and beckoned me over.

"Tell me she hasn't got tied up with another Leech"

"One of the Cullen boys"

"Does Charlie know who he is?"

"I think so, of course he doesn't know what he is and we can't warn him without giving ourselves away"

"How's Jake?"

"Livid, he wanted go after him. I stopped him so it looks like he's trying to talk to Bella"

We both looked over, whatever Jake was saying Bella didn't like it and I saw the contents of her glass splash over him and acted to stop the incident escalating. We had no way of explaining an incident to Charlie without exposing us all. Grabbing Jake by the neck I hissed in his ear,

"No more Jake. Leave it. Bella's made her decision and you risk exposing us all"

He growled and shrugged out of my grasp but controlled himself.

'"I'm leaving"

"No Jake. You are staying right here and you are going to behave and not spoil Charlie's special evening. Tomorrow we'll talk more."

He hated me but he would obey. I watched him all evening, he stayed away from Bella who stayed close to Sue. Charlie checked on her now and again and it finally dawned on him there was an atmosphere between his daughter and Jake but Harry passed it off as a jealous spat. I guess he was right in a way but I wouldn't be happy until Bella and her fiancé were out of Forks again. The girl had been trouble ever since she arrived even if it wasn't all her fault.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bella

After I threw my drink over Jake he stayed away. I missed Jaspers company and longed for the barbecue to be over knowing he wouldn't come back until the wolves had left. I was tired long before the party was finished and struggled to stay awake talking to Sue about weddings. She offered to help with our wedding assuming it would take place in Forks for Charlie. I wasn't going to tell her I would never come back to Forks, I'd never put Jasper in this situation again and I hated Jake for causing the problem. I noticed Harry and Billy shooting me concerned looks but I pretended I hadn't and ignored them as much as possible. I'd liked both of them but if it came down to a choice between their friendship and Jasper, he won hands down.

Jasper

I wanted to be angry with Charlie for inviting the Quileutes but he didn't know, and they were his friends. Leaving Bella with them was hard but it was better than starting a fight and Jake wasn't going to let it drop. I decided to go hunting and then check the old house just out of curiosity. Hunting took a while and then I approached the house which sat silent and desolate in the moonlight. The door wasn't locked and I walked in, it smelled of dust and Humans. Someone had been in here, probably kids, although nothing looked touched. There were no empty bottles on the hardwood floor, no graffiti on the white walks. I went upstairs to the room Alice and I had shared, it was empty except for my old leather recliner and a few books on a shelf by the window. Picking one up I opened it, a History of The Civil War, smiling I sat down and began to read. The room was in darkness but that wasn't a problem with my enhanced sight. As I reached the end of the second book I looked up, the sky was a dark velvety blue with stars shining through it here and there but in the distance I saw an orange glow marring the darkness.

In seconds I was out of the window running through the night towards the source of the glow. As I approached I heard the sounds of high pressure hoses and excited voices. Pushing my way through the small crowd I looked on in horror as the first floor of the house crashed down into its centre, looking round desperately I saw Sam and Jake talking. Running over to them I pulled Sam round to face me.

"Charlie? Bella? What happened?"

Jake growled but Sam stopped him with a hand,

"We don't know, when we left Charlie was putting the barbecue out and Bella had gone to bed. We only just got here but I heard the Fire Chief talking to one of the Deputies. Someone in the next street saw the flames and rang it in. No one had seen Charlie or Bella and it's too hot to get inside the house and search. Why don't you stay here with me until we get any news? If they got out we'll hear soon enough.

I looked at the water-logged, still steaming ruin of the house, unable to believe Bella might be gone. I tried to feel her emotions, sure if she were here, nearby, I would feel her, but there was nothing, just an ache in my chest where her fire had burned. I would stay until they had searched the ruin for bodies but I already knew. My beautiful Bella was gone and I fell to my knees, the sorrow knocking my feet from under me. As I knelt there consumed by grief I heard voices,

"We're ready to go in now Chief."

The Fire Chief gave the go ahead and the Fire Crew started their search. I heard the second they found the first body and I tensed,

"Looks like Chief Swan here, in what's left of the sitting room. It looks like he was overcome by fumes by the way he's laying."

I allowed myself a second of hope before I heard another cry.

"We've got another one. Looks like whoever it was, they were in bed. I guess its his Daughter but we'll need dental records to tell. Did she wear a ring?"

I had to see, I had to know, and I went forward dodging the [Police cordon to reach the place they were standing. Kneeling in the black oily water I looked at the remains of a Human among charred sheets and a twisted metal bed frame. The figure was wearing a ring, a distorted gold band with a single stone covered by soot. I brushed it away and collapsed in a heap, my life was over, my Bella dead.

Sam

When I heard his cry of pain I knew he'd found her and I went to him, pushing away the Officers trying to move him. I put an arm around him and lifted him to his feet,

"You come with me Jasper, Now, before they start asking questions"

I took a quick look at the remains of Charlie's Daughter and led her broken-hearted fiancé away, ignoring the Treaty and taking him straight to our place on the Reservation. He sat silent, head bowed as I explained what had happened to a shocked Emily. She looked over at our guest with compassion then put her hand over mine in support. I looked at her tiny hand, the ring sparkling against her dark skin and my mind flashed back to the sad picture of Bella, or what was left of the beautiful girl who had captured at least three supernatural hearts.

Jasper

A pain and darkness engulfed me when I wiped away the soot and saw my ring. I blamed myself, I should have been there to save her. She should have been in my arms, safe when the fire started. I couldn't believe that fate could do this to me, let me find my mate and then snatch her away from me at the very moment our life together was about to start. My eyes closed with the effort of keeping control in front of all these Humans when all I wanted to do was rip the smoking ruins apart, find a still glowing ember of the fire that had taken away my Bella and coax it back to life to consume me too. Let me join my love in whatever came after this life. I knew if there were a Heaven Bella would be there, happy and peaceful but I also knew my path there was blocked when I became what I am, only eternal damnation awaited me.. When I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder I wanted to rip it off but I controlled myself and having no idea what else to do I followed him back to his truck and onto the Reservation. I didn't even see his mate as he gestured me to a seat but I heard voices, voices which merely underlined what I already knew, Bella was gone and with her the only worthwhile part of me.

Sam

I closed my eyes and the picture of the fire site floated in front of my eyes. Something was nagging at my subconscious, something I'd missed. I grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and drew what I'd seen, then looked at it, was it right? Was it what I'd actually seen? I took another piece over to Jasper and laid it on the coffee table in front of him, putting the pen into his unresisting hand. He looked at it, then me, catching my mood,

"Draw what you saw, exactly what you saw."

"Why?"

"Trust me, Just draw it. I'll explain afterwards."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Sam

He closed his eyes and the pen moved rapidly over the paper, in seconds a detailed drawing of the scene lay before him. He opened his eyes and looked at me,

"Well?"

Looking at his drawing I brought mine over to lay beside it.

"Look"

He did, his eyes flickering so fast it was almost as if they never moved.

"You got her hands twisted."

"No I didn't, you did. You saw what you expected to see, Bella's body, ring on the third finger of the left hand."

"That's where it was"

"No, her hands weren't twisted, you just thought they were. Either Bella moved her ring or that body wasn't her. If that's the case, whoever staged the fire was sloppy, they put Bella's ring on the wrong hand of the body they brought with them."

"You think someone staged the fire, killed Charlie and took Bella leaving another body to be found?"

"Well I'm not an expert Jasper but I don't think there's any way Bella would have taken off her ring and put it on the wrong hand."

He was right of course and I cursed myself for not seeing it, he continued, looking at me keenly,

"The question is...who would take Bella and why? Do you have any ideas?"

I thought about that but apart from Maria and it wasn't her style, I had no idea.

"Come on Jasper, think, we need something to work with. I'll send the pack to look for her scent. If we can find out who or where they took her it'll be a start".

Jasper

I was about to answer when Billy and Harry walked in with one of the pack hard on their heels and they didn't like what they saw.

"What the hell is he doing here Sam? This is breaking the Treaty."

Harry's voice was full of anger but Sam just folded his arms and looked at the three men.

"For a start this is my home and who I choose to invite in is my concern. Paul, now you've stirred things up suggest you get back to looking for Bella"

The young man scowled then stalked out.

Sam

Well, I knew this was coming and I was ready for them.

"Harry, Billy, I invited Jasper here, he needed a refuge and as Bella's fiancé I decided he was welcome in my home. Before you start on the Treaty and not having a Cullen on the Reservation I need to tell you something. Bella wasn't in the house when it was torched, that body isn't hers. I don't know about Charlie but we're pretty certain about her."

They looked at me, disbelief on their faces.

Harry

"We'd only left them about two hours before the fire. The Fire Crew say it was probably embers from the barbecue blown onto the wooden clap-board that started the blaze. Who would have known what was happening and have access to a dead body to replace Bella? It doesn't make any sense Sam."

"He's right even so"

Jasper stood up,

"It wasn't Bella"

"Oh why?"

"Because her ring was on the wrong hand"

"Maybe she took it off to shower and put it back wrong."

"Has Sue ever taken her engagement ring off let alone put it on the other hand Harry?"

I waited for the response which was a slow shake of the head.

"No. So what did happen and where is Bella now?"

Sam

"We don't know but I've sent the pack out looking for her trail"

"And if they find its vampires?"

Billy looked at Jasper as he asked this.

"Then I'll find them and get her back"

"I think we should help Harry. Bella and Charlie were more or less family. He can't do it alone."

They looked at me long and hard before Harry nodded curtly.

"OK but I don't want the Tribe left unguarded, this might be a ploy to draw the pack away."

"No its too elaborate, there's more at stake here. I'll leave any of the pack who object and just take four with me."

"Just why are you so keen to help him?"

Billy's voice was bitter.

"Because we look after our own and Bella was ours, despite her choices, she chose Jasper and that makes him family of kind too. I'm not arguing about this Harry, Billy, as leader of the pack this is my decision."

Jasper

I had no idea what Sam's real motives were but with Bella missing I'd take any help that was offered. As the two Elders went out one of the younger wolves padded in, turning to look at me before reporting to his Leader. Once he had delivered it he ran back out and Sam came to my side,

"I know we're enemies and you're probably trying to work out my angle but I wouldn't bother, Bella and Charlie mattered to us and I want his, or their, murderer brought to justice, be that human, wolf, or vampire."

"Fair enough. Do you have any leads yet?"

"The pack found a trail of vampire scent a few hundred yards from the Swan House. They're waiting for you, see if you recognize any of them. The others are spreading out to see if there are any more further out. It's not much but it is a start. If you have any back up of your own you might want to contact them now. Especially if vampires are involved."

I nodded and took out my cell phone as I followed Sam to the scent trail the wolves had found.

Peter

I had a bad feeling ever since they left but Char made light of it.

"You just hate that there's no fighting. They'll be back in a few days and The Major is quite capable of looking after Bella."

Emmett agreed with her but Rose was more concerned, she spoke to me about it,

"Do you really think they are headed into trouble?"

"All I know is that my Radar's been going wild since they left. There's shit coming from somewhere and Bella is the most vulnerable of our group. I don't like this one fucking bit."

It frustrated me that I knew there was danger but couldn't pinpoint it. I got a feeling we needed to be moving and this time I overrode the others objections.

"We'll leave for Forks now. If I'm wrong great, but if I'm not we are going to be needed real soon."

We took Emmett's truck and the four of us set off for Forks Washington. I tried The Majors cell phone but it was switched off so when mine rang he was the last person I expected to hear.

"Peter I need your help, Bella's disappeared."

"Already en route. Where are you?"

"On the Reservation."

"Where? What the fuck are you doing there?"

"Sam worked it out. I'll explain when you get here."

"I'm not setting foot in Dogsville Major, not even for you"

"Meet me at the Cullen house and Peter"

"Yeah?"

"Hurry"

I hit the steering wheel in frustration,

"I fucking knew it. We should have gone with them. Now Bella's gone"

"Any idea where or why?"

"No Rose I'm not a fucking clairvoyant. As soon as we get there he'll fill us in."

"Why are the wolves involved?"

"No idea but if their furry little noses can help I'm happy to use them."

I gunned the engine and the scenery whipped past the windows in a blur.

Jasper

I felt better knowing Peter and the others were on their way, Sam was being very helpful but I wasn't sure I trusted him or the rest of the pack. We reached a spot about a quarter of a mile from Charlie's house to find two smaller wolves prowling. I could smell the vampires over the wolf stench but I didn't recognize any of them. Sam looked at me and I shook my head, he sighed frustrated then one of the wolves phased back to communicate with him.

"Seth says there's another scent, much fainter, as if they tried to mask it, just a few hundred feet further on.

I followed the younger wolf testing the air as I went, then I caught it, the faintest hint of a scent but one I recognized and I closed my eyes, unable to believe who was behind Bella's abduction. What I couldn't begin to understand was why the Volturi would be interested in a human girl. And if they were, why such an elaborate scheme? Were they trying to deceive me? If so why? Why was Bella so important they would stage her death, if not to fool me?

"It's the Volturi Sam, or at least one of them and I don't think Alec would be working alone, he's a loyal servant of Aro."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Jasper

"Why do they want Bella? And more importantly why do they want you to believe she's dead?"

I couldn't answer his questions for the simple reason I didn't know the answers, it was all a mystery.

"Come on Jasper think, they want Bella but they don't want you to know they have her, why?"

"Because they know I'll go looking for her."

"OK, so they don't want to lose her, she's valuable, why?"

"I have no idea, if they took her to use as a lever against me or to get me to do something I could understand but they don't. It seems to be Bella they want and that doesn't make sense."

"Does she have anything that might interest them?"

"Not as far as I know. The only strange thing was that Edward couldn't read her mind, but I could read her emotions so..."

"Well if that's it, Aro might want her but why not just take the two of you? Get her to work for them by threatening you? Now that would make sense. There is another puzzle too, The Authorities won't just take it for granted that its Bella's body even if they get a positive I.D on Charlie. They'll try to match Dental Records or do a DNA analysis. Either way they're going to discover that body isn't Bella's and you'll soon hear about it. It seems to me that was a short-term solution. They only need you to believe its Bella for a short while, at most about six weeks. It could be so the trail gets cold, make it harder to locate her, but if they're that scared of you, why not just kill you and be done with it?"

"We're missing a piece of the puzzle Sam, but I also think we're not asking some of the most basic questions."

"OK, go on."

"As Harry pointed out, they had prior knowledge of events happening in Forks. So how? When was the barbecue organised and whose idea was it?"

"That's not going to help you much, it was a joint decision between Charlie, Billy, and Harry and it was only made two days before it happened."

"So someone could have had time to pass on the information, to get a body and be ready?"

"Its tight though and I can't see any of the Quileutes passing information to a vampire."

"It's all we have Sam"

"Yeah, unless the Volturi had a crystal ball"

His words hit me like a rock slide,

"Alice"

"Alice? Alice Cullen? The one you were involved with?"

"Alice sees the future. She would have known what they had planned."

"But why would she want to kill Charlie and steal Bella? If it was a woman scorned she'd want you to know wouldn't she?"

"I never understood Alice's thought processes Sam but if she is involved I'll find her"

" It still doesn't explain why the vampires don't want you to know"

"I'll remember to ask her that before I set her on fire,"

My phone went off then and I snatched it up.

"Major, we're here. What's the plan? I don't think the wolves would take kindly to us invading en masse."

"I'm on my way"

I looked at Sam,

"Thank you"

And held out my hand, he shook it briefly.

"If you need help Jasper...if not I'd still like to know how this pans out."

"I'll keep you in the loop and thank you for the support. I owe you,"

"Now that idea I like. Good luck."

Peter

"I fucking knew it, the bitch"

When The Major told us what he'd discovered I was all for getting our hands on Alice Cullen and breaking her into tiny pieces, feeding each one into a blast furnace while she watched.

"We can't hurt Alice until Bella is safe. If she is involved she's sure to use Bella as a shield, besides we have no idea where she is."

"So what do you suggest Major? Send her a nice polite note on scented fucking paper asking if we could possibly have Bella back?"

Char hit me and as always I subsided muttering to myself. All I wanted to do was hit something, I hated sitting around waiting for the action to start. It just wasn't my strong point, but I bit my tongue and listened.

"If the Volturi have Bella somewhere secretly there's a reason behind it. It's not their usual mode of operation. So Alice must have told them something that made them want her short term with no complications like you looking for her Jasper"

"Unless Alice is intent on torturing him Char"

I couldn't help myself, honest!

"Peter shut up"

God, now even Rose was pissed off with me. Why couldn't they see it? Alice wanted to torture The Major. Cut him loose and wait until he hooks up with Bella then BAM! Snatch her from under his nose, it was that fucking simple.

Charlotte

I knew what Peter was thinking and he had a point, there was however a huge BUT, if it were Alice doing this I'd go along with his train of thought, but it wasn't. Alice hadn't taken Bella, that was down to the Volturi and they were no ones henchmen for hire, No, they were getting something out of the deal, Aro would have his hand outstretched and the payment would be high. How was Alice paying for his services?

"Do you think Alice told Aro about Edwards inability to read her mind? Would that interest him?"

"It wasn't a conscious thing Char she can't switch it on and off, at least not that any of us knew."

"But Aro didn't need to know that did he? Maybe he has something going down and needs Bella's assistance."

"Only if there were a mind reader on the other side and as far as I'm aware Aro and Edward are the only ones. No, there's something else going on, something time related."

"An alliance maybe?"

"Same argument Rose. What use would Bella be, unless there was a mind reader involved?"

"So what do we do?"

I looked at The Major waiting for his decision.

"I'm going to confront Aro, claim Bella as my mate. I don't have any choice."

"Which is exactly what he was trying to avoid for some reason. Can you though, claim her as your mate?"

I knew as soon as I asked, he didn't need to answer,

"Then we'll go with you,"

"Aro would see that as a threat, I have to confront him alone."

"No fucking way. Where you go, I go. It's always been that way."

The Major looked at Peter's indignant face and nodded,

"OK, Peter and I. The rest of you come to Italy with us and find somewhere as a base, we'll call if we need backup"

"Fuck Major, we'll already be dead if we need back up"

The others laughed but I knew the truth of his words. If they needed back up it would already be too late.

Jasper

While Charlotte made the travel arrangements and Rose rang to rent a Villa close to Pisa I contacted Sam as promised, to keep him up to date.

"Do you think this Aro will admit he's got her?"

"He may try to deny it but I know Alec was involved, and once there I'll be able to feel her. I'll know if she's in Volterra."

"Good luck then Jasper."

We left the next evening on a half empty plane which gave us room to spread out but meant the cabin crew were more of a pest than usual. I always tried to be courteous, after all they had a job to do, but worry was making me short-tempered so Rose ran interference for me. Peter sat alone, unusual for him and I wondered what was going on inside that cunning brain. Charlotte joined him after a while but other than taking her hand he ignored her presence. Emmett was flirting with one of the cabin crew while Rose looked on in amusement. I wished Bella were here with me, at my side where she belonged. She must be terrified in Volterra, surrounded by red eyed vampires, and confused, unless of course Aro had told her why she was there. In that case she'd know more than us. He had no right to take my mate, that was the law and he'd broken it. I felt my rage building and without Bella to calm me I struggled.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Jasper

When the plane finally touched down Peter and Emmett went to collect the rental cars while Charlotte collected our luggage and Rose stayed at my side, her arm in mine.

"Jazz, try to calm down, you're making us all jumpy. You'll be with her soon"

I took a deep breath and nodded, she was right, I was radiating my anger outwards to stop myself exploding but it was affecting the others, even normally amiable Emmett was showing signs of a short temper. We drove straight to the villa. It was halfway between Pisa and Volterra, set in its own grounds and close to a heavily wooded area which meant we could hunt. Peter and Charlotte went out first while we took the bags in and I gave Rose some last minute instructions.

"Keep the car topped up with fuel and ready to roll at a moments notice just in case. Get some non perishable food and bottled drinks in for Bella but packed in the trunk, ready"

"You want me to get first aid supplies too?"

I nodded in answer to Rose's question although if Bella was bleeding I didn't give her a hope in hell of getting out of Volterra alive.

"I'll scout the area, pick out a few escape routes, just in case"

Emmett was thinking ahead too. They wouldn't have time to plan if we came down in a hurry.

Peter and I left as Rose and Emmett went to hunt, Charlotte would stay at the villa until they got back then make her way closer to Volterra, that way if communication became difficult she had a chance to find out what was going on, and if things went badly send a warning to the villa.

"You know if we're right about Alice the fuckers will have a reception committee waiting"

"Good. We'll see Aro that much quicker."

I wasn't in the mood to talk and Peter who knew me as well as I knew myself went quiet. Volterra came in sight and the ache in my chest eased a little. I could have cried in relief, realizing I hadn't really believed Bella was still alive and now I had proof. Peter saw my expression,

"So it is a rescue mission."

He didn't need me to say anything, and a few minutes later we drove through the city walls of Volterra. It was dusk and the Cafe's and Bars in the square were beginning to fill up. We drove right up to the Clock Tower entrance where Peters reception committee waited, Jane, Felix, and Demetri.

As he got out of the car Peter threw the keys at Alec who caught them without thinking,

"Park it, check the levels ,and give it a polish, boy"

I grinned at Alec's furious expression, Jane wasn't amused either but Felix was stifling a grin.

"Aro is eager to see you so lets not keep him waiting"

Jane was as haughty as ever, but we fell in between Demetri and Felix with Alec bringing up the rear. Neither of us spoke, we weren't intimidated, we just had nothing to say to these underlings. It was Aro I wanted to speak to, and him alone.

Aro

They walked in as if they were in procession, not being shepherded and seeing Alec's face I realized they had upset him already. He really must learn to hold a poker face or people like Peter Whitlock would beat him every time. Jane stepped aside and I stood before our two visitors ready to greet them.

"Major Whitlock and your Captain. How nice to receive a visit from such illustrious guests. I trust you had a good journey? Flying can be so tedious in a Private Jet, it must be pure hell shut up with all those humans in a commercial plane. Still here you are, I take it there is something you think we can help you with. The Volturi is at your service."

"Good. I'll have the oil changed and the windows cleaned as well then boy"

Captain Whitlock aimed this at Alec who looked thunderous but I shook my head. I didn't want to start anything, at least not yet.

"Aro, I'm here to claim my mate,"

"Really Major? I assume you believe we have her here in Volterra?"

"Aro don't play games with me. I smelled Jane's scent near the fire, I want Bella back."

I turned a disapproving glance at Jane, very sloppy and because of her slip I had a problem confronting me.

"I see, a fire you say? Why would you be at the scene of a fire Jane Dear One? Are you quite sure Major?"

His fists clenched and I saw Felix move a little closer mirrored by the Captain. Tensions were too high, I needed to defuse the situation.

"Would you allow me a few minutes? Perhaps we can clear this matter up amicably."

They knew I wasn't asking permission but The Major played along with a nod. I called the others and we went through to a smaller chamber away from our guests. Caius and Marcus who had been watching from the balcony joined us before I spoke.

"Well I can hardly deny our involvement now Jane has been implicated."

"I warned you this was dangerous. You took The Majors mate from under his nose, now he knows and he's here to claim her back, under our own laws we have to hand her over."

"Those laws are for others. We make them, so they are ours to break if the occasion warrants it Caius."

"You do that and we lose face. Remind me why we took her in the first place Aro. Are we even sure Alice Cullen was telling the truth? She could have been lying to get us to do her dirty work."

"Perhaps we should speak to Alice again."

Marcus was uneasy too.

"Can you see the relationship between The Major and Bella?"

He smiled wearily,

"Do you really need me to tell you Aro? Surely you can see for yourself, he's come here to claim her. Oh yes, I understand Bella is demanding to speak to someone. She wants her mate, now then... what was his name?... ...oh yes...Jasper Whitlock."

I hated it when he used sarcasm and he knew it.

Alice

I knew he was here in Volterra, Felix had delighted in telling me, he knew I was apprehensive. I was sure Aro would want to speak to me again but I had nothing new to tell him, I'd seen what I'd seen, shown him my thoughts and only time would tell if I'd been right. I'd heard Bella was making a fuss and they'd asked me to speak to her, Me! As I pointed out, that would probably have made the situation even worse. Since then I'd been dodging further requests but I knew eventually I would have to face her. The rap on my door was followed by Jane's sneering face.

"Aro wants to see you. Don't worry they aren't with him".

I ignored the barb and followed her to Aro's small private audience chamber which was quite full. Marcus looked bored, Caius furious, and Aro curious, so no change there!

"Ah Alice, so good of you to come. My brothers and I wanted to talk to you further about Bella"

"I can't tell you any more. Only what I saw and she's only been here a short while"

"True dear but it seems one of us" he glared at Jane, "was careless and led The Major here to Volterra."

"It's a shame you didn't see that" Caius snapped at me.

"Sorry I can't be watching for everything. I did tell you that."

"You also told us Bella has a gift but we've seen no sign of that"

"She still has to learn how to use it. I know what I saw, it's a very powerful gift, very useful to you."

"And the rest?"

"I know what I saw"

"Very well Alice. I take it you won't be joining us when we return to our guests?"

I shook my head and left as fast as I could. I wanted to be as far from Jazz as possible. Being in the same building was enough to make me shiver.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Aro

"So Brothers, what do we do?"

"I don't trust her Aro. I say we send Bella home with her mate."

"And if Alice Cullen is right Caius?"

"We can always take action later on, if we feel it is necessary."

"Marcus?"

He rarely bothered to contribute to our decisions so I was rather surprised when he sat up and started to speak.

"I feel the same way Caius does about Alice Cullen, her gift isn't foolproof, she herself admits that, people change their minds, do things differently. I think she is using us to further her own ends. She hates The Major, she's very jealous of Bella...in short Aro, I think she's deceived us. For this reason I think we should let The Major take his mate back. As Caius so rightly said, we can always act later if we feel so inclined. I'm not sure we need any more weapons, we have plenty in our arsenal as it is. If you would like, I'll speak to Bella or The Major, explain and casually drop Alice's name. Or are you still hoping she'll stay here?"

I shook my head,

"No, Alice has her own agenda, that I admit. We were just a stop on her route. I'd hate to think she turned against us so perhaps a word in the right ear...very well, I'll deal with The Major, you speak to Bella and be sure to let her know who she has to thank for her stay here. Happy now Caius?"

"No, we should never have become entangled in this in the first place, it was a bad decision. In the future Aro I suggest we make such decisions collectively."

Jasper

I felt Bella was close but she didn't seem to be afraid, in fact she was angry...No ..more than that, she was livid and I was sure someone was on the receiving end of that. I felt relief, if she could be that angry then she hadn't been harmed. I glanced at Peter who was watching Felix who stood at the door.

"I didn't know they stacked shit that high."

Felix ignored him, he was far too old and experienced to be baited in that way.

"Peter stop playing around. Bella's here and I'd say someone is on the end of a tongue lashing about now."

"Good girl. Make things as difficult as possible for the fuckers. You think they'll be finished in there soon only I'm getting fed up standing round here like a fucking obelisk!"

Like Felix I ignored his comments, trying to pinpoint Bella's position but without much success, her emotions were swinging too much, then I heard the door behind me open,

"About fucking time"

Felix came to stand behind us,

"If he thinks breathing down my neck like a girl is intimidating, he's a bigger ass hole than I thought."

Aro

I heard the Captains comments, he really wasn't intimidated by Felix, most unusual. I wasn't sure if he were confident or extremely stupid but to have stood at The Majors side for so long I was going with the former.

"Major, sorry to have kept you waiting so long but I had to speak to several of the Guard to find out exactly what had happened."

"Bullshit!"

I ignored the Captains remark but The Major's eyes met mine in a challenge, he knew I was lying but for now would continue to listen. A tactician indeed, picking his battles carefully.

"Your mate is here and was brought against her will I'm sorry to say, but I will be taking action against those involved. However it seems she became very distressed"

He stiffened and I heard a growl building in his chest.

"Please Major, allow me to finish. She was very distressed but has received the best care. Under the circumstances I couldn't possibly allow her to leave until she has fully recovered. Then I will put our Private Jet at her disposal, surely you wouldn't expect her to travel distressed."

"I want to see her"

"Of course I'll have someone come and escort you. If you'd excuse me a moment."

Peter

That little weasel was lying through his fucking teeth and we both knew it.

"Major what's going on?"

"No idea but I intend finding out and I will personally speak to the "someone" who upset her."

"I'm with you. I hope it's that huge ugly fucker Felix. I'd like the opportunity to take him on."

"If it was him she'd be dead, think before you open your mouth Peter."

He was right, I just wanted to see Bella too. She'd gotten under my skin like an itch you couldn't scratch.

"What do we do about the others?"

"Once I've seen Bella I'll decide. I don't trust Aro, we still don't know the whole picture yet."

This was getting more like one of those Chinese puzzle boxes, a puzzle within a puzzle.

Aro

Despite what I'd said to the others, Caius especially, I couldn't just let her go. I needed to be sure, if Alice was right or wrong. It would only delay their departure a short time and while having The Major and his annoying Captain guests wasn't an ideal situation, needs must. As I went back to my chamber to instruct Demetri I was confronted by a seriously annoyed Caius.

"Aro, what are you doing? We agreed Bella should be released"

"I changed my mind. It's only for a few days Caius, don't be so disturbed. If Alice is proved wrong then she goes home, taking The Major with her"

"And if Alice is proved right? Do you really think the Major is going to take that without protest? And by protest I'm not talking about a nicely worded letter of complaint. You're playing with fire Aro and I for one have no intention of getting burned."

"Caius control yourself. They are here, in the centre of our power base, who holds the upper hand? Or are you so intimidated by The Major?"

"Have you seen him in action Aro? Because I have and I'd bet in his favour any time."

"Caius we have Jane and Alec so there's nothing to concern yourself about."

"You are very confident Aro, arrogant even, be careful it doesn't cone back to bite you. Remember Marcus has already gone to talk to Bella"

"No Caius, he's gone to make sure Bella understands her position. Did you really think I was going to relinquish the possible gain to us so easily? You are getting slow Brother. What we want, we get, no matter how strong the opposition. Now calm yourself before we go back to The Major."

Caius

So Aro and Marcus were working together, leaving me out of the equation. I never expected better of Aro but Marcus! It was unlike him to drum up the energy for any kind of action. Were they gambling that Alice was right, that we would, they would, get their secret weapon after all? They knew I disapproved of their actions, knew I would have vetoed the action if I'd known before they acted. Very few of our laws meant anything to me but there were two that I held to be sacrosanct, one was the law with regard to humans and our secret, the other concerning mates. The Major had theoretically broken the first although we knew it was Edward Cullen who had introduced her to our world. But to part a mated pair, to come between them was wrong. We all knew the pain and distress it would cause and above all else it was our responsibility to keep our race healthy and safe. The Major and Bella were no threat to our world, he would change her or be left alone in years to come when she grew old and died. This theoretical weapon wasn't worth the loss of face we would sustain if it all went wrong. Aro was acting too hastily, he should have waited and watched, only acting if Alice Cullen proved right. It was time for me to act, I wasn't without my own influence here in Volterra, Aro wasn't the only one who wielded power and I had my own reasons for wanting Bella safe.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Jasper

Felix approached and spoke very softly,

"Caius would be grateful for a private word Major"

I looked at Peter who shook his head very slightly, Felix caught it and smiled,

"The Captain is welcome to join you, if you wish."

We followed him down the corridor leading from the Great Audience Chamber to a small door inset near the end. Felix knocked and opened it, ushering us in before stepping out and shutting it.

"You train your attack dogs well" Peter quipped.

Caius smiled and beckoned us to seats in front of his desk. I noticed he looked less than satisfied with what was happening and he leaned back in his seat studying us for a moment as if choosing his words,

"Major I have to tell you that this whole business sits uneasy with me. My Brothers have been influenced by someone I don't wholly trust. Someone whose predictions they have decided to act on. Your mate will not be allowed to leave Volterra despite what you were told a short while ago. If I may make a suggestion, I would insist on being with her, otherwise I fear you may never see what all this about. You too would be staying here but I assure you, if our source is correct you would want to be here."

"Can't any of you bastards just come out and say what you mean? All this secrecy is getting on my fucking wick."

Caius looked at Peter with a good-natured smile and I had a sneaky suspicion he was on our side. The question was why? Could it be that the Volturi were fighting among themselves?

"As The Captain so beautifully put it, we do like our secrets and duelling with words. I can't tell you everything but Bella wasn't harmed bringing her here, neither has she since she arrived. I'm sure there are various members of the Guard who wish it were otherwise, your mate has a, shall we say, certain flair for getting her message across. I would think Aro will have made sure she is aware that deviating from her story of her distress would be harmful to either you or the gallant Captain. Its my belief that she is gifted but not yet aware of it. Do you intend to change her soon Major? I'd like to see the new improved Bella sometime.

"Was Alice Cullen responsible for Bella's kidnap?"

"Indirectly yes. She came to us with an interesting proposition and Aro as usual snatched the chance to build his power base."

"Is she here in Volterra?"

"She is. Would you like the chance to confront her Major?"

I nodded while Peter just laughed.

"Very well, but remember she is under Aro's protection while in Volterra so killing her is out of the question"

"Why does Aro want Bella and why all the deception, the fire, the bodies?"

"I'm sure Alice will explain. Her plan was a good one and would probably have worked perfectly if not for Jane's slip up. Such a pity that."

So Jane's slip up hadn't been one at all. I suspected Caius was behind it. He was so strongly against Aro's plan he had tried to foil it.

"I'd like to see Alice now"

"Very well Major I'll have her called"

Caius

I was going to enjoy this, Alice Cullen grated on me, how a woman could be so vindictive to someone she called friend was beyond me. How she could torture her so called mate another, she needed watching carefully, like wounded tiger she would turn on anyone, even the hand that fed her. Alice skipped into the room all smiles until she saw my other guests then she turned but Felix guarding the door smiled at her and shook his head. She glanced quickly at The Major then approached me,

"You promised" she hissed.

"No Alice, Aro promised, I made no such undertaking and I think it only fair that The Major be able to put some questions to you. Whether you choose to answer them is up to you but I would strongly suggest you consider doing so. I will give you my personal assurance that no one will touch you, that should be of some comfort. Major, she's all yours."

Alice

Well I wasn't going to die here but I would have to explain my actions. What would happen when I left Volterra was a different proposition. I knew Jazz would be looking for me and Peter too, so I would need more assurances from Aro, which I would get when I was proved right, which I would be.

"Jazz, its been a long time."

"Not nearly long enough Alice. I want to know what's going on here"

"I thought you might. Unfortunately things didn't go quite as planned or you wouldn't be standing here now. I'm not normally a vindictive person as you know"

"Yeah and I own a squadron of flying pigs."

I hated Peter and glared as he interrupted me.

"You and Bella, it just wasn't right. She belonged to Edward and that accident was supposed to push them closer, make her hate and fear you. But he had to go all noble and you cracked altogether. Still you were back with Maria and that was a good compromise. Edward would have come looking for her eventually. Then Peter decides to butt in. You really are a pain in the ass."

He grinned and bowed.

"Any time bitch"

"I'll ignore you"

"You can try, many others have but no one has succeeded yet"

I looked back at Jasper.

"Can't you muzzle him?"

He just looked at me coldly,

"Well anyway, despite my best efforts, Maria failed to destroy you and Bella stumbles blindly into Peter. Jazz and Bella meet again and fall in love, all very Rom-Com if you ask me. Then I saw a way of splitting the two of you permanently, it was perfect, and you handed me the means yourself"

"Why Alice?"

"Because you didn't make me love you, because you needed me, because I could. Any of those would do Jazz. As for Bella, how could anyone want her? Love her more than me? You left me and found her. True happiness? I don't think so. The fact I didn't want you didn't mean I was happy for you to find your hearts desire"

"So what did you tell Aro that had his grasping hands twitching? Something to do with her gift?"

"Well that might have been good enough to entice him but no, I just mentioned it in passing. No, you gave me just what I needed, made it so easy, I saw what would happen in bright Technicolor. You lose, I win"

"Let me kill the bitch now"

Jasper shook his head, I knew he was waiting for the blow he knew was coming and I looked forward to seeing his expression.

"Aro was very interested in my vision, I saw his eyes light up the minute I told him what was within his grasp with just a little effort on his part."

Jasper

She was playing with me, hoping to goad me into action, she should have known better, I never acted until I had the facts. I looked over to Caius who was showing a keen interest in the proceedings.

"Just so you know, if she doesn't tell me what I want to know I'm going to start removing limbs"

He turned to her,

"Alice I suggest you tell him before he makes good on his threat. I'm not sure Felix would be inclined to step in quickly."

Caius was warning her and telling me I could hurt her if necessary. She pouted before sighing,

"OK I saw you and Bella, all the passionate moments, so sweet"

I tensed at this, so she'd been spying on us.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Jasper

"I really thought between us Maria and I had killed off Jasper but no, Bella resurrects him curse her. Then I realized that by doing so she handed me the instrument of her own destruction and yours too. You see Bella is pregnant with your child, a child who will have a special gift, a very powerful weapon that I knew Aro would want."

I hadn't heard her last words, Bella was pregnant? Of course the child was mine but was such a thing even possible? Or was Alice just playing mind games with all of us?

"You're a lying bitch"

Peter said it for me and I saw her lip curl in distaste,

"Prove it. Aro believes me and pretty soon it will be self-evident. She's pregnant with a vampire's child so it will grow fast. Your dilemma Jazz will be who you choose to save, Bella or the Brat, you can't have both."

Her smile was too much for me and I lunged but Felix and Caius intervened and I was held back.

"Escort Alice back to her quarters Felix"

She looked back as she walked out, a triumphant smile on her face.

"So you see Major, Aro's interest is in your unborn child. A few weeks, maybe a month, and we will all be able to see the truth."

Caius explained.

"What is it my baby can do?"

"Alice was very vague about that, other than its power as a weapon she couldn't tell Aro much."

"Alice never told the whole truth in her entire life."

"I agree. There's something she is holding back and I have to wonder what and why?"

"If it had been in Aro's interest she would have told him "

"Of course. Which makes me believe it isn't. This baby could be a threat to us if we try to use its gift for our own ends. Who knows? I'm willing to make a bargain with you Major"

The idea of a child, my child, being a reality was more than I could comprehend but I heard Peter's voice as if from a distance

"We're listening."

"I'm willing go help you escape with Bella, for a consideration"

"Yeah I knew there would be a price tag"

"We all have to pay at some point Captain. I don't want Bella or this baby, if it exists, in Aro's grasp. I want all of you to disappear and if there is a baby I want its existence kept as quiet as possible. Its powers, if any, downplayed until such time as it may become of use to me."

"You're planning a take over bid in the future? Goodbye Aro, hello Caius the new Volturi leader."

"Would that bother you?"

"I guess not, you're all as corrupt as hell. It's akin to making a pact with the Devil but I guess its our only alternative. What about Aro and Alice?"

"Alice you can have later. Once Bella is safely away Aro won't need her any longer. Shes a little too conniving even for him, so he'll probably cut her loose. Leave Aro to me."

"And why should we trust you?"

"Your options are limited but..."

His face became softer, almost gentle for a while,

"Lets just say I owe Bella this much, she deserves better than to be Aro's puppet"

"That's it?"

"It's all you are going to get from me so, do we have a deal?"

I touched Peter on the shoulder and nodded

"Looks like it Caius"

"Good. Felix you know what to do"

Jasper

Felix who had just returned nodded and ushered us out along yet another corridor to a room at the end.

"You have ten minutes tops to get her and get out. Any time after that the alarm might be raised"

"Do you know what the fuck is going on?"

He hesitated, eyes darting from the door to Peter before answering,

"Lets just say Caius is interested in Genealogy."

Then he walked rapidly away.

"Ten minutes so use it wisely."

Bella

I had no idea where I was or why. The last thing I remember was waking up to the sounds of flames crackling and the smell of burning wood. I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me, then nothing. I don't think I was unconscious but I could hear and see nothing. I'd read about sensory deprivation experiments and it felt a bit like that, as if the world existed somewhere but I was no longer a part of it. When I was next aware of my surroundings everything had changed. I was in a strange room with stone walks and heavy furniture, there were no windows but it wasn't stuffy so fresh air was getting in somewhere. Food was passed to me by a dumb-waiter, nothing fancy but well prepared, it smelled good and I was so hungry I put suspicion to one side and ate. After no ill effects I decided whoever was holding me, wanted me in good health. There were books in here, a CD player with a selection of artists and a TV with a huge selection of DVDs. It was really weird! One door was locked but another opened into a fully equipped bathroom. The dresser drawers were full of clothes in various sizes which again was spooky but for all the comfort and luxuries I was alone and I missed Jazz terribly, my chest aching with the loss. I knew this pain would only subside when I was with him again and who knew how long that would be? I held on to the knowledge that he would be looking and he would find me wherever I was. When I slept I dreamed of fire and woke screaming and clutching a pillow, it got to the point where I was afraid to sleep, only allowing it when I was too exhausted to keep my eyes open longer. I started scratching lines on the wall to see the passage of time. Every time I got a meal I put one line and worked on about three meals a day. I'd been here a depressingly long time as I looked at the scratches.

Feeling I needed to do something I kept the tin plate and mug from my meals and started banging on the door keeping it up as long as I could and suddenly I heard a voice from the other side.

"All that will do is wear you out Bella so stop."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"You're safe. That's all you need to know, now rest"

"You rest! I want out. I want Jasper. I'll keep it up until I get what I want. You can't keep me here."

"It may have passed your notice but we can, now stop tiring yourself out and rest."

I continued hammering the door and shouting until both plate and mug were mangled metal and my arms were too tired to continue. It became a ritual I slept only when I couldn't avoid it then I started on the door again. Surely someone must hear. My arms became tired more quickly and I was exhausted more quickly. Were they drugging me? I tried not eating or drinking but it made no difference, except to make me hungry.. I spent hours laying on my bed too tired to move. Then I started feeling nauseous, was I becoming sick? I didn't think I had a fever but it worried me. Looking at the scratches on the wall I realized I was losing track of time, I couldn't remember the last time I scratched a new line. Was I being fattened up for that red-eyed vampire to drain? Was I sick? Was this all a nightmare? I had no way of telling and no one to talk to, I was alone in my tomb like rooms. As the days went into weeks, or did they? I noticed I'd put on some weight, great! With no way to exercise I was becoming a blob. I could imagine Jasper coming to rescue me and taking one look at a huge blob of fat run as fast as he could. I looked down at my hands, my ring...it was gone when I woke up in here and I felt its loss keenly, but Jasper even more.

**I know there are some of you who hate the whole pregnancy thing but I don't go down this route often, bear with me. Thank you Jules x**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Bella

When I heard voices outside my room I remained silent, trying to hear what they were saying. I couldn't make out individual words but suddenly I knew it was Jasper out there. The ache in my chest eased and I felt more at peace. I hammered on the door desperately,

"Jasper help"

My voice shocked me, I hadn't heard it in so long and it was hoarse. A feeling of calm spread through me, he was here, he'd come for me as I knew he would and I touched the door hoping my hand could feel him through the wood.

"Stand away Bella"

So Peter was with him, I stood to one side as there was a terrible crash and the door flew through the air to slam against the far wall. Two figures came in with it and I fell into Jaspers arms, a feeling of contentment flooding through me. I found myself picked up and carried into the corridor before he began to run, so fast the walls were a blur. I wound my arms around his neck and closed my eyes as he ran with me, Peter behind us running backwards. We crashed through another door and I opened my eyes for a second to see a sunlit square before closing them again. How they got through without being seen I had no idea, speed alone I guessed but I never heard any gasps or screams. We didn't slow down for a long time but I heard Peter talking to someone on his cell phone and a few minutes later we came to a halt and I opened my eyes again. I was passed from Jaspers arms to Rosalie's very gently and felt a cold hand on my cheek.

"Bella, Rose and Emmett will take you with them. As soon as I'm sure you aren't being followed we'll join you. Just remember, I love you"

His cool lips on mine were heaven and then he was gone, no we were gone. Emmett was driving way too fast but I knew he had the reflexes to keep us safe. Rose sat in the back with me, a smile on her face as she brushed my hair back,

"Can't you stay out of trouble for a few hours Bella?"

I started to smile then remembered the fire.

"What happened Rose?"

She grimaced,

"You were kidnapped by the Volturi and they set your father's house on fire. Two bodies were found, we don't know whose yet but one was supposed to be you"

"That's why my ring is missing. Did Jasper get it back...oh God he thought I was dead didn't he?"

"Just for a little while. Sam Uley worked it out with him and they've been looking for you ever since."

"Sam Uley? The wolves helped Jazz?"

I didn't understand, my head ached and my stomach churned. I begged Emmett to stop and was violently sick at the roadside, Rose rubbing my back. Once I was finished we set off again and Rose handed me a bottle of water to rinse my mouth out.

"Sorry Rose, all the tension I think"

"Its OK Bella, you've been through a lot."

i asked her what had happened and she explained all she knew.

"We don't know about Charlie, I'm sorry Bella"

I nodded, starting to cry, and she put her arm around me, hugging me close as I soaked the shoulder of her blouse. We drove for hours before I heard voices and Emmet's booming voice then the car started again and Rose heaved a sigh of relief.

"Where are we? Will Jazz catch up soon?"

"We're in Switzerland Bella and I'm sure both Jazz and Peter will catch up soon. They're just making sure Aro doesn't send any bloodhounds after you."

"But why did he want me in the first place?"

"No idea Bella, you'll have to ask them when they get here. You look really pale, I think we should stop somewhere so you can eat."

I was hungry but when I sat down in a roadside Café with Rose the smell turned my stomach.

"Try to eat something Bella"

I chose a tuna salad, I loved tuna but I couldn't eat it. I managed a little of the salad, a milk shake, and some bread and butter, but within half an hour I brought it all back up again.

"Right we need somewhere for Bella to rest, she's obviously stressed out."

Emmett pulled into a hotel forecourt and a little while later I was in bed, curtains pulled against the afternoon sun with hot milk and dry toast. It took a while but I eventually dozed off clutching Rose's hand to make sure she stayed with me.

Rose

Bella was very pale and there were dark smudges under her eyes. I was worried she was sick, especially as she couldn't keep anything down apart from the milk and toast she'd had before she went to sleep. When my phone went I was relieved,

"How's Bella?"

"Asleep Jazz but I think this has really upset her.. How long are you going to be?"

"Should be with you in the next couple of days. Look after her Rose. And Rose..."

"Yes"

"Tell her I love her"

"Will do"

Bella was very restless and still too pale for my liking so when Emmett joined us I left him with her, holding her hand and I found a Pharmacy. I picked up some stomach powders, a thermometer, and flu remedies, hoping I wouldn't need anything else. The stock in the car was almost exhausted. When I got back she'd woken and immediately thrown up, poor Emmett was doing his best but he was relieved to see me. I helped Bella clean up and while she was in the shower I rang Jazz.

"What's wrong Rose? Is it Bella? Is she OK?"

He wasn't his usual cool collected self.

"OK stop Jazz. She's been sick again and she looks so pale, I'm worried. Do you think I should try to contact Carlisle?"

He hesitated, again out of character for him,

"OK I'll be there as soon as I can. Look after her Rose."

If I hadn't known better I would have said he was keeping something back. I rang the hospital Carlisle was working in and I was in luck, he was in his office.

Carlisle

I hadn't spoken to Rose since Esme told me Bella had come to the house for help. I'd been staggered to hear what she had said, after all we owed Bella something for the way we'd left her. Rose and Emmett had gone after them and I'd waited to hear more, hoping Bella hadn't thought I felt the same way Esme did so when the switchboard told me Rosalie Hale was on the line I answered eagerly.

"Rose its good to hear from you. Are you OK? Is Bella? What happened?"

"We need your help Carlisle. Bella's sick and I have no idea what to do"

I made her tell me exactly what was wrong and what she'd done.

"Well it could be stress, or a stomach bug, or something she's eaten. I'd have to see her to tell you more. Where are you?"

When she told me I thought about my shifts for the next week, I could get them covered, enough of the other doctors owed me favours.

"OK I'll get a flight, Emmett can meet me at the airport. In the meantime keep her hydrated and rested."

I packed a bag with a few things just in case and rang the Airport. I had a friend who flew a Private Jet which I'd used on occasion and as luck would have it he was free. I just had time to go home, pack and tell Esme where I was going. I was surprised how upset she was.

"You're dropping everything to run to Bella's side? After I sent her away! Carlisle, she's damaged our family, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Esme, she's sick and Rose asked for my help, I couldn't turn her down."

"Yes you could but you won't. Your devotion to duty, healing the sick, clouds your judgement sometimes Carlisle. What will Edward say when he hears? Or Alice? You don't care about their feelings do you?"

"Of course but why should Edward care? He was the one who broke it off not Bella, and Alice, well she made it very clear she was better off without Jasper. I'll talk to them when I get back"

"What about me? Don't my feelings matter? You're leaving me here alone?"

"I didn't think you'd want to come. You made your feelings about Bella very clear"

"Yes and you obviously don't care, don't take me and my feelings into consideration at all. I don't want you to go Carlisle"

"Esme I gave my word to Rose"

"Then go, if they are more important than me, go"

"Esme I love you, but as a Doctor I have a responsibility to the sick. Come with me"

She shook her head, her face hard and bitter,

"Just go"

Then she went into her workroom and slammed the door, a problem that would have to wait if I were to do as I'd promised Rose. Sighing I said goodbye to Esme through the closed door and grabbed my car keys off the hall table.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Rose

Bella had eaten breakfast, dry toast and cold milk and so far, fingers crossed, it had stayed down. Jazz had rung to say he and Peter were about six hours out and Carlisle to say he was in the air. It looked like they might arrive around the same time. Bella wasn't happy I'd rung Carlisle but softened a bit when I told her I'd cleared it with Jazz first. Emmett had disappeared, promising he'd be at the Airport to meet Carlisle, I think illness made him nervous. Bella was struggling to do her jeans up and complaining they'd shrunk as there was a knock on the door. I motioned Bella to step into the bathroom before answering it. A young lad in uniform stood there holding a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Miss Swan?"

"No, but I'll take them for her"

I signed his paperwork and gave him a tip before calling Bella out. She looked at the flowers,

"What did Emmett do that he had to buy that many flowers? He must have really annoyed you"

I laughed and held out the card which she took from me, colouring as she read the message,

"I'll be with you soon, love you. Jasper xx

"Looks like someone cares"

She took the flowers from me and looked round for a vase. In the end we took the rubbish from the plastic bin in the bathroom and filled it with water.

"Well it's not cut glass or crystal"

"Thank God!"

Bella shuddered and I suddenly remembered,

"Oh Sorry"

She surprised me with a hug,

"Thanks for everything Rose, you've been a real friend.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she ran for the bathroom, hand over her mouth. As I put the bucket of flowers on the coffee table.

"Rose"

I heard panic in her voice and ran for the bathroom, wondering what now?

Emmett

Carlisle landed early and I filled him in on what we knew. He was very upset that Alice seemed to be implicated although he was withholding judgement until he was sure. When I asked about Esme I saw his grimace,

"She doesn't feel any differently about Bella I'm afraid. I might have to go home with more than a bouquet of flowers after this"

He was trying to make a joke out of it but I knew Esmes attitude hurt and upset him. We got held up in traffic so I rang Rose to let her know.

"Put Carlisle on Emmett, Jazz wants to talk to him"

She sounded worried so I handed the phone to Carlisle

"Jazz is already there"

"Carlisle we have a problem. Bella is pregnant and we have no idea what to do"

"I see, I take it you are the father?"

"What kind of question is that Carlisle? Yes, I am, if that's even possible"

"Theoretically yes, although I've never heard of a real instance. So we can assume this baby is at least part vampire"

"Is that going to be dangerous?"

"Lets wait until I've examined her, Emmett tells me we'll be with you shortly"

As I handed Emmett back the phone I saw the grin on his face,

"So Jazz a daddy. Awesome!"

"We have to get Bella through the pregnancy first. There's a lot that could go wrong"

I'd never heard of a human woman giving birth to a hybrid except in legends and they always ended tragically. It would take all my skills and Bella's strength to prove the legends wrong.

Rose

When I got to the bathroom, expecting at the very least to see a few limbs missing from the blood curdling scream Bella had uttered, she sat on the edge of the tub looking at the weighing scales in horror.

"What? You frightened the life out of me Bella"

She looked at me indignantly,

"I've put on almost a stone since I went into that place. With all the throwing up how is that possible?"

"Don't ask me, you'll have to take it up with Carlisle"

I heard footsteps approaching the door

"It sounds like they're here now"

I opened the door and was almost knocked over in Jaspers eagerness to see Bella. Peter stood looking at me with a grin.

"So Rose, how's our mum to be?"

"What!"

Then it all fell into place, the tiredness, throwing up, weight gain,

"Bella doesn't know does she?"

Before he could answer I heard an excited squeal from Bella.

"I think she does now."

We all sat together while Jasper, with Bella in his lap, asleep on his shoulder, explained what Caius and Alice had told him.

Carlisle

I thought the best thing would be to talk to Jasper and Bella first so Rose and Emmett went to hunt with Peter and Charlotte, leaving us alone.

"Right, now before I do anything I want you both to realize we are going into uncharted territory here. I have no experience with delivering babies, outside of an odd occasion and never this kind of baby. There's no manual, no guidelines so I want you to know I will do my best, working on instinct. Having said all that I need to be sure it's what you want, Bella? Jasper?"

Bella looked at me with eyes full of happiness, she didn't need to speak.

"Carlisle, Alice said something that worries me, it may have been spite but I'd like to hear what you have to say on the subject. I've already told Bella. Alice told me that I had to choose between the baby and Bella, is that a possibility? Because I'm telling you what I told her. I'd wait till the last possible moment before making a decision but she always comes first. There won't be any messing around, Bella comes first."

"I won't lie to you, there is always a danger with a pregnancy and with this its going to be much higher but I will do all I can. Have you had any problems so far?"

She shook her head colouring but Jasper touched her flushed cheek and she looked at me,

"Only the sickness and putting on so much weight so fast"

" When I've examined you I'll know more. The sickness isn't unusual in pregnancy but we have to make sure you get something inside you."

"Carlisle, is Bella in any danger at the moment?"

"I don't think so. Can I examine you Bella? There's no need to be embarrassed. Would you like Jasper to stay or would you rather I examined you in private?"

She clutched Jaspers hand tightly,

"Do you mind staying with me Jazz?"

He looked at her so tenderly it made me smile.

"Bella I want to be with you all the way. You are giving me something I never thought I would get, a family and a child of my own."

He sat beside her holding her hand and talking softly as I examined her. She was definitely pregnant but much too advanced for the supposed dates. This could be awkward, I had to speak to Bella alone.

"Jasper I think it would be a good idea if you hunted now, Bella will want you close soon."

He looked at me suspiciously but at a smile and nod from Bella he got up and kissed her before walking to the door

"I promise I won't be gone long."

She threw him a kiss and as we heard the outer door close the silence hung between us. Finally I started the conversation I was dreading.

"Bella you aren't going to like my question but I have to ask it anyway as your doctor and not judgementally. Are you sure this is Jaspers baby?"

She looked at me aghast before answering, tears flowing freely down her flushed cheeks

"How could you even think that Carlisle? How dare you think I would deceive him like that?"

"Bella please, I only ask because the pregnancy is far too advanced. This baby is at least four months into its gestation period so you see why I'm asking"

"I think you'd better leave Carlisle if that's the way you are thinking."

That's all she managed before dissolving into sobs. The door flew open and a very angry Jasper stood there. "Carlisle I swear if you aren't out of my sight in seconds I will kill you"

He looked as if he meant it so I walked out leaving him to cool off and Bella to compose herself. Later I would explain my question to him. I had no idea how this pregnancy should go on, maybe the vampire part of the baby was accelerating the growth but I didn't want Jasper taken in by anyone even though I doubted Bella would be so unkind. But if she were pregnant and knew it she might panic and grab at any opportunity to have a father for the baby.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Jasper

I held Bella close as she sobbed, I'd been on my way out when I felt Bella's distress and the rage swelled in my chest. I had no idea what had passed between Carlisle and Bella, just that he had upset her and no one was going to hurt my Bella, no one. When her sobs quieted I asked her what had happened and her reply delivered in a whisper made me even more angry. I wanted to find him and rip him apart but as always Bella calmed me.

"He's on your side Jazz and I don't blame him for that. It just upset me, I promise you there has never been anyone else. How could there be? You are my everything"

"It was a stupid and thoughtless question when you consider you've been with either Peter and Charlotte or Rose and Emmett for weeks now and I knew darlin', I knew I was your first and I hope I'll be your only."

I kissed her tenderly and her eyes opened in surprise.

"Surprised at me kissing you?"

She shook her head and put our clasped hands on her rounded belly. At first I felt nothing except a soft swelling, then I felt it, a tiny movement.

"Kiss me again" she said excitedly and I was happy to oblige, this time we felt it together. As our lips met the baby moved.

"He/ She knows you're here with us. Jazz I'm scared, Carlisle is the only person we can ask to help I know that, but I hate the things he thinks about me."

"I'll speak to him Bella. I guess as a doctor he feels he has to ask the questions but I won't let him upset you again. It isn't good for baby.

"The little one knows you and I love it and that's all that matters."

When Bella fell asleep I'd promised to hunt so I went out, grabbing Carlisle, who was on the phone, by the arm,

"We need to talk"

He nodded saying goodbye to Esme, so he'd told her! We went outside and into the darkness looking for prey but as we ran I told him exactly what was going to happen with regard to Bella.

"Don't ever doubt her again Carlisle. Don't upset her with stupid questions. I want your word"

"Jasper I had to ask, the baby is so far advanced and we have no idea what happens, I'm feeling my way. I just needed to be positive we were actually dealing with a hybrid baby. Now I know and I won't ask any more embarrassing questions. I have to tell you though that this isn't going to be easy on any of us. Everything is unknown and it may come to the point where you have to make that call. Be sure you make the right one. I'm not even sure the baby's make up will be compatible with Bella's human genetics. You could lose both."

"No Carlisle. I wont lose Bella. If it starts to threaten her life we act, but not unless."

"Very well Jasper. I've asked Esme to join us. I thought she might be a calming influence on Bella having been there herself, if only in her human life, a long time ago"

I wasn't happy but there was little I could do about it now, he'd already told her and she was coming. Personally I thought Rose was doing a great job with Bella and I hoped Esme wouldn't try to take over from her.

Esme

I could hardly believe the news Carlisle told me, Bella pregnant with Jaspers child! The thought of another Whitlock filled me with horror. When he asked me to join him as an experienced woman to help Bella my first reaction was to refuse but then I thought better of it and agreed. At least from the inside I could see how things were going. I would be in the best position to act if necessary. The phone rang again and I thought it might be Carlisle asking me to bring things with me but it was Alice. Tearful as she'd seen what was happening.

"Esme how could they? How could Bella do this to me?"

I spent an hour calming her, she was so distressed, she seemed to think it was Bella's humanity that had called to Jasper, the fact she had these endless possibilities. My poor little daughter was still so lost and my heart bled for her. I promised to keep her updated on things and packed a case before driving myself to the airport.

Bella

When I woke up Jazz was back at my side and I felt ravenous. Rose brought in milk and dry toast and I ate it one handed, holding Jasper's hand with the other. My stomach seemed more settled when he was around and I could keep food down. If this latest didn't decide to come back I would try something more substantial. It was Rose who broke the news about Esmes impending arrival and I groaned in disappointment.

"I know Bella but Carlisle was thinking of you when he invited her."

"Rose don't you dare leave me with her. She hates me, you know that. You heard her"

"I know but maybe she's softened knowing about the baby."

I looked at her in disbelief and Jazz squeezed my hand.

"Bella one of us will stay with you. We won't leave you alone with Esme. I'm sure she wouldn't try anything stupid. She may be eager at the idea of a baby, after all she lost hers remember."

That didn't make me feel any happier, the thought of her hands eager to grasp my baby gave me the shivers although she would have to remember it was Jasper's too and she hated him so maybe she wouldn't be so eager to come. Wishful thinking I'm afraid as she arrived the very next afternoon, Emmett picking her up at the airport while Jazz went to hunt and Carlisle was on a shopping expedition leaving me alone with Rose. I felt much better now after keeping food down, as long as Jazz was with me I could eat OK but if I ate when he was away I always brought it straight back up. He seemed a calming influence on mother and baby.

Rose

I'd never seen Jazz so buoyant as when he found out Bella was carrying his child. It had always been my greatest sorrow that I would never have a baby of my own or watch it grow up but now I could be part of that process, an aunt at the least and Bella and I were firm friends now. She was very nervous about Esmes arrival pacing when she wasn't sitting and dozing. Although she was now enormous she still waddled about and did as much as she could for herself but Jazz had vetoed her independent showers after she slipped and almost fell so now either he or I accompanied her. She had got over her shyness with me and we were finally like sisters, real sisters, excited at what the future would bring. She thought a boy would be nice, one Jazz could teach to ride and do all the childish boy things with, while I thought a little girl would be nice, one to put in pretty dresses and a little girl who would steal her father's heart. It seemed odd thinking of Jazz as a father after his dark and dangerous past but he was as excited as any father to be.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Esme

When I got to the house they'd rented I knew how things were going to be, it was small, very small, compared to our houses, almost a cottage. Emmett filled the tiny sitting room by himself but they didn't seem to notice. Carlisle smiled when he saw me, coming down from the bedroom where presumably Bella was resting. I was eager to see her but knew Jasper would be with her so I took my time talking to Rose who was in the little kitchen heating up soup and buttering rolls for Bella. It seemed strange to see her so domesticated and I couldn't help a smile

"Hello Esme. It's good to see you, as the only one with any experience of this."

I looked over my shoulder at Emmett,

"Wouldn't it be better if you and Emmett left now I'm here, the space is very limited after all and too many people around Bella will only make her uneasy."

She studied my face,

I think Bella's OK with us here, if not she'd soon say"

"I doubt she'd want to hurt your feelings Rose but just as you say. I'd better go up and say hello, shall I take a tray up?"

"It's OK Esme, Bella will be down in a minute."

"I'm not sure going up and down stairs is good for her"

"She seems confident enough and one of us is always beside her, in case she trips."

I turned hearing Carlisle's voice,

"Esme, glad you made it. Bella will be down in a minute, I was just checking her blood pressure"

"How is she?"

"Doing well now she can keep food down."

Then I saw her, walking slowly down, hand on Jasper's arm as if she owned him. Poor Alice! She was very big and I had my doubts about her dates but when I queried it with Carlisle he speculated it was because of the unusual nature of the baby. Unusual! I'd have said monstrous. a child half Bella and half Jasper, mouse meets monster. I'd be surprised if it didn't attack us all straight from the womb.

Bella

I saw Esme's face as I came down the stairs and it scared me. Jasper must have felt my concern because he held my hand tightly and smiled. I had no idea why she was here and I didn't trust her at all, I'd already told the others I didn't want to be alone with her and they'd promised someone else would be in the house with us at all times. I made it to the couch and sat down gratefully, the weight of the baby was making my legs and back ache and I hoped the pregnancy wouldn't be too long, at the rate the little one was growing I'd be like an elephant if I went the whole nine months. Carlisle seemed confidant it wouldn't, every time he examined me he told me how far advanced he thought I was. Jasper sat beside me while I ate, Esme's eyes never leaving us and I felt uncomfortable. Afterwards I put my feet up and Jazz rubbed them for me as I dozed, it was our routine that we'd slipped into. It helped me keep the food down and for that I was grateful. I'd got thoroughly tired of throwing up all the time.

The next day Jazz needed to hunt but Rose stayed at the house with Esme and myself. Emmett and Carlisle had driven into town to do some shopping and wouldn't be back for some time. I lay on the bed dozing for a while before calling to Rose to help me downstairs but it was Esme who appeared with a bright smile.

"Rose went into the garden to get some flowers for the table. I'll help you"

How could I refuse? She helped me up and took my arm as we began the slow descent of the stairs. I didn't feel confident but we made it down OK, so maybe my suspicions about her were wrong. We sat chatting about everything and nothing and Rose joined in after arranging the flowers.

"There now, doesn't that look more homely, Alice always had the house full of flowers, the scent of them reminds me of her."

Rose froze but I shook my head, I wasn't bothered about Alice, she'd lost Jazz and I had him so I had the luxury of ignoring the barb.

"I wonder what Edward will say when he hears the news. He still talks about you Bella."

Again Rose scowled but I just smiled, she wasn't going to win this battle.

"He had his chance Esme and he walked away."

She bit her lip but kept a smile on her face.

"So, Carlisle thinks the baby is due soon"

"Yes, at least by the size"

She looked at my huge stomach,

"Such a depressing time for a woman, she doesn't feel sexy any more. You wonder if your husbands eyes will wander to slim, pretty girls. Oh of course, you and Jazz aren't married are you? Still these days there's not the stigma associated with bastards as there used to be."

I heard Rose's hiss of anger but I continued to smile.

"Jasper and I are happy Esme and our baby has a mother and father that love it. That's all that matters."

Jasper

When I got back Esme and Rose were having words outside,

"How could you Esme? What a terrible thing to say, I thought you'd come here to help"

"I have, I was only speaking the truth, it would be better if they were married."

"Esme, Bella and I will be getting married. but other things have pushed it to the back of the queue"

Esme looked at me thin-lipped.

"I'm here because I have experience of giving birth and I'm happy to help Bella, I just wish things could have been done in the proper order."

"Well we're happy with the way things happened so don't worry yourself."

I didn't want to alienate her, her experience might help but I knew she despised me and didn't try to hide it. I nodded to Rose and went upstairs to see Bella.

"Did you see Esme?"

"Yes, she and Rose are at loggerheads outside, what happened?"

"Nothing, she's just a little old-fashioned"

"Oh, you got the marriage first, babies later speech too did you? I'm sorry it didn't work out that way."

She smiled and pulled me as close as the little one would allow.

"We have each other and we know its permanent. A ring wouldn't make any difference to that."

She was right as always, much more clear-headed than me at the moment. I sat on the couch and she stretched out, putting her head in my lap with a sigh,

"Baby has been restless while you were away, he knows when you aren't around."

"He?"

"Better than it."

"True"

We stayed like this all evening until she yawned and climbed unsteadily to her feet.

"I only know they're still there because they touch the floor"

I took her arm as Esme getting up quickly also tried to grab the same arm and Bella, pulled in two directions at once, twisted and screamed in pain. Snatching Esme's hand away Rose helped Bella back to the couch where she sat white-faced holding her stomach and breathing deeply. Knowing it was an accident I tried to keep my temper with Esme who hovered looking stricken. After a few minutes Bella looked up and managed a wan smile.

"It's OK, just twisted me a bit, baby and I are fine Jazz, don't worry."

She was worried about me!

"I feel a bit sick, I think I'd like to go lay down."

She struggled to get to her feet but I scooped her up in my arms,

"Let me, you relax"

She smiled and kissed my cheek but I could see she was still in pain by the strained look in her eyes. Once upstairs I lay her on the bed and took out my phone.

"What are you doing Jazz?"

"I thought I'd just see how much longer Carlisle is going to be"

"Come here"

She took my hands,

"Jazz I'm fine, stop worrying, it only upsets the little one. Baby knows you're anxious, now give me a cuddle and relax."

How could I refuse her? Laying beside her I put one hand tenderly on the baby bump and felt a little kick.

"See" she said smiling, "we're fine."

Soon after that she was asleep and I watched my hand still on her stomach and felt my childs' emotions for the first time. There was contentment and love radiating out and I leaned on and kissed her gently on the forehead. Her face looked a little flushed and her breathing more laboured than usual and I tensed, wishing Carlisle would hurry back.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Jasper

When I eventually heard Emmetts booming voice before Rose hushed him I relaxed. Carlilse came up to look in, raising his eyebrow enquiringly.

"Could you check Bella over only she twisted herself earlier and was in pain and now she seems hot to me."

He stepped in and came over to the bed taking Bella's hand and feeling her pulse then he touched her forehead before putting his ear to her chest. He put a hand on her stomach and I felt myself tense in protective mode.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"About two or three hours, why?"

Her pulse is a little slow and her heartbeat sluggish. You said she twisted, did she say what the pain was like?"

I shook my head,

"I'd like to give her a proper examination Jazz if you don't mind waiting outside"

"But I do mind Carlisle. I'm staying right here"

"Then control yourself"

I moved to the far wall which wasn't very far, and leaned against it tensing as he stripped her clothes off and examined her. As soon as I saw the blood on his hands I knew there was a problem, the sheet below her was stained too.

"I think we need to deliver the baby Jasper. She's done some damage when she twisted and the baby is distressed. Bella's losing blood, not a lot but enough to be a concern. Esme could you come up"

She was there in seconds and I was bundled out while they got ready to deliver my child. I pushed back in to the room while Em and Rose having heard the cry for Esme waited at the top of the stairs. My Bella had woken and looked scared so I went to her side,

"Jazz, what's happening? Why is Esme up here?"

"Carlisle wants to deliver baby now. You're bleeding"

"Will it be OK?"

She looked at Carlisle who smiled reassuringly,

"I'm sure it will Bella but I'm afraid it means an operation so I'm going to knock you out for a little while"

She gripped my hand tightly voice raised in panic,

"No. I don't want to go to sleep Carlisle. I'll cope with Jaspers help."

Looking into her beseeching eyes I nodded,

"No Carlisle."

He sighed heavily,

"Well I'll try with a local anaesthetic but if it gets too much"

She nodded but I knew my Bella, she wouldn't change her mind. I took a few deep breaths and held her hand as tightly as I could without hurting her as the needle slipped into her lower body.

"We don't have time to wait around Jazz so get ready"

He warned before taking a scalpel and slicing through her distended stomach. The pain was terrible at first but I soaked up as much as I could, falling to my knees with the force of it. Bella groaned but gritted her teeth as Carlisle continued. I kept my eyes locked on hers, if I'd seen what he was doing I would have attacked him, I knew that. The smell of blood intensified and I saw tears trickle down her cheeks and her teeth bite through her lip but she uttered no sound, just looked at me.

A few seconds later I heard the most wonderful and amazing sound, a baby's cry and we both looked at the little bundle in Carlisle's hands. He looked down at it and taking a towel Esme held out wiped the wriggling baby before holding it out to me,

"Jasper congratulations, you have a son, a beautiful baby boy."

I took the tiny form in my arms in wonder, holding him nervously, he was so small, so delicate, and so beautiful. He had Bella's brown eyes and my golden curls. As I touched his face with a finger his little fist grasped it firmly guiding it towards his mouth and I smiled unable to find the words to describe my feelings. Esme came to my side and smiled down on him,

"I'll take him downstairs to show the others and see if we can get him to suckle on a bottle"

I held him a moment longer then strode to the door and opened it, Rose and Emmett stood on the landing waiting. I was reluctant to hand my boy to Esme but when Rose held out her arms I placed him gently in her care. Esme looked hurt but for now the only things I cared about were my son and his beautiful mother, my Bella.

I went back in the room, unable to keep a smile off my face. Bella lay there so fragile and bloody as Carlisle stitched up the incision in her belly which looked strange so much flatter without our son in there. I knelt by her head and she looked at me, fatigue almost closing her eyes,

"We have a son Bella and he's perfect, thank you"

I leaned in and kissed her forehead, she managed a little smile then her eyes closed and she slept.

"I gave her a sedative once I'd delivered the baby. She needs time to recover and it will happen much quicker if she sleeps. Congratulations Jasper, I can't begin to imagine how you must feel but I'm envious"

I nodded, emotion choking me, I had a son, something that I had always known was out of my reach, but Bella had given him to me. After kissing her I went down to see him again, pulled by a connection as strong as that between Bella and myself, our family pull.

Rose

I carried the little bundle downstairs to where Emmett was attempting to make up the baby formula but not very well. He let Esme take over and crossed eagerly to see his nephew, touching his face with a finger almost as large.

"He's beautiful Rose"

I nodded, feeling a mixture of happiness and sorrow, I got to hold a newborn for the very first time but he wasn't mine. He felt like a feather and I worried he was so fragile. Sitting down in a chair I wrapped a little blanket covered in rabbits that Esme had brought with her and rocked him gently until the formula was ready. Esme wanted to take him from me but I wasn't giving up my charge, Jazz had entrusted me with his most treasured possession and I would look after it until he came down. She passed the bottle over reluctantly and baby took it straight away suckling strongly.

"Well he's at least part human"

I looked up at Esme shocked,

"Well he is part vampire so he might have refused the milk."

I hadn't really thought about that but I was glad, happy, he was human enough to feed like one. Looking up again I saw Jasper standing by me gazing down in wonder at the baby finishing his first bottle. I offered his son to him and he accepted with a smile holding baby against his chest and breathing in his scent. It was the most wonderful aroma, not throat scorching but pure and innocent.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

He turned to Emmett who asked the question,

"Yes. Jamie. A combination of my name, my father Michael and Bella's father Charlie."

"Jamie Whitlock? Sounds good, Hi there little Jamie"

The baby waved a fist in the air and made a quiet gurgling sound before closing his eyes and sleeping, resting his tiny head against his fathers chest. It was such a beautiful sight I knew Bella would want to see it so I grabbed the camera we'd bought especially for baby photos and snapped a few while Jazz stood unaware, looking down at his son proudly.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Rose

When Bella woke up Jazz took Jamie to say hello to his mother then I took him back downstairs for another feed, he was very hungry for such a tiny mite. Then Emmett and I needed to hunt so I left Jamie with Carlisle and Esme. She took him from me eagerly and I could see the pain of remembrance in her eyes, the memory of the baby she had lost. Calling up to Jazz to tell him where we were going we left them, not wanting to be away from the newest member of the family for too long.

Carlisle

Esme was smitten, mesmerized by the infant in her arms, and I watched as she changed his nappy and settled him in her arms to sleep.

"I'm just popping up to see how Bella is doing"

She looked up and nodded before turning her attention back to Jamie and smiling I went up the stairs to my patient. She was still laying down, the pregnancy had taken a lot out of her, and Jazz was hugging her, whispering to her about their son and how enraptured we all were by him. She'd wanted to hold him for longer but she was too weak and sleepy to do so for long and she really needed her rest, Jazz helped her relax and they knew Jamie was in good hands. After asking permission I checked on Bella's stitches, they would heal but leave a noticeable scar and she was self-conscious but Jazz smiled and leaned over her kissing each one of them while she stroked his hair. I noticed he was sealing them with his venom as he did so and she was too sleepy to feel the sting as the venom burned her skin in healing.

We heard Rose and Emmett return, Bella asleep in Jasper's arms, and waited for Rose to come see Bella. She'd popped her head in every half hour or so since the birth. She came in bright-eyed followed by Emmett then stopped looking at us,

"Where's Jamie?"

"He's down stairs with Esme. She'd just finished feeding him when I came up but I thought she'd be up here by now"

Jasper cocked his head to one side

"I can't hear him."

None of us could and we rushed downstairs to look, he was gone, and so was Esme!

Rose

Esme had taken Jamie and gone. We had no idea where or why but they were both missing and Jasper was frantic, Bella was going to be beside herself when she woke up again. Carlisle had given her another shot when we realized there was something wrong. The last thing she needed right now was to be upset.

"Where is she?"

Jasper's voice was barely audible through his rage,

"I don't know Jasper. I had no idea she would do something like this. Perhaps she just took him for a walk in the fresh air."

We split up but none of us believed that, Jasper least of all. Within minutes we knew they had vanished, following Esmes scent to the river where we lost it in the water. Emmett and I checked the bank headed South while Carlisle and Jazz went North. She had to get out of the water somewhere and she couldn't keep Jamie outside once the temperature started to drop, he was too vulnerable to the cold.

Carlisle

I hoped Rose and Emmett would track Esme down because I knew if we found her Jasper would attack once his son was safe, he was beyond rage already, it was pouring off him in torrents almost knocking me to the ground.

"Son you need to calm down, clear your head."

He turned black eyes to me, burning into my brain and I saw death waiting there. We went on for an hour but there was no sign of her on either bank and the light was fading, the temperature dropping rapidly

"I'm sure she wont let any harm come to Jamie, Jasper"

"You had better hope not Carlisle. You better hope my son is somewhere safe"

It wasn't an idle threat, I knew that.

Rose

Emmett finally picked up Esme's scent about an hour downriver. She had emerged close to a highway and there were the tracks of a car close to the spot with river mud prints leading to it. Esme and Jamie were gone and we had no way of tracking them in a car. The carriageway was headed South so we knew that at least they had started going South but if they took the next exit they could go any direction. I hate the thought of Jasper's reaction when we told him she was gone but we had no choice. Esme had planned this and either had a car parked up ready or a confederate waiting for her, but if it was an accomplice who? Who would help her steal a baby? Especially Jasper's baby? It was like ramming your fist down a sleeping tigers throat and shouting Boo! Emmett decided to run on and see if he could trace the direction the car had taken while I ran back to break the news to the others.

Bella

The atmosphere in the house had changed when I woke up and I realized I was alone. Sitting up gingerly I felt my stomach, the stitches had gone and the incision was healing rapidly although it was still very tender to the touch. Feeling brave and concerned I got up slowly and pulled on one of Jasper's shirts laying on the chair before going to the top of the stairs and calling down. No one answered and I wondered if they'd gone to take some photographs of Jamie outside but looking through the window I saw the light was fading. I shouted down again worried this time and when there was still no reply I took the stairs one at a time hanging on the banisters feeling weak again. I could hear no voices and no one moving around and suddenly I was scared, I felt lonely and abandoned.

What would I do if they had all gone again and taken my son with them? What if I never saw him or them again? They were rich enough to hide from me forever and I had no birth certificate for Jamie, he'd been born off the Radar for obvious reasons. He was different, he couldn't be tested as normal babies were without causing problems. Sitting on the bottom step I dropped my head into my hands and started to cry, bitter and unhappy tears for the loss of everything I valued in my life, Jasper and our son. The sobs started a pain in my stomach where the stitches had been and that made me feel even worse. I just wanted to die and be out of my misery, what would I do?

**I know, a lot of you saw this coming but who knows what happens next? Please review. Jules x**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Jasper

Walking back talking to Carlisle I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of pain and abandonment and immediately started to run, in my panic I had forgotten Bella would be waking up. She would have found the house empty, all of us gone, and think we'd left her taking little Jamie with us. I looked through the still open front door to see her crumpled in a miserable heap on the bottom of the stairs and moved to her side picking her up in my arms to hold her close,

"Bella I'm so sorry we left you alone"

I kissed her tear-stained face, her neck, and rocked her in my arms.

"Bella please forgive me darlin'"

She clung to me unable to stop the sobs but no longer feeling alone. Carlisle who had followed a little slower saw her and realized what she must have thought. He came to us and stroked her hair,

"Bella I'm so sorry. I Should have stayed with you and let the others look but..."

She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked at him,

"Look? Look for what Carlisle?"

I held her close and told her what Esme had done and I knew she would be upset but I wasn't prepared for her outburst, it was close to hysteria. She started to cry again and sobbed our son's name over and over until she was hoarse.

"We'll find him Bella, I promise"

Carlisle suggested a sedative but she became more agitated at the thought of this, screaming that she'd been sedated when he was taken. I shook my head at Carlisle,

"No more sedatives. I'll contact Peter and Charlotte, they can help look for Esme while I stay with Bella."

She calmed hearing that,

"You won't leave me?"

"No darlin' I'm staying with you. Peter and Emmett will find Esme and Jamie for us. Come on let's get you back to bed"

She shook her head rubbing the tears from her eyes,

"No. I don't want to be out of it any more Jazz. I want to know what's going on"

Her voice started to rise so I tried to calm her as I carried her through to the couch and sat down still cuddling her in my arms and soothing her.

Rose

When I got back I could see Bella knew but when Carlisle told me about the state they found her in I cursed for not thinking about her myself. The little bit of good news I had didn't help much but Bella was grateful that Emmett was still out there trying. Carlisle disappeared into the kitchen and I saw him pull out his cell phone so I followed him.

"Trying to contact Esme?"

He nodded listening as her phone rang then we heard her voice,

"Carlisle? Where are you?"

"Esme what are you doing? Where's Jamie?"

"He's safe and well. I'm taking him where he'll be looked after and cherished."

"Esme he's Bella's child and she is so upset. You can't just run off with him like this"

"I already have Carlisle. I'm sorry about Bella but I don't think she's fit to raise a child and that animal she's involved with certainly isn't"

"Esme, Jasper is Jamie's father"

"So Bella claims."

"Pardon?"

"Well, Jamie looks human to me and he's acting like a human child so I have my doubts about her claim. Anyway he's safe so tell her that."

"Esme you have to come back and bring him with you"

"I can't do that Carlisle. I won't put the poor little mite in danger like that. He'll be safe where he is and if he does have vampire in him he will be brought up properly by people who understand about such things. I'm sorry Carlisle but I can't come home now. I'll ring you again soon. Bye for now"

We looked at each other in horror, Esme had taken Jamie and was going to give him to someone else, but who?"

Emmett 

When I got back Rose told me everything, I'd managed to get a trail as far as the outskirts of the city before losing it. Hearing about the phone call I powered up my lap top and called up a program I'd just installed for fun really. Tapping in Esme's cell phone number I hit the search button and waited, fingers crossed it would do what it claimed. For about a minute the wheel went round and I was about to abort the search when it came up with a result.

"Yes, got her!"

All heads turned to me,

"I located Esme and as long as she keeps her cell phone switched on I can keep it up."

"Where is she?"

"Just a second Jazz. Shit! She's at the airport."

"Can you find out where she's flying to?"

I nodded,

"Hopefully. If this other program works as well as the first one."

I called up another program I'd been working on refining and filled in the search box hitting enter with a small prayer. This program first had to access the airport records illegally then search for Esmes name on a flight manifest. I just hoped she was using her real name or it would be more complicated.

"This is going to take a bit longer folks"

Bella smiled over at me,

"Thank you Emmett"

Those few words meant more to me than anything.

Bella

Watching Emmett type on the keys furiously while Rose looked over his shoulder I realized how much they all accepted me as family. Jasper's arms were tight around me and he kissed my neck and stroked my hair while Carlisle sat alone looking guilty and stricken with it. It hadn't been his fault so I held out a still shaking hand and he looked at it confused before getting up and coming over to kneel on the floor by me,

"Carlisle I want to thank you for all you did, for delivering Jamie safely."

"I'm sorry about what's happened Bella. I don't condone Esme's actions and I'm sorry I invited her but I really thought she might help you."

He took my hand in his,

"Thank you Bella, for trusting me"

Jasper

I looked over at Emmett who suddenly stiffened while Rose read over his shoulder and I saw her hand go to her mouth in shock. Not wanting Bella to hear yet, whatever they'd found, I spoke very low and watched his lips form the word that shook me to my very core, ITALY. Bella twisted in my arms to look into my face,

"What? Tell me Jazz, don't you dare hide things from me now"

"Esme is on a flight to Italy.

"It left about twenty minutes ago and there's no way to get there faster."

"Italy? Esmes delivering Jamie to the Volturi?"

The rage and helplessness pouring from Bella crippled me momentarily and she stood up swaying slightly.

"Then we have to go and get him back. Rose, book the quickest flight you can. Emmett you coming?"

I stood with her,

"Bella let us go"

"And stay here worrying? No, he's my son too Jazz and we will go together and demand his safe return. Get a move on Rose"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Bella

The drive to the Airport and the long flight really tested my strength and my health. Although Jazz had healed my incision I was still stiff and sore besides being frantic for our son and livid at Esme for all she'd said and done. Jazz sat beside me arm wrapped around my shoulder and his head resting on mine. We were trying to sooth each other but not making a very good job of it, we were both just too tense. Peter and Emmett were muttering angrily and I knew they were both furious with Esme, while Rose and Char sat silently together and I wondered what they were thinking. I tried to eat a meal on the plane but I was so upset it was difficult to swallow for the permanent angry lump in my throat. Thoughts whirled round in my head, Esme was taking Jamie to Aro, I knew that. Aro had been told all about our son by Alice and now he would have him, our son a deadly weapon, a baby! I couldn't see it myself and there was no way I was leaving Italy without my son if we had to declare war on the Volturi to accomplish it.

Jasper

We needed to contact Caius and see how the land lay, he hadn't wanted Aro to get his hands on our baby so he might be willing to help a rescue attempt much as he had when I came for Bella. Then I remembered what Felix had said about Caius,

"Lets just say he's interested in Genealogy."

At the time it hadn't registered but now it took on meaning. Was he telling us that Caius and Bella were related in some way? If so then Caius might well help us if he could without implicating himself. Bella and Caius? It hardly seemed possible but there was some reason why Caius had helped me before and the stakes were possibly even higher this time. Aro was in sight of his goal, getting his hands on a powerful weapon, Jamie. I wondered if our little one had any notion of what was going on with strange faces, smells, and experiences, would he even recognise us if, no when, he was safely back in Bella's arms? I vowed to stick to their sides as if welded there, never would either of them be left vulnerable again, Ever, I vowed.

Peter

When we landed Bella felt unwell so Rose and Charlotte went with her to the Rest Room while we picked up transport.

"She's not well enough to come to Volterra with us Major, just look at her."

"You stop her then"

"Fuck no, she's your mate, you do it"

We watched as Bella came back, she looked so pale and shaky that it was frightening all of us. Rose looked at Jazz and shook her head slightly, Bella wasn't well although she tried to hide it.

"Are we ready?"

She looked from Jazz to me then sighed heavily,

"I know you both think I should stay behind but Jamie is my son too. I want him back and I'm going. End of argument, end of discussion, now get in the car Peter and start the engine before I kick your skinny butt."

I couldn't help a smile as I snapped a salute in her direction before doing as I was told. She frightened the shit out of me as a human, fuck knows what she'd be like as a vampire! It would be interesting to see her head to head with Aro and I was almost certain they would be meeting very soon.

Bella

The drive was peaceful and I dozed, leaning against Jasper in the back seat while Emmett and Peter sat up front arguing about the best dressed Italian actresses! I think Peter was winning because he wasn't swearing so much but I could have been wrong.

"What exactly are we going to do when we get to Volterra Jazz?"

He looked down at me,

"Demand to see Aro and tell him we want our son back"

"And if he wont see us?"

"Oh he will, that freaky fucker never misses a chance to do some verbal sparring"

"Well he may just have met his match Peter."

Emmett turned and smiled,

"Way to go Bells, kick ass!"

Jazz shook his head wearily,

"Let's try diplomacy first, Esme may not have taken him to Volterra, or he may be with someone other than Aro."

Peter whistled,

"You think our friend may have sneaked him out like he did Bella? Dangerous thing to do twice in a row."

"Remember what Felix said?"

Peter

I recalled Felix words,

"Oh, you mean the Genealogy reference. That could make things interesting if he puts a claim in too

"A claim? On Jamie? Peter he's our son, nobody has the right to put a claim on him like lost luggage. Drive faster"

Her voice was hard with anger but weak in strength and I wondered just how sick she really was. The Major was watching her worried, there was definitely something very wrong.

"Why wouldn't Carlisle come with us?"

"Good fucking question Bella"

"It would be hard for him to come with us, with the knowledge we are out for her hide. He didn't agree with what she did or the way she did it but she's still his mate and he wont act against her, he can't"

"So he ran home with his tail between his legs instead."

"At least he's not standing against us Peter"

"As far as we know. Remember he has access to a Private Jet so he could be there well ahead of us telling tales to Aro."

"Well if he does then he goes down with his bitch of a wife"

We all turned our heads to look in amazement at Bella. None of us had ever heard her so bitter and vehement before, she was howling for blood, or venom in our cases.

Bella

The others looked at me as if I'd grown another head, did none of them understand what it meant to me to have my new baby taken from me by a woman who was supposed to be helping me. A woman who was even now in Italy ready to hand my boy over to the Volturi. What would they do with him? How would they look after him, a tiny human baby? If anything happened to him, even a scratch I would kill them, however I had to do it and who ever I had to go over to achieve my goal. I had to act quickly though because as the others suspected I wasn't well. I was in pain and it was slowly getting worse but I tried very hard not to let Jazz know, pleading tiredness and soreness from the operation but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer. As soon as we had Jamie back safely I would ask Jazz to change me but I couldn't afford to be undergoing my transformation while my baby's future was so uncertain. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, to hide from the ever-growing pain for just a little while.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Aro

When I heard that Esme Cullen had contacted us and the message had been taken by Caius I went looking for my dear Brother. As usual he was deep in conversation with his wife and to my surprise Felix.

"Brother, I hear Carlisle's beautiful wife has been in contact with us, did it slip your mind? I thought you would have told me."

"I intended to at our usual daily briefing yesterday but you were unavailable and I thought it could wait until this evening"

"Really? So, it wasn't an important message then?"

"Only that she is coming to visit with a gift for us"

"A gift? How lovely, and did she mention the nature of this...gift?"

"No. I assume we'll find out when she arrives Aro"

"And when are we to expect Esme and her gift?"

"Sometime over the next few days I gather, she has some other business to conduct first."

Caius smiled at me very innocently before questioning me in turn,

"I assume you were going to tell us Alice Cullens next prediction at our meeting tonight too?"

"Of course, I never think it wise to have secrets from each other, it only spawns distrust which is very damaging to an Association such as ours."

Caius

So Aro was prying, he was more suspicious than ever since hearing about Bella's baby, he'd tried once to obtain it in the womb and failed but I knew he hadn't given up totally. I also knew he suspected Marcus and/or I of being complicit in her escape last time. This time if The Major and his friends came visiting they wouldn't be satisfied with taking his son, he'd want the kidnapper too at the very least, and more probably the one who told Aro everything about the child. For now the first two were safe in my care but Alice Cullen was another matter entirely. She wouldn't tell Aro of my involvement in thwarting his plans as long as she thought I had influence here in Volterra and Felix made very sure of that, but it was always wise to issue reminders now and again so I sent Felix off to "remind" Alice of me and my powers here. I wanted to speak to Marcus too but it was far too dangerous for the two of us to be seen scheming behind Aro's back, therefore my dear wife was the go between.

Aro thought that she helped Marcus when the loss of his own sweet wife became too much for him. If he'd known that Marcus was aware of just who was responsible for that loss and that it had been me who told him he would have been far more cautious but Chelsea kept Marcus loyal despite the burden of knowing he worked with her killer that lay heavy on him. One day he would get his revenge but for now he helped me when it became necessary to rein in Aro's thirst for ultimate power and sovereignty of the Volturi.

Marcus

When Caius wife sent word she would like to speak with me I knew Aro was up to his old tricks again. I couldn't act against him myself but that didn't mean I couldn't aid someone else, especially when the information I provided or help I was able to give, didn't directly impact on Aro himself. I had been kept up to date regarding the human Bella and her baby by Felix and I was very interested. The idea of a vampire male siring a baby with a human woman wasn't new. It had been tried over the centuries but always, without fail, resulted in the death of either the mother or mother and child. This time was different though and we had no idea why, mother and baby both survived and the child at least was thriving according to sources. I had strongly resisted the intention of stealing the baby from its parents for many different reasons. I had been torn from my family as a very young child, years before becoming a vampire, and I was convinced it had ruined me as a person.

My other and probably more pertinent objection had been the reaction of its father. The Major wouldn't take the snatching of his son lightly and it was sheer folly to bring his wrath down on the Volturi. Much as he was hated by a large section of our world we were hated even more, so he would gain support and although we had Jane, Alec, Felix, and various other talented warriors on our side he had his own, quite aside from any whispered idea of a gift his mate possessed. Volterra was a peaceful place and I for one wanted to keep it that way. Sticking a sharp stick in the centre of a hornets nest and whirling it round was never a good idea. When that hornet's nest was owned by Major Whitlock it was damn near suicidal. We had to find a way of solving this without Aro becoming too suspicious of us, but also without making ourselves targets for that Major.

Caius

When my wife returned to me she had news, Marcus was very concerned that Aro not take the baby into his own care, it could make him too powerful here in our world. That was his way of saying he was glad I'd intercepted Esme and her charge, only with Felix vigilance I admit. So how to play this? How to handle Aro but more importantly The Major. Felix could act as go between as before but I knew he would have demands this time, someone would have to pay for what had happened, would he want Esme who I could provide? Or Alice who I could not? As I sat thinking through my possible moves word came through that The Major, The Captain, and Bella were on their way to Volterra. I hadn't allowed for Bella's appearance in my calculations, I wondered what if any part she would play in the proceedings. Deciding it might be a good idea to let them know I held the ace I sent Felix to make tentative contact,.

"But make sure Aro's spies don't see you"

"Hardly likely, I am Aro's spy."

Felix rarely spoke but when he did you listened. So Aro was spying on me and using my own spy to do it, what wonderful irony!

Aro

Once Felix had gone on his fact-finding mission to Caius I sent word I would like to speak with Brother Marcus. I knew he would keep me waiting, he always did, so I amused myself with a little paper work, even in the Vampire world there was bureaucracy and it was always tedious but doing it myself meant that I had my finger on the pulse at all times. It was amazing the snippets of information that came via this route, some of which had proved extremely useful in the past. When my brother eventually made his ponderous way to my chamber I had learned of a few people who would need a visit from the Guard for allowing Humans to see them for what they were, such stupidity could not be tolerated.

"Marcus, thank you for coming, I'm so sorry if I took you away from anything important but there are a few things I thought you should be aware of"

"Really Aro? How terribly interesting, do go on"

He always sounded so bored, the fool.

"Apparently the rumours regarding Bella and The Major were true, she had a baby boy who is even now on his way to visit with us."

"With his parents I assume?"

"Alas no, it seems his parents weren't keen on visiting with their son so another family member is doing the honours."

"It sounds very cruel to me, taking a baby from his mother so soon. Is it wise?"

"I think we should at least see if this baby is the wonder child who was foretold. The ultimate weapon Alice Cullen saw"

"I doubt it somehow Aro. She has always been subject to flights of fancy according to Carlisle, and who knows her better. We would be wise to move carefully here, after all the baby's father is her ex and women can be so devious when they feel slighted."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Peter

The drive to Volterra was done in near silence, Bella dozing in The Majors arms while I explained the hierarchy of the Volturi to Emmett who had never visited Volterra before.

"Best thing to do is keep your mouth shut and let The Major do the talking. We are merely there to stand behind him and look tough."

He looked at me unsure if I were joking or not.

"Em, ignore Peter, his mouth is frequently connected to his ass without passing through his brain at all"

Em snorted with laughter at this, we were doing a good job of keeping him from getting too nervous, The Major and I had plenty of that for all of us. I pulled up in the main square close to The Clock Tower although it was evening and the sun set for the day.

"Ready Folks. The fun is about to commence"

Emmett

The place gave me the shudders, the reception area had been like most others, brightly lit with modern colourful furnishings and glossy posters of Italian landmarks on the walls. There was even a beautiful Italian girl behind the desk, a human at that! We waited while she rang through to let Aro Volturi know we were here then a young man, introducing himself as Alec, took us through the highly polished chrome handled doors and we seemed to step back at least a century. The corridors were rough-hewn stone and the floors worn flagstone, light came from windows high in the walls or was absent altogether and I heard Bella stumble a couple of times before Alec stopped and flicked a switch illuminating the corridors with an unearthly orange glow. There seemed to be a lot of these corridors, either that or we were going round in a circle. Suddenly we stopped, a huge guy stood in the center of the corridor blocking our path.

"I'll take them from here Alec"

The young man glared but seemed to decide he couldn't win an argument so didn't try, instead he nodded to us and walked back the way he had come.

Peter

I wondered what message Felix would have for us this time and I wasn't kept waiting long. He ushered us in to a side room and shut the door after looking both ways to make sure we hadn't been observed.

"Felix?"

He looked at The Major and smiled with a nod of the head,

"Caius understands you are here to claim back your son"

Bella walked to stand in front of Felix, not intimidated by his size at all,

"You listen to me, I want my son and I'm not leaving without him"

"He isn't here"

She was about to say something further when The Major touched her arm and shook his head,

"Let me darlin'"

She stepped back reluctantly and I saw her grimace and put a hand to her stomach, The Major missed it only because he was busy talking with Felix,

"I take it that Caius intercepted Esme Cullen"

"That would be a fair assumption."

"And Aro isn't aware of this"

"Not yet"

"What does Caius want from us?"

"Caius would very much like your good will and an assurance that the child will be of no interest to the Volturi."

"I see, and if I agree to his terms?"

"Then both baby and Esme Cullen would be back with you very quickly"

"Who asked Esme to kidnap my boy?"

"Ah, now Caius thought you might ask that question, unfortunately it's not in his power to hand over Alice Cullen so if it is a requisite of your agreement, then we have an impasse"

"But it was Alice who told Aro about Bella and the baby and asked Esme to take him?"

"I would have thought the answer to that was obvious but since you seem to need to hear it then yes."

"Did she have my father killed?"

He turned to Bella with a sad nod,

"I'm afraid it was her idea to set a fire, that way you wouldn't be missed by anyone, at least long enough for your baby to be born and tested."

"Tested?"

"Aro is only interested in his potential, if it's there, it will manifest straight away."

"And if Jamie wasn't talented as she thought he would be?"

He shrugged,

"Then he would have been disposed of"

"Not changed?"

"No. The creating of immortal children is one law even Aro wouldn't break.

"But he'd murder my son for not having a talent he wanted?"

"Yes."

Felix

This young woman standing up to me was in trouble, nothing to do with getting her son back, yet still she snapped her questions out like her mate. After answering all their questions I waited for a response.

"All Caius wants is for us to ensure our son has no talent?"

"Yes. He doesn't want Aro to have such a talent in his arsenal. If the Cullen girl got it wrong then he will lose interest, in the boy and in her."

I looked at The Major hoping he got my unspoken message. He nodded and I knew he had received it loud and clear.

"We have a deal."

"There was one other thing that Caius asked me to do."

"Oh?"

I turned back to the young woman standing beside The Major,

"Caius would very much like to meet with you briefly, alone or with your mate if that's not possible. It would only be for a minute, our time is limited, I have delayed the message of your arrival for half an hour, that's the most I could do."

She looked at The Major and nodded her head while he spoke quickly to her.

"We'll see Caius for a moment but then I want to know where my son is."

"I can tell you that now, perhaps your friends could arrange to pick them up. They are in Pisa at a small hotel."

I gave The Majors friends the address,

"You have about an hour before Aro will have to be told that Esme is here. Make sure you are gone in that time."

The Captain and the other man went, promising the girl they would take care of her boy until she got there.

Bella

I didn't have much time left, I knew that but I wanted to see this strange man who had helped me both before and this time, I was curious. Jazz took my arm and I did my best to keep my pain to myself. Somehow it was working, he didn't appear to feel anything, but the huge Felix kept looking at me concerned, did he see more? We only had to walk a little further and through a huge wooden door into another smaller room. A man sat with his head down reading, his long blond hair falling like a curtain over his features but as Felix closed the door he stood and smiled,

"How very nice to finally see you Bella. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"Was there something you wanted to ask me? Or tell me?"

His face looked strangely familiar and I racked my brain but it wouldn't come.

"I wanted to tell you why I helped you, because I know you are curious and it may help to know you have a friend in the Volturi in the future. For many years I have been tracing my descendants throughout the world and I finally found one still alive. That was a great find for me, a family member, albeit many times removed."

"Me?"

"Well, you now, but I traced your fathers maternal side originally, but in essence yes."

I stood looking at him and unable to say anything so I just nodded,

"Now you need to go. Get out of Volterra before Aro catches up with you. Felix will lay the blame elsewhere. Take care of my great so many times it is stupid to continue, grandson. Jamie you said?"

"Jamie Caius Whitlock" I replied and he smiled.

"Thank you Bella for that. Major get your mate out of here and change her soon, before you lose her"

Felix

I ushered them out and through a little used exit close to the city gates,

"There's a car waiting for you just down the hill. Get out of Italy as soon as you can and Major"

"Yes?"

"I think you might need to speak to your mate as you drive. There's something she needs to tell you."

He looked at Bella and I saw concern cross his features.

"But first go, get away quickly. Oh yes, in case you are interested there will be a small announcement in the Pisa paper letting anyone who wants to know when a certain young lady is no longer resident in Volterra."

I shut the exit gate and relocked it before walking slowly back to headquarters anticipating trouble all round but knowing none of it would implicate me, I was too valuable to influential people.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Bella

As soon as we were at the bottom of the hill and headed for Pisa Jazz turned to me,

"What did Felix mean, you had something to tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you while we were there Jazz but I'm not sure I'm going to make it. I'm in a lot of pain and I feel really ill."

He slammed the brakes on, pulling the car up abruptly and ran round to my side, almost ripping the hinges off in his haste to get to me. As soon as his arms were around me I felt a little better but he then felt my pain.

"How did you hide this from me Bella?"

"I don't know, I just knew if I'd told you I wouldn't be allowed to go with you and I had to meet the man who threatened our baby, we had to get Jamie back."

He held me close,

"Do you think you can hang on until we get to Pisa? If not I'll find a hospital as quickly as I can"

I shook my head,

"Ring Carlisle please, I need to speak to him."

He took out his phone and dialled Carlisle's number.

Carlisle

I was glad to see Jaspers number on my phone, desperate to hear news of Bella and Jamie.

"Carlisle its Bella she's in a lot of pain and she wants to talk to you"

Then I heard Bella's voice, very low,

"Carlisle, I don't know what's happening to me but I daren't go to a hospital. They'll realize I had a baby and might try to take him away. I'm so scared.

"Bella tell me your symptoms"

"I feel very hot, sick, and I have a terrible pain developing in my stomach, it started at the sight of the incision and is spreading outwards from a hot centre."

I had worried about the possibility of this outcome when Bella had the baby, trying to ensure his blood didn't contaminate hers.

"I think I know what's happening Bella. Can I speak to Jasper quickly please."

His voice was frantic with worry,

"Jasper I need you clear-headed and calm. Bella isn't dying."

"She's not?"

"No. I was afraid her blood might get contaminated by the baby's. Bella has started to transform into one of us but the venom in his blood was very weak so its taking much longer and there would be no good injecting more into her system now, her blood vessels will already be reacting. You need to get her somewhere quiet, try to keep her calm, and help her with the pain. Can you do that?"

"How long Carlisle?"

"I have no idea Jasper, I've never been here before either. I'll be on the next flight out, get someone to meet me in Pisa. I'll help all I can but its going to be tough for her."

Jasper

What had we done to Bella between us? Now she was going through a prolonged transformation because of my actions, Jamie's birth, was it all worth it? Alice had told me I had to choose between Bella and Jamie but it seemed she was wrong, unless she thought that seeing Bella turned by the venom in her system might send me mad. She would pay for her part in this!

"Jazz, come back to me. What did Carlisle say? You closed the connection before I had a chance to speak to him again."

I looked down at her fragile human body, a body I adored, one I had tasted to the full, and one that was being destroyed as I watched.

"It's the change, Jamie's blood contains venom and its attacked your internal organs."

"So I'll finally get to be like you"

She smiled in contentment and I hated to ruin her joy but she had to know.

"We said no secrets between us so I have to tell you what else he said. The transformation is going to be very slow and painful. We can't inject any more venom into your system because your blood vessels are already reacting. I'm so sorry Bella"

I kissed her hot lips then hugged her close to my chest as much for my comfort as hers.

Bella

I guess with all that had happened I shouldn't have expected any different but my fear for my own pain was overshadowed by the guilt and pain Jazz was feeling.

"Jazz listen to me. I'll be fine, it's just going take a little longer than usual. I want you to promise me you'll look after Jamie until it's over. He shouldn't be without both his parents."

He nodded, his face hidden in my hair.

"Why do I always cause you so much pain Bella?"

"You brought me the ultimate happiness Jazz, your love and a son. Now you be brave until it's over, for me and for Jamie. Promise me"

"I promise"

"Now let's get somewhere I can lay down."

He went back to the driver's seat and I lay my head on his shoulder trying really hard not to cry out with the pain that was rippling through my whole torso now. I wanted to see Jamie safe in his fathers arms before the venom took me away altogether and gritted my teeth as he drove way too fast along the winding Italian country roads.

Jasper

I could feel Bella's pain now but it was still muted, as if coming through a filter and I wondered if it was something she was doing unconsciously to protect me. I stroked her hair as I coaxed the engine to pick up even more speed. The engine was screaming in protest and the tires screeching and smoking with every tight bend in the road but I didn't care. The engine could blow up as long as it got us to safety first. Seeing the villa in the distance I stamped on the gas pedal even harder and there was a terrible crunching noise followed by steam and smoke from the engine compartment and as we coasted the last few hundred yards to the Villas driveway it seized altogether, coming to a shuddering halt. Grabbing Bella I cradled her in my arms and ran the length of the driveway to see the others standing at the doorway, Jamie in Roses arms, safe and back with us.

"Bella, Jamie's here. Rose has him"

She looked up, face strained with pain and her eyes focused in on our son.

"Put me down Jazz and fetch him please"

I did as she asked, Peter and Emmett coming to help her stand as I took Jamie from Rose's arms, holding him close to my chest. I walked the few paces to Bella and held him out for her to take but she shook her head.

"I don't think I could hold him Jazz but he's safe in his fathers arms and that's all I needed to see. I love you both. Keep him safe for me."

She would have crumpled to the floor but for the strong arms supporting her and Emmett scooped her up and raced upstairs with her, followed by Rose and Charlotte.

"What's the story Major?"

"Bella's blood was contaminated by Jamie's and she's started to change or so Carlisle thinks, he's on his way. Its going to be bad Peter"

"It's always bad but to go through it slowly that's a fucking nightmare scenario. Is there anything we can do? Inject more venom into her?"

"No, Carlisle says it's too late for that. Where's Esme?"

"I threw the fucking bitch in the cellar. I thought you might want to talk to her"

I looked down at my baby boy, thinking of all that had happened.

"Get Emmett and take her somewhere safe. I don't want Carlisle finding her here. We'll save her for Bella."

"I like your thinking"

He ran in, calling for Emmett and explaining as they went down to the cellar. Not wanting to see her or let her see my son again I took him upstairs to his mother. I wouldn't be letting him out of my sight until she woke, and I promised neither of them would ever be hurt again.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Bella

I closed my eyes as Emmett ran upstairs with me, wanting to fix the sight of Jasper holding our son in my mind, it would be the thing I clung to as the venom burned through my body. So much had happened to me since the Jeep broke down in Mexico, the most wonderful being Jasper and our son. I, we, had never dreamed our love would create a new life but it had, a son, and despite Alice's best efforts he was safe in his fathers arms. He would be safe there until I was able to hold him again. The pain and heat flared more intensely and I groaned as I felt my tissues crisp with the burning. Whatever it took I would get through this, I would lay in Jasper's arms again and hold my son. I owed a huge debt to Caius Volturi, one I could never repay, but I would keep his descendant safe and hopefully one day they might meet. I heard footsteps and felt the mattress sag as someone lay down beside me. I could smell Jasper's scent enveloping me and another, a sweeter yet almost identical scent, and I knew my family were with me and would stay with me until my torture was at an end. As I slid towards blackness I managed to choke out a last sentence,

"I love you both."

Carlisle

Rose picked me up at the airport looking grave,

"I'm glad you're here Carlisle, we're worried sick about Bella. She became unconscious a few hours ago and she just lays there unmoving, not making a sound."

"Hows Jamie?"

"Jasper won't let us take him. He's feeding him, changing him, everything, but he won't let Jamie out of his sight."

"And Esme? Where is she?"

"I don't know Carlisle, they didn't tell me where they were taking her but I know she's safe until Bella wakes up. How could she do that to a tiny baby? Snatch him and try to hand him over to the Volturi? What was she thinking Carlisle? Did she expect Jasper and Bella to just let her?"

I looked out of the window at the passing scenery unable to answer my daughters questions.

"I have no idea Rose but I have to try to save her if I can, she's my wife"

"Well, good luck with that. I'm not sure even Jazz will be able to hold Bella back when she wakes up."

"I still have to try, but first let's get Bella through this"

Rose

I led Carlisle into the Villa and up the stairs to the bedroom peering in through the door to see Jazz playing with his infant son on the bed beside Bella. He looked up at me and managed a smile,

"Carlisle?"

I nodded and he sat up with a sigh, it was then I noticed Jamie was holding Bella's hair in his little fist, not tugging on it but just gripping it tightly. Seeing the object of my attention he smiled again,

"He won't let go, he cries if I try to pull him away. What can I do?"

Carlisle followed me in getting a first look at Bella.

"May I?"

He indicated he wanted to take Bella's pulse and Jazz nodded as Jamie grasped Jaspers finger with his other hand and brought it to his mouth sucking on it.

"I'll get him a bottle"

Jasper thanked me absently, busy watching Carlisle as he examined Bella's seemingly lifeless body.

Carlisle

Bella's total lack of movement or sound concerned me, I'd never seen anything like it before.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Since Jamie and I got up here and sat with her"

"She's made no sound? Hasn't moved? Can you feel anything from her?"

He shook his head in answer to all my questions as I felt her pulses and checked her temperature.

"Is there something wrong Carlisle? Surely she shouldn't be so quiet? Tell me she's going to be OK, I can't do this on my own"

"I have no idea what's normal or not, especially with Bella, she always seems to throw us a curve ball. What happens if you leave the room?"

"I haven't, I told her I'd stay with her and I intend to honour that."

"OK but would you try something for me?

"If I can"

"What I want you to do is get up and walk to the door. You don't have to go anywhere. I just want to test out a theory."

Jasper

Reluctantly I got up, leaving Jamie on the bed beside his mother, still holding her hair in his hand. He let me pull my finger from his fist but he didn't look happy about it and I hoped Rose would be back soon before he started to complain loudly. He had a good set of lungs, that we already knew, although since he'd been with Bella and myself the only sounds we'd heard were a few gurgles. As I watched he started to kick his legs and wriggle and Bella moved very slightly as if feeling for me. I started forward but Carlisle held up his hand,

"Just a second Jasper please."

We both watched as Jamie's hand grabbed Bella's finger, the other still holding on to her hair. She moved again and his little face started to crumple so I went back to him, picking up his tiny body in my hands being careful not to dislodge his grip on Bella. He gurgled softly and I heard the faintest sigh from Bella. Carlisle nodded thoughtfully.

"I'd like to try one more thing Jasper if you'll permit. Could you take Jamie off the bed."

I stood holding Jamie in my arms and Bella's hair slipped through his fingers to settle back on the pillow. Immediately he let out a cry and his tiny fist waved about trying to grasp something. I gave him my finger but he just ignored it, his cries getting louder by the second. Rose ran in with a bottle of formula and tried to give it to him but he turned his head away his cries still increasing in volume.

"Thank you Jasper. I think you'll find if you put him back he'll settle again."

I placed him gently back beside his mother who was moving restlessly and both quietened simultaneously. I took the bottle from Rose and offered it to Jamie who touched it with one hand guiding it to his mouth, the other hand grasping Bella's hair once more.

"What was that all about?"

Rose looked at me mystified.

"I think Jamie and Bella are connected even now, and he is feeding off you Jasper, see"

I looked to see Jamie's hand clutching my finger as he drank his milk greedily.

"Feeding off me?"

"Yes, I think he's acting as a conduit. Streaming peace and calm from you and feeding it to Bella and that's why she's so peaceful. Break the connection in any way and both start to become distressed. I wonder...?"

Carlisle

If I was right I could see why Aro would be eager to get his hands on little Jamie. His father was an empath meaning he felt everyone's emotions and could channel them back at a target. Bella was a shield of some kind although so far all she'd been able to shield were her thoughts from Edward. If her shield was stronger as it might well be when she woke up, then they were an unbeatable team, individually they had their own strengths but as a team...well.

"I think Jamie might be a magnifier, possibly an empath too of a sort, and maybe a shield too. What a combination."

"You think Jamie has inherited my gift?"

"And Bella's too would be my guess."

"But Bella doesn't have a gift, not a real one does she?"

"We'll find out when she wakes up but I wouldn't be surprised, and if ..."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Jasper

He tailed off here, deep in thought but when I questioned him he just shook his head.

"I need to study this before I say any more. Just make sure you keep what's been said in here a secret, you too Rose."

She nodded looking very concerned,

"Don't tell anyone, even Emmett if you speak to him. I need to spend some time on the internet, we'll talk again soon."

He went out muttering to himself and Rose looked at me shrugging,

"Do you have any idea what he's on about?"

"No, but it must be something important. Do you know where Emmett is?"

She shook her head again,

"No but I can contact him if you like, why?"

"I have a job for our computer Guru. Get him back will you and ask Charlotte to go help Peter."

"Oh she'll love that. She's been dying to give Esme a piece of her mind."

"Tell her to go for it."

Carlisle had his theory and research to do and I had mine but I wasn't a computer whiz like Emmett. He would be much faster and he knew all the short cuts, mainly illegal but who cared. I wanted some facts and he was my best chance of obtaining them.

Emmett

I grabbed my laptop following orders from Rose and as soon as Charlotte arrived to spell me I went to join Jazz. It was strange seeing him playing with a baby, and his own at that. I went over and very carefully touched Jamie on the cheek with one finger, he was so small compared to my hand, although I thought he'd grown already, and he smiled at me.

"Did you see that? He smiled at me"

Jazz smiled too then sat up absently stroking Jamie's bare leg as he did so.

"So Boss, what did you need me to do?"

"Can you access the Volturi computers?"

"Wow! That's serious shit man, what do you want to know?"

"I want you to access Caius personal files"

"Caius? Caius one of the Head Honchos? That Caius?"

He nodded and I blew out my cheeks,

"I guess so but it'll take some time and a few illegal moves. What am I looking for?"

"He's been researching his descendants and I want to know what he found out."

"OK, anything in particular you want?"

"The family tree if possible."

I nodded and booted up, actually I liked a challenge and this would certainly be that.

"Is it OK if I work in here or would you rather be alone?"

"No its fine, just ignore me."

I tried but it was impossible, my eyes were drawn back time and again to him playing with Jamie and then when he lay back, his head next to Bella's on the pillow I saw Jamie wriggle onto his fathers chest and snuggle down there, falling asleep with a smile on his face. It made me envious, he had a family, something that Rose and I could never have and I knew that hurt her but she was great with Jamie, just enjoying having a real baby to interact with. The Volturi computers were even more well secured than I'd imagined and it took several days to get through their firewalls but the latest program I'd written broke through in the end.

"Bingo!"

"You in?"

"Yep, now all I've got to do is hack Caius personal files, piece of cake!"

We both spun on hearing a strange noise from the bed. Jamie was curled up asleep beside Bella but she was becoming restless, we'd heard tiny moans of pain bursting from her lips as her face contorted. Jazz flew back to her side touching her face with his hand as he put the other to his sons cheek. Bella settled almost immediately, it was almost creepy the connection these three had. Bella should be waking soon and I wondered of she would be like any of the stories I'd heard about newborns, the rage, the blood lust, would she be safe with her son? We knew he had blood running through his veins even if it were tainted by venom.

Still for now I had a bigger problem, how to access Caius private files without leaving a trail straight back to us. I really didn't like the idea of those freaks knocking on the door in force to see the hacker. Finding his files wasn't very difficult but the next step was to crack his password. As I didn't know him I just put a code breaking program to work, but it could take weeks if it was really obscure.

"Hows it going?"

"Almost there but cracking his password might take a while considering he's a vampire with a photographic memory, it could be a really long string of numbers and/or letters."

"What are the dates on the files? Can you tell that?"

I tapped speedily on the keys,

"There are two, one's been open for years but the other is more recent"

"How recent?"

"About a year"

"Try a combination of Bella, Charlie, Swan, Helen,13,09,1987,1964."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Just a hunch, I might be way off."

I tapped the numbers and names in as possible combinations and set the program running again.

"You know if he finds out what we're doing we could be toast"

"I don't think so Em, I'm hoping it might help with Jamie."

"Caius has information about Jamie?"

"His forebears yes I think he does."

As we waited Jamie became restless and for the first time let Jazz pick him up and walk away from Bella. We both looked as she began to move very slowly, her hands searching the covers as of looking for something or someone. Jamie made a quiet sound, almost like a word, and Bella sat up blindingly fast her eyes open, scanning the room. I got up and stood in front of Jazz and Jamie ready to intervene if she made any move towards them but her red eyes settled on me and I saw recognition in them, Bella was awake at last. Just then the computer beeped loudly and without thinking I turned fast and yelled

"We're in."

Bella

I had been aware for some time, not able to hear words or fully understand the aroma's around me but I knew it wouldn't be long before I saw my mate and son again. Would they look different through these new eyes of mine? Would Jamie know me? Would he be scared of his mother feeling and smelling so different? The answer to these questions scared me most of all. I felt for the comfort of Jasper's hand or Jamie's warm little body that had been with me as I changed...changed? Why hadn't I been in pain? In torment as the venom burned away the last of my human tissues as it had before I became unconscious? Had it failed? Was I still human after all? Would Jasper turn me later? Would he be disappointed I was still the old me?

I opened my eyes and knew I was different, colors were brighter, textures more defined, sounds clearer. I sat up, or at least I thought about it and my body had reacted before I knew it. I was fast, really fast, and then I recognized Emmett standing there looking at me warily. I could smell Jazz and Jamie but I couldn't see them for his bulk, he was screening them from me. Did he think I was dangerous to my mate and son? As a newborn maybe I was but as I thought this I heard a high insistent beeping noise and my eyes flickered to the computer on the table, a light was flashing, "Access Granted". I waited for Emmett to go to it, eager to see my two loves but he continued to stand there on the balls of his feet, his huge muscles ready to spring forward.

I tried to stand up very slowly but it was hard, my body wanted to move fast.

"Emmett can I see Jazz and Jamie please? I won't hurt them."

He looked at me suspiciously for a moment then I saw a hand touch his shoulder, it was Jasper's and I longed to touch it, moving forward as slowly as I could, concentrating on each step. Emmett moved to one side still ready to act if necessary and I got my first glimpse of my husband holding our son in his arms. They were both so beautiful, Jamie had his fathers features and hair but my eyes and I gasped in delight.

"You are so beautiful,"

I stretched a hand out, taking care, to reach Jasper's cheek with the lightest touch and trailing it across to stroke Jamie's face too. His skin felt warm to me and as my finger touched him he smiled at me and held out his tiny hands. I wasn't sure I was safe to hold him but Jazz nodded and held him out with a smile. Taking him carefully I held him close breathing in his smell. There was a hint of blood but it didn't make me thirsty, instead it filled my chest with a warmth that could only be love. Kissing the top of his head I stepped forward one more pace, into Jasper's outstretched arms, and I was home.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Emmett

Once I saw Bella had things under control I went over to the laptop, clicking on the file to open it and scanning the information inside, whistling when I understood what it contained. Jaspers eyes flickered to me at the sound and I nodded,

"You were right Jazz. I'll leave it here for you and let the others know Sleeping Beauty finally woke up."

As I left I took one backward glance, the three of them stood together, Jaspers arms around his mate and son, the way it should be. I smiled as I shut the door softly, leaving them to renew their bond again as a family.

Jasper

She was so beautiful and so controlled as she looked with wonder at Jamie laying peaceful in her arms gazing up at us.

"He's grown, have I been out of things very long?"

"No darlin' just a week but you were so quiet it scared us all. Didn't you feel anything?"

"Not really, not once Jamie was back with us."

She stroked his cheek and he smiled gurgling at her,

"Is he special Jazz? I mean I know he is, but have you noticed anything about him?"

"You thinking about Alice's words? About him being a weapon?"

She nodded nervously,

"No, but I think he does have a gift, he seems to be a channeller, he can channel my emotions to you and magnify them. You were peaceful as long as we were both with you and as long as he was touching both of us. Maybe that's why you never felt anything."

"Do you think Aro will be interested in him for that reason?"

"Who knows with him, but we have a powerful friend in Caius. If Aro makes a move I think Caius will warn us."

"Did you learn what he found out?"

"We were just about to when you woke up. Emmett hacked into Caius computer files"

"I'm impressed. Shall we see what Caius knows."

Bella

We walked over to the computer, Jasper's arm still around me, his other hand touching Jamie's leg. The access granted was still flashing at the top and Em had opened the file marked Family Tree, a sub folder bore my name, Bella Swan/Whitlock. I clicked on it and the folder opened. There was a lot of writing but I quickly scanned it, Caius had traced his line through his mother's side all the way up to me through Charlies mother. Caius was my Uncle! It seemed odd having a relationship with one of the most powerful vampires in our world.

"Do you think Aro knows about me?"

He laughed,

"If he knew they'd be crashing through that door to take you and Jamie"

I had continued to read further down and saw a small notation referring to another sub folder so I clicked on the link and what I read there took my whole attention.

"Bella?"

I looked up at Jasper who had obviously asked me something. I pointed to the few lines of writing on the screen,

"Jazz look, Jamie's more special than we thought."

He read what I already seen,

"How can that be? The odds are millions to one"

"Now I see why Caius didn't want Aro to get his hands on our son, he's Caius heir. We're both related to him. Aro wouldn't want to keep him or use him, he'd want him dead but Alice didn't know that. She can see forward but not backwards thank God!"

Jazz who had saved the two files to Em's Hard Drive hit the delete button,

"Bella, no one can ever know this. It's too dangerous for Jamie."

I nodded in agreement, if Esme found out she would tell Alice and Aro would know in minutes.

Carlisle came in at that moment as Jazz shut the computer lid down,

"I thought I should congratulate you both now, Bella is a beautiful vampire and Jamie thriving. How are you feeling Bella?"

"I'm fine thank you Carlisle, and I want to thank you for delivering Jamie"

He smiled and held out his hand for Jamie to grasp his fingers,

"He's got quite a grip and he's growing fast Bella. I think your little one will be crawling around soon. What are your plans now? I take it you'll be finding a home of your own, with a child you'll need your space I imagine. I'm just sorry I wont be seeing much of him. I know this is awkward all round but I have to ask you to release Esme into my care. She is my mate and I think you owe me that much."

Carlisle

I wasn't sure what their reaction would be to my request but I had to make it. I knew they were holding Esme somewhere close by and she was my mate, I loved her, so I had to get her back. Jasper looked at Bella before answering,

"Its not that simple Carlisle. She was going to hand Jamie to Aro Volturi"

"But she didn't"

"Only because we got to her first Carlisle, I won't feel happy with her on the loose. I could have understood if she tried to take him for herself with her history but to hand a baby to the Volturi, I'm sorry Carlisle but no."

"Bella please? What can you do with her? You can hardly hold her prisoner for ever and surely you wouldn't think of depriving me of my mate? How would you feel in my place?"

Bella looked down at Jamie then at Jasper, before shaking her head,

"I can't Carlisle. She's dangerous to my son."

"I'll take responsibility for her actions, keep her away from you."

"No. You can't watch her all the time and she still has contact with Alice. We already have to watch our backs Carlisle, I'm not releasing another enemy."

"Then what do you intend doing with her? Are you going to keep her captive for the rest of time? Are you going to kill her Bella?"

Jasper

I understood both points of view but Bella was right, we couldn't afford to add to the enemies we had to watch out for,

"Carlisle, I'm sorry but for now at least Esme stays in our custody. I know we owe you but we have to think of our own safety and Jamie's."

"Then I have to stay too, I can't just go and leave her here alone with you, with people who don't trust or even like her. Would it be possible for me to see her? At least allow me that much, please?"

Bella was shaking her head but I thought we owed him that much for all he'd done,

"Very well, but we'll choose the time and place, no rescue attempts Carlisle. If she escapes we will have to treat her as a danger and then she will die"

For just a second I saw something in Carlisle's face I had never expected to see, a naked cunning and spite but it was gone so fast I almost thought I'd imagined it.

"Very well Jasper. I'll be waiting"

He turned and walked out shutting the door firmly behind him

"Jazz I don't trust him either, did you see the look he gave you?"

So Bella had seen it too!

Jamie wriggled in her arms and I took him automatically, holding him to my chest and he settled again.

"I see you two had time for a little male bonding while I was away with the fairies"

I laughed as he burped loudly and threw up on my shirt,

"Oh yeah, he knows who to come to when he feels sick."

"Is he OK?"

I smiled at her concern,

"Yeah, he's just got wind, it happens after he's been fed, usually more quickly. I think I'll get changed."

I put a now sleeping Jamie down stripped my shirt off and went to wash up before finding a clean one in the closet. Suddenly hands were at my chest, stroking my skin, and warm lips found my throat. It had been too long since I had felt Bella's loving touch and I groaned leaning into her.

"I missed you Bella"

"Well it seems Jamie realizes because he's fallen asleep. Do you think we have time to fool around a little?"

"God, I hope so"

I pulled her close, slipping my hand inside her shirt as she nuzzled my neck and I felt myself responding. Praying Jamie would stay asleep we undressed quickly and fell onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs hungry for each other.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Carlisle

I knew they were going to be difficult about Esme and I understood why but there was no way I was allowing them to keep my mate prisoner, whatever she'd been responsible for. I needed to think of a way to get Esme released without putting Jamie at risk, I didn't want to resort to threats but if it came down to it then I would. They knew of my relationship with Aro and while I would never hand the child to him I would use the threat if all else failed. How Bella and then Jamie had eluded Aro thus far I had no idea, it was almost as if they had a friend inside the Volturi but that was ridiculous, it would have to be someone with great influence and I couldn't see either Marcus or Caius acting against their brother or even Jane, Alec or Felix. There was no one else I could think of with the power to thwart him. My biggest problem was going to be Alice. Esme doted on our daughter and Alice hated both Jasper and Bella but could I keep the two apart? It would be almost impossible once I started work again, I wondered if a move abroad and the offer of making another daughter for Esme would work. If I found a young woman dying I could legitimately help by turning her and I knew Esme loved children, a young girl, perhaps a little younger than any I'd turned before would tempt her into behaving. As long as it wasn't a child I thought the Volturi wouldn't care, perhaps sixteen, a girl who would still need a mother. It was something to think about.

Peter

I was relieved to hear Bella had made it through the change without any problems, she was crazy lucky that girl. Then Emmett rang to ask us to take Esme to a nearby Motel so she could see Carlisle!

"Are they crazy? What if he tries to snatch the bitch? By rights she should already be dead, there's no way I'm delivering that bitch anywhere, so you can tell The Major if he wants her moving he can do it himself but don't come to me when he sees her ass disappearing up the road with the good Doctor."

"Peter don't be difficult you know he wont leave Bella and Jamie. If you like I'll come along too."

"Put him on the phone Em or she ain't going anywhere"

I had no idea what was going through his mind, it must be addled with fatherhood or something, and although Char tried to calm me I couldn't get rid of the feeling this was a big fucking mistake!

"Captain, what's your problem?"

"I don't have one Major but you will of you let Esme Cullen out."

"Carlisle asked to see her"

"Tell him to fuck off"

"He helped with Jamie, I owe him"

"No you don't, his crazy family almost got Bella and you killed multiple times. Get your head out of your ass and think. You let her out there's going to be an almighty cock up."

"I'm relying on you to avoid that"

"Yeah well I am, because for the first time I'm directly disobeying an order Major. You want Carlisle and Esme Cullen to meet, you get your ass down here and organise it. Until you show she's not going anywhere"

I put the phone down cursing his stupidity,

"Peter really"

"Don't you start woman. I'm right and if you stopped for just one minute you'd realize it. When they ride off into the sunset its gonna be down to us to haul them back, you do understand that don't you?"

"Is this bloody mindedness or do you have a feeling?"

"I always have a feeling when I think of the Cullens, a sickness in the pit of my stomach usually. They are mad, bad, and dangerous, look what they did to him last time and that crazy ex-wife of his is still running around plotting fuck knows what. Am I the only one seeing clearly here?"

Bella

I heard the conversation and I had to agree with Peter on this. Much as I hated going against Jazz he was wrong. He had no loyalty to the Cullens, not even Carlisle, that score had been settled a long time ago.

"Please listen to Peter Jazz. He's right."

"Bella, I went to Volterra to claim you back as my mate. By law we can't separate mates and Carlisle knows that. He has every right to see Esme."

"But he'll try to take her home, you know that"

"Then I'll stop him, but I can't act until he does Bella"

"Why do you have to come over all noble now? Jamie should be our main concern"

"He is Bella, if I refuse Carlisle's request he'll go to Aro and demand justice, that would put Jamie in more danger. My hands are tied."

I hadn't realized it was that serious, so we had to let him see Esme but did we have to let him take her?

"What happens if we refuse to let him take her home?"

He didn't answer because he didn't have to, we had no choice. If Carlisle insisted he would have the Volturi on his side. What could we do? Jazz was looking at me as if I should know something, but what?

Jasper

I had no power to stop Carlisle seeing Esme or demanding his mate back, I couldn't act,

"I can't act against him Bella."

She looked at me and I saw it register with her,

"Oh, of course you can't as head of our coven."

But that didn't mean she couldn't act in my stead. She grabbed the phone ringing Peter back and handing Jamie to me.

"I think he's hungry, could you take him downstairs."

I smiled and nodded,

"Sure, I'll see you in a few minutes."

As I shut the door I heard Peter answer the phone.

Peter

"I told you Major, you want her out you come and get her, otherwise fuck you."

"Peter"

"Bella darlin' you OK? Hows Jamie? I can't wait to see him again."

"Peter I need you to listen carefully to me."

"OK. I'm all ears"

"I want you to take Esme and move somewhere else, somewhere he doesn't know. I don't want you to tell anyone else where, I don't want you to contact us, we'll find you when the time is right. Do you understand?"

"Not a fucking word but if that's what The Major wants"

"No Peter, Jazz wants you to let Carlisle and Esme meet."

"But you just said..."

"Yes Peter, I said."

"Just a …...Oh I get it. Right Bella I'll be out if touch for a while. Give that boy of yours a kiss from me."

"Will do Peter, and Peter"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...for everything."

"No problem Bella glad to help. I think I might go see a place I know where a Jeep broke down sometime ago".

"Got it Peter. Bye"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Jasper

When Bella came downstairs she was smiling and held her arms out for Jamie but having finished his bottle he demanded to be put down and we watched fascinated as he crawled round the kitchen following Rose's bare feet and nibbling her toes when he caught up with her. I looked inquiringly at her and she nodded, she'd done it. Just as well because Carlisle came in then and although he watched Jamie for a few minutes I knew what he was about to ask.

"Jasper I'd like to see Esme now please."

"I'm sorry Carlisle but Jasper doesn't know where she is. Peter and Charlotte have taken her on a little road trip. I'm sure she'll enjoy it."

He glared at Bella then turned to me,

"You promised me I could see Esme. You have no right to keep me from her"

"And he's not Carlisle. He had nothing to do with Esmes impromptu holiday, that was down to me I'm afraid."

"It's true Carlisle. I had nothing to do with it"

"You're in it together. Well, lets see what the Volturi have to say about this"

"Be my guest"

Bella offered him the phone which slowed him somewhat.

Bella

I had used my time on the phone wisely, after talking to Peter I rang Caius and after thanking him for his help I told him about the little problem we still had.

"So you see Caius if we let Esme go she's likely to start trouble with Alice or Aro and I wondered if there was any way..."

"I see, you not only hack into my Personal Files but you then expect me to help you. You are indeed my niece"

"And nephew don't forget that."

"Oh I don't. In fact I'm quite proud of my lineage. I'll see what I can do Bella but you might think about taking a road trip yourselves with the latest addition to the family because Aro will hear eventually. I can only slow the news down. I'll make sure Felix is there to intercept Carlisle's call for now. We are in luck because Aro is away himself in Egypt visiting with an old friend so we have a little more leeway than we would otherwise have."

Carlisle snatched the phone from Jazz then looked down. Jamie had given up his pursuit of Roses feet and was pulling himself up very unsteadily using Carlisle's pant leg. I stiffened but he smiled and gave me back the phone picking Jamie up instead and looking at him curiously.

"Well young man you are coming on in leaps and bounds. What a handsome lad you are Jamie"

Jamie giggled and touched Carlisle's face with one hand, straining to reach Jazz with the other.

Carlisle

Suddenly I couldn't remember why I had been so anxious to ring Volterra, it would be nice to stay here a while with Jamie and see his rapid development. I could perhaps write a paper on it, of course I couldn't publish but it would be a very interesting addition to my collection. Rose picked up the photographs she had taken over the last few weeks and handed them to me. As Jamie grabbed for them she shook her head,

"No Jamie, they are special. You mustn't damage them"

He looked at her very solemnly then his hand dropped back to my shoulder. I looked at them, he had grown indeed and handed the phone to Bella,

"If you don't mind I think maybe I'll stay a little longer and see how our young man develops, he's growing so fast."

Bella

I was shocked by Carlisle's sudden change of heart and saw Jazz look at him and Jamie with a puzzled expression which then cleared. He had obviously seen or understood something that I missed. Rose and Carlisle sat at the table with the photographs, some paper, and a tape measure, Jamie watching the proceedings from Carlisle's lap and we left them to their discussion, going out of the house and up the hill away from other ears.

"What happened? One minute Carlisle is out for blood, next he's sitting down all cosy playing the doting Grandfather. I wonder what he'd say if he knew who Jamie's real relative was?"

"I think we just saw Jamie's gift in action darlin'. He's not only a magnifying channeller but he can influence thoughts, rather like I can influence emotions. He knew somehow that we were unhappy with the decision Carlisle had made so he influenced him to change his mind and he wanted to touch me, I think he would have fed Carlisle calm from me if he'd have managed to touch me"

"Wow, now I can see why Alice thought Aro would be interested, but she didn't know exactly what he could do, how come?"

"I have no idea, perhaps Jamie's influence worked before he was even born, look how everyone apart from Esme has helped us in some way."

"I wonder why she wasn't affected by his influence. Any ideas?"

"I think Esme has a kink in her psyche. Perhaps a result of losing her own baby, who knows."

Jasper

Bella told me what Caius had said to her, so he knew we'd hacked his computer but he wasn't worried by it. I still couldn't quite get to grips with the fact we were related, not just to each other but him too.

"So you think we should take his advice and take a holiday?"

"I think it might be as well to be unavailable if Aro comes a knocking."

"So where would my lady like to go?"

"Your lady would like to go to bed but I think we should maybe take a trip to somewhere further South, closer to aid if we need it."

"South? OK. Just us?"

"No I wouldn't do that to Rose, she dotes on Jamie and he loves her and Em. I think we should all go. See if we can find a rambling old house that's big enough for all of us, Pete and Charlotte too if they want. Carlisle can study Jamie on the way. How does that sound to you?"

"Personally I preferred the first suggestion but I'm sure we can fit some alone time in, Auntie Rose and Uncle Em would be only to happy to take charge of Jamie for us. That's if it meets with your approval."

"It most certainly does. I love you Jazz."

Rose

When I heard that Bella and Jazz were moving on I thought it was the end of us all living together, the end of spending time with Jamie until her final words. They wanted us to go with them, I would get my time with Jamie, a small part of what I'd always craved, to be a mother, and it was beautiful to see Emmett with the little one too. He seemed a natural with children, for all his size he didn't seem to intimidate Jamie who spent a lot of time playing horsey sitting on Emmett's back and squealing in delight when Emmett reared up, one hand on Jamie's back to ensure he didn't slip. The best times for us were when Bella and Jazz went off to hunt or for a bit of adult time. Then Jamie was ours for the whole day and we made an adventure of it, taking him into the woods to watch the animals and climb trees on Ems back, or to the river fishing and paddling in the water splashing Emmett who was always up for any foolery.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Bella

We found a huge old place closer to the border but not too close, after all Maria still owed Jasper for the loss of her lieutenant, Nathan, as well as his own escape. He'd been surprised that Peter had chosen to hide Esme here but grateful all the same. The house had lots of nooks and crannies for Jamie to explore and space for us adults to find peace and privacy if we needed it. The grounds led straight into a wooded area ideal exploring territory for adults and children alike. Jamie was growing up fast, from the fragile little mite I first held in my arms to a robust toddler, full of energy and keeping us all on our toes. It took the four of us and Grandpa Carlisle to keep him amused full time. He didn't need to sleep much, a couple of hours tops and then the whirlwind was ready to start again. He loved fooling around with Emmett and Rose or quiet times with Carlisle learning about animals and insects but his favorite occupation was riding with Jazz. They would saddle the horse and I'd pack a lunch for Jamie and they would ride off Jamie waving excitedly from his father's lap wearing the miniature Stetson Rose had made specially for him. It made me so happy to see them together knowing Jazz got as much out of it as Jamie did. The ones I felt sorry for were Peter and Charlotte who were still babysitting Esme and getting fed up with the job. I just didn't know what to do with her. She was just too dangerous to let loose and we had no idea where Alice was either but something would have to be decided soon, for Peters sanity if nothing else!

Emmett

I knew Bella was worried about Peter and Charlotte so I offered to take over for a while and she accepted gratefully.

"I'll talk to Jazz maybe we can come up with something between us. I'll tell you how to get there and please thank Peter and Char for me. I guess we'll be seeing them soon. I was just backing the truck out of the barn when I saw a dust trail in the distance.

"Bella, we got company."

She and Rose joined me while Carlisle continued reading his book on the porch, he didn't mention Esme any longer, almost as if he'd forgotten all about her and I wondered if it was Jamie's influence or something else. We stood waiting as the car got closer then recognized the driver,

"What the hell is Edward doing here and who's that with him?"

Bella looked over at Carlisle,

"Did you know they were coming?"

"Not exactly, Edward rang me and said he wanted me to meet his fiancee so I suggested he might like to visit and see his nephew."

"Nephew? I don't think so Carlisle and you know Jazz isn't going to be happy when he gets back"

"Bella, it all happened a long time ago, you are with Jazz and he is engaged. You should be able to see each other without animosity surely, and he is my son"

Bella

I didn't like it but Carlisle was right so I smiled politely as Edward opened the car door for her much as he had for me and taking her arm brought her over and introduced us,

"Bella this is Gemma"

"Hello Gemma, I'm pleased to meet you."

I was glad to see she was a vampire, I would have hated him to find another human girl to torment.

Edward introduced Rose and Carlisle and Rose took Gemma in the house to chat so Edward came back to me,

"It's good to see you Bella"

"Really? I can't say the same Edward and I'm pretty sure Jasper wont be jumping up and down with excitement when he sees you here"

"Where is he anyway? And your son? Congratulations by the way. I hope you're happy with him."

"I am very happy as a matter of fact. Where did you meet Gemma?"

"I was in Italy, I've spent some time in the library in Volterra doing research"

"Research? Into what?"

"Oh Aro asked me to help with a small problem he had. Interesting work and Gemma was there working for him too."

"So is this a social visit or are you spying on us for Aro?"

"Spy on you? Why should he want to spy on you Bella? I'm sure he has more important and absorbing things to do than spy on your little family"

"Don't sneer Edward its very ugly. I suggest you keep your visit short."

"It's so nice to feel welcome"

"You were the one who left, am I supposed to be happy to see you again?"

"It could have been worse. I could have brought Alice and Stefan with us."

"Alice isn't welcome here Edward and just for future reference neither are you."

Edward

I hadn't expected a warm welcome but Bella's animosity was more than I'd expected and I wondered just for a second if she still loved me deep inside. Then I saw the loathing in her eyes, I'd really hurt her when I left so I guess I had it coming. She was right about Aro wanting us to spy on the family. He was curious about the son but he wasn't here at present so I decided to go inside and talk to Rose and Carlisle who'd wandered in after the girls.

"Emmett you coming?

"No, I have a few chores to do sorry. See you Bella"

She watched him drive away, I wondered if the chores had anything to do with Esme. Carlisle had told me about her disappearance although he didn't sound particularly worried which confused me. It would be interesting to hear Rose's thoughts and Carlisle's, a better way to find out what was really happening here than asking questions.

Bella

I followed him in, not believing it was a social visit in the slightest. He was spying and I wanted to know what kind of research he'd been doing in Volterra for Aro. He'd be busy picking brains if I didn't stop him so I called Rose out to help me, any excuse would do. She didn't know much but I wanted her to be on her guard, she was good at keeping her brother out after all the years practice she'd had. I racked my brains trying to remember how much Carlisle knew, I thought we were in the clear there but if he read Jasper's thoughts we could be in trouble. I needed him to stay away if possible but if I went off to warn him Edward would be suspicious. Then I saw them coming in the distance and heard Jamie shouting in his excitement as Jazz galloped fast towards us. He usually brought the horse to a sliding stop and made it rear up out the front of the house, just because Jamie loved it so much, but seeing a car parked outside and me waiting on the porch he slowed the horse and I took Jamie from the saddle

"Edward and his fiancee are here"

His eyes narrowed,

"Really, and what's his excuse for crashing in to our home?"

"He's come to see Carlisle and introduce Gemma to us, for that read he's snooping for Aro so be careful."

He nodded taking Jamie from me,

"Jamie I need you to be really good with our visitors. Just say hello then Rose will take you up and give you a bath OK?"

He nodded with a gleeful whoop. He loved bath time, whoever it was with. We walked in together arm in arm and Edward looked up straight away with a false smile on his face. Seeing Jazz and Jamie he got up and walked over, hand outstretched,

"Hello Jasper, its been a long time"

"Not long enough Edward"

Jazz took Edwards hand only because Jamie was still here. I saw Edward frown then drop his hand.

"Hello, you must be Jamie. I'm your Uncle"

Jamie frowned,

"You aren't. My Uncles are Emmett and Peter.

Edward scowled unpleasantly,

"Well Mummy and Daddy must have forgotten to tell you about me. I'm your Uncle Edward."

"Rose would you take Jamie up for his bath"

"Yeah! Auntie Rose can we play bomb the boats?

"Sure Cowboy come on"

She held out her hand and he scrambled down from Jasper's arms scurrying up the stairs with Rose, chattering excitedly as he went.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Edward

When I saw Jasper come in with Bella and their son I expected to get plenty of information from their thoughts although I used to avoid his as much as possible, they were too graphic for me. The child's would be interesting, I hadn't listened in on many children's thoughts so it would be an experience but there was nothing, just a blank and not just from Bella which I'd expected but from her son and the freak she was tied up with. It was frustrating but interesting too, was she able to shield their thoughts too now they were connected? Or was it something else? Was Alice right about the brat? I didn't see how shielding his thoughts could be a great weapon unless you were involved in a Quiz! I watched as he went upstairs with Rose and saw Bella looking at me in turn,

"Did you want something Edward?"

"No, I'm fine. He's a cute kid. You must be very proud, considering"

Jazz turned his head to look at me,

"Meaning what?"

Bella put a hand on his shoulder and he smiled at her,

"I'm going to stable Mr Blue"

"Mr Blue? You called your horse Mr Blue?"

"Actually Jamie renamed him after a character in one of his books, Why?"

"Oh I see"

I smiled to think of the kid ruling the roost, it would be interesting to see how he behaved among all the adults.

Bella

I was relieved when Jazz went out to the barn, I could feel an argument coming if Edward didn't mind his manners so I thought a little reminder might be in order.

"Edward could I have a word?"

He smiled at me and excused himself, Carlisle was telling Gemma about Jamie's latest exploits but she looked bored.

"Yes Bella?"

"I just wanted to remind you that you are in Jaspers house and you'd do well to remember that"

"Jasper's house? Oh I thought it was a family home"

"Don't be cute Edward, it is our house but for the purposes of this conversation I will refer to it as Jaspers house. I know Carlisle taught you manners, they used to be impeccable but they seem to have slipped somewhat. There is no way you are going to be rude to Jazz, or me, or any of the others who live here, while under our roof. Do you understand? Oh yes, and while we're having a frank exchange I don't appreciate you snooping around in our house or our thoughts."

"Why? Do you have something to hide?"

"Edward I'm not playing word games with you. Stay out of my son's thoughts and Jasper's."

"Oh I assure you Bella I have no wish to wade in the cesspit which is Jasper Whitlocks thoughts."

"Cesspit! Fuck you should try mine Eddy boy"

I couldn't help a smile as Edward cringed to hear Peters voice behind him.

Peter

When Emmett turned up he told us Edward Cullen had appeared with a woman in tow so I put the pedal to the metal to get back swiftly. Just a precaution, I knew he and The Major weren't exactly friends and when I heard his comment to Bella I had to smile. I'd promised Charlotte that if he behaved so would I and he'd answered my prayer by being his usual obnoxious self, thank you Cullen I thought.

"So Edward talking of cesspits how are you these days? I hear you've found yourself a woman, I just feel sorry for her Guide Dog having to look at you all the time. Is she stupid too? Or just doing charity work? I can't wait to be introduced. Is she through there"

I pushed past him and into the sitting room where a surprisingly nice looking woman sat talking to Carlisle. I nodded to him and excused myself butting in to perform the introductions,

"Hello gorgeous. I'm Peter Whitlock and this is my wife Charlotte. How did a beautiful girl like you get tied up with an ass hole like Edward Cullen?"

I looked theatrically round the room,

"Have you lost something Peter? Apart from your manners?"

"No Carlisle, I was just looking for Gemma's white stick"

"Why would she need one of those?

I smiled evilly

"If she is with Edward I'd have thought that question redundant. Please tell me you are doing this out of the goodness of your heart. You can't possibly be truly involved with the biggest idiot in the vampire world."

Charlotte took my arm

"Lets go say hello to Jamie shall we"

She always dragged me away when I was having fun,

"Nice to meet you Gemma. We'll talk again"

As I was hauled up the stairs I saw Bella grinning and Jasper,who came in at the tail end, gave me a thumbs up. I was going to enjoy Eddies visit!

Edward

I wasn't aware that Peter and Charlotte were in residence, Carlisle hadn't mentioned them when we talked on the phone but then he hadn't mentioned Esme either which was equally odd.

"Carlisle you never mentioned the Whitlocks were visiting"

"They aren't, they live here"

Bella's voice was cold with warning so I turned back to him,

"I haven't seen Esme yet either. Is she here?"

He looked rather confused for a moment,

"She's with Emmett"

Again Bella's voice held a warning, something was definitely going on in this house. Something Aro might be interested in.

"So Edward tell me about Alice's young man"

I turned back to Carlisle with a sigh,

"There's not much to tell really"

"Yes there is"

Gemma interrupted me,

"Don't be silly Edward. He's a really nice guy but a bit odd. She met him in Switzerland, he was a nomad, looking for somewhere to settle I think after leaving another group. I don't think he's very good with people, crowds you know."

Bella

So Alice had picked up another stray!

"Where is he from originally?"

"Germany I think. He was turned a long while ago in America actually, or no, Mexico"

I heard Jaspers intake of breath,

"What does he look like Gemma?"

She smiled at Jazz, he was playing the Southern Gentleman to the hilt and she lapped it up,

"Well lets see, he's tall and slim, like you really and he's got the same sexy accent. Why do you know him? That would be really cool."

"Yes Jasper do tell. Do you know Stefan?"

"Why Edward haven't you been able to read his thoughts yet?"

"You make it sound like I snoop. I can't be held responsible because my mind picks up people's thoughts. Actually he seems a really nice guy and he's crazy about Alice"

"Yeah well lets be honest Eddie he'd have to be crazy to fall for that psycho sister of yours"

Peter came down with Jamie on his back like a monkey, shouting,

"Look Mummy, Daddy, I'm flying."

Rose had tied a hand towel on him like a cape and Peter was sliding down the bannister so fast it flew out behind him like superman. As they hit the bottom Peter picked him off his back and threw him to Jazz who caught him and swung him round, still squealing loudly. It seems Peter was going to be Emmett's replacement for a while at least.

"Can we do it again Uncle Pete?"

I shook my head,

"Time for supper and a story, then bed young man."

"OK, Grandpa can we have the story about the giant again?"

Carlisle looked up and nodded as Jamie wriggled from Jaspers arms and ran to Carlisle still trailing the towel. I noticed Edward concentrating but I got the distinct impression he wasn't receiving anything and I smiled inwardly, I didn't know why but I was pleased. It would make his task here so much more difficult. What I was interested in was this Stefan that Alice was tied up with, was he turned by Maria like Jazz and Peter? Did they know him?


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Edward

I took Gemma hunting when Jamie went to bed, I wanted her take on the family. We ran for some time before finding enough deer to satisfy us, Gemma was very choosy, this wasn't her usual diet but she was adapting for my sake. Afterwards we sat on a fallen tree to talk.

"So what do you make of the family?"

She shrugged,

"They don't like you very much do they? The kid is cute and his father's not so bad either, I like the dangerous smouldering type"

She laughed as I scowled at her,

"Edward lighten up, I'm teasing you. He's too brooding for me, she's OK, not like a newborn at all, Carlisle reminds me of an absent Professor and Rose is quite sweet."

"Rose sweet? Those are two words I never expected to hear in the same sentence. What about the other two?"

"Oh you mean Mr Obnoxious and his wife. She's a bit of a non entity but he's different. Always trying to get a rise out of you, and you make it so easy for him. He's not gifted though is he? Not like her, but even hers is very weak."

"What about Bella and the kid?"

"Jasper has a weak gift too but then you already know that. Bella, well its difficult to say, I don't get anything from her but neither do you. She could be a shield but if she is again it's not very strong."

"And Jamie?"

"I didn't get anything. He seems like a normal, well sort of normal, kid, quirky and sweet but that's all. I like him"

"He's a kid, what's not to like? You don't get anything from him?"

"No, my antenna isn't vibrating. I think Aro was misled by your sister for some reason."

"She's never wrong, well hardly ever, and not as wrong as this."

"Well you can believe her if you like but I don't feel anything there. And if you tell Aro differently I'll have to contradict you. Where's your mother by the way? No one mentions her which is weird."

Peter

I'd stayed back far enough to be off Edwards radar, he didn't seem to be picking up our thoughts anyway but I wasn't taking any chances, and got the gist of their conversation. We were right, they were spies for Aro and I waited hoping to learn more.

"Edward, remind me why there's all this excitement about the kid anyway."

"Aro has been researching the history of the Volturi family for a long time and he was getting close to some much more up to date leads when the computers went down. Since then he's been unable to find the research he was doing and he's suspicious that someone is sabotaging it. I've been trying to follow it back but he really needs a computer expert to do the work."

"What's this got to do with the kid though?"

"Well it seems he thought his research was leading towards Bella's family in some way . If so then the kid could be a descendant of the Volturi."

"Yes but they were created not born so what's all the fuss about?"

"If Bella was a descendant and had a kid with a vampire it would be a direct link between the two worlds."

"And?"

"I have no idea any further than that but I think he was hoping if the kid were related in some way to the Volturi and had Vampire blood it might have some kind of super gift, like Alice's weapon. Or have something in his blood that could be extracted to create a race of vampire hybrids without our limitations."

"Oh right. We'll he's not a two-legged nuclear bomb, that I can tell you"

Shit, this sounded serious and I knew Bella would be interested to hear what they'd been discussing so I slithered back and ran full speed for the house.

Jasper

I saw Peter hit the track leading to the house and went outside to intercept him, if he was going to make a row I wanted it outside where hopefully it wouldn't wake Jamie.

"Major you have a problem...maybe"

Bella came out then with Char,

"Peter where's the fire?"

"Volterra at the moment but it could be headed this way."

I explained what I'd heard but before I finished I knew I was telling them some things they already knew.

"What's the story?"

Bella explained while Char and I listened spell-bound.

"You're telling us that Jamie is a direct descendant of Caius Volturi?"

"Yes, but Aro doesn't know...yet."

"He will if he gets a computer expert on the job. Do you think it was Caius who sabotaged the computers there?"

"If not he arranged it. He's trying to keep us safe."

"Spoiler alert, the shit is getting closer to the fan with every passing minute and the wolves are at the door, excuse the mixed metaphor"

"You said Gemma didn't feel anything from any of us?"

"Only weak gifts as she put it. I guess she's right with me and Char but The Major's is pretty fucking amazing when he puts his mind to it and what about Jamie? What aren't you telling us?"

"He's got a gift, or gifts, but they can't know about them. How come Edward isn't able to hear anyone's thoughts? Is that down to Jamie?"

Jazz shook his head

"No but I have a theory"

"Oh good. I'm glad someone does because I'm sinking in the quicksand here."

"Bella has always been able to shield her thoughts from Edward, I think she's a shield but I'm not sure how powerful. Jamie is enhancing it because Bella needs to shield all our thoughts."

"How the fuck does he know?"

"He's got a psychic link to both of us, he helped Bella through the change and he was only a baby then but he knew what she needed."

"So Super Boy is behind it all? Cool. What do we do?"

"Bella get on to Caius and alert him. Peter be your usual obnoxious self to Edward and hopefully he'll skulk off soon."

"Hey do you think Jamie is stopping Carlisle worrying about Esme?"

"I don't know Peter. He might see she's a threat so he doesn't want Carlisle to ask for her...voilà he doesn't."

"That's fucking amazing. Just think, he could influence anyone into doing or not doing anything...Wow! Thank God the manic Pixie couldn't see that."

Carlisle came out then,

"Rose says Jamie has just woken up and I wondered if we could go hunt now you're all here? I want to be back by lunch time to do some tests with him if that's OK?"

"Sure Grandpa I think he enjoys them as much as you. I'll go rescue Rose"

I went upstairs to get Jamie who was demanding a morning bath of Rose who was trying to persuade him to get dressed.

"Are you misbehaving with Auntie Rose?"

He looked at me, a picture of wide-eyed innocence,

"No Daddy. I just asked if I could have a bath."

"Bath time tonight now let's get dressed cowboy"

He rushed over and grabbed my legs, pulling on my jeans.

"Are we going riding Daddy? Can I hold the reins today if I'm good? Can I? Please"

Rose smiled as she went out,

"Putty in his hands Major"

I had to smile, she was right of course, I was a sucker for my sons demands. If he asked me for the moon I'd try to get it for him and he knew it, but he also knew if he pushed too hard he'd be in real trouble, we got on real well.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Peter

I loved it when I got permission to be as outrageous as I wanted, the only proviso was not to do anything in front of Jamie. Well I could manage that, especially as Jazz took him riding this morning and left the field open for me, I rubbed my hands together metaphorically as I sauntered into the sitting room. Carlisle was in the woods collecting insects for Jamie's biology lesson this afternoon although why he needed to learn about the little beasties I wasn't sure, they couldn't bite or sting us and they weren't any good for slaking our thirst so I just ignored them altogether! Bella was reading a book and studiously ignoring Edward and Gemma who were sitting together chatting about a forthcoming trip to Venice, right!

"Well folks, you getting ready to leave? Such a shame, still Eddie you should feel right at home in the sewer that is Venice."

I saw Bella smile a little as Edward ground his teeth trying not to retaliate but he just couldn't help himself, I loved baiting him.

"Peter, some of us go to these places for the culture."

"Really? OK, but what's your excuse?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well a classy guy like you with all your education and book reading, why do you need to go somewhere like that?"

"If you'd been there you'd know it is full of culture, museums, music, architecture"

"Right, let me get this straight. You're going to the open sewer to see the waterlogged and sinking buildings, look round smelly museums full of tatty old stuff and listen to Handel's Water Music. Look I'll do you a guided tour of the outside toilet here, smells the same, it's very old and if I pull the chain you even get the music, and its a lot cheaper."

I think I might have upset him, at least that's the only explanation I could find for his abrupt and colourful departure from the room!

Jasper

It was good to get away from the house, I hated Edward being there but I could hardly throw him out with Carlisle in residence. I hadn't planned on taking Jamie riding again today, I wanted to spend some time with Bella but once out of sight of the house I could relax and I loved every moment I spent with my son. They were all so precious after thinking I would never get to experience such a thing. As we stopped by the river for Mr Blue to get a drink Jamie surprised me with his question,

"Why does Uncle Edward keep trying to hear what we're thinking Daddy?"

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel it but Mummy hates it so she makes sure he can't."

"Mummy does that? Do you help her?"

He nodded with a smile

"Am I being naughty Daddy? I thought I was helping."

"You are a very good boy."

"What about Gemma, is that being good too?"

"What about Gemma? Is she doing something as well?"

"Not really but she wants to know if Mummy and I can do magic things and I didn't think Mummy wanted her to know."

"Jamie, how do you know these things?"

"I don't know Daddy I just do and sometimes it's scary, then I ask you to help me"

"How do you do that?"

"Well, if I touch you I feel better."

"Jamie, Mummy and I will always look after you but you mustn't tell anyone what you just told me, not even Grandpa or Uncle Emmett."

"OK Daddy. Can I paddle now?"

I nodded laughing internally at his sudden change of subject, from serious things to a child's desire to play in the water.

As I watched Jamie trying to catch a frog my phone went off so taking it out of my pocket I answered it still keeping an eye on Jamie as he waded deeper into the water.

"Yes?"

"Jazz, its Em. Esmes doing her nut and I don't know what to tell her. She's insisting on talking to Carlisle."

I sighed, she was turning out a bigger problem than we'd initially thought.

"OK Em. I'm with Jamie at the moment but as soon as I take him back I'll be there."

"Thanks Jazz"

I whistled Jamie,

"Come on Cowboy, time to get home for lunch."

"Is Uncle Em coming back soon? I miss him"

I tousled his hair as I lifted him on Mr Blue and put his hat on,

"Soon Jamie, he's helping Mummy and I with a problem at the moment."

"Do you mean Grandpa's wife Esme?"

"How do you know about her?"

"Grandpa told me about her. He's sad on his own but I know she's like the wicked witch in the story Auntie Rose told me so she won't be coming to stay with us will she?"

"No son she won't."

I would have to do something about this problem soon but I didn't relish killing Esme.

We rode home chatting about the frog he hadn't been able to catch,

"What would you have done with it if you had caught it?

"Take it back to show Grandpa"

"And how would you have done that? Do you just happen to have a jar on you to carry it in?"

He grinned and pulled his hat off,

"I'd have filled this with water and kept him in there"

He had me there,

"I think Auntie Rose might have had something to say about that."

"OK Daddy, I'd have borrowed yours then, and Auntie Rose could have been cross with you instead."

He was beginning to sound devious like Peter and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not!

Peter

When they got back I saw The Majors look,

"Bella I want to have a quiet word with your Husband if that's OK?"

Jamie wanted to come too until he saw Carlisle then he scrambled down, rushing over to tell him all about a frog he almost caught. Bella nodded looking concerned,

"Its OK Darlin' we'll be back in a while."

I ran beside him until we were out of sight of the house and he secured Mr Blue to a branch close to some grass.

"What's up Major?

"Esme Cullen, she's giving Em a hard time, he doesn't know what to do."

"Just kill the bitch and be done with it."

"What about Carlisle? How do I tell him we destroyed his mate?"

"You're going soft Major, I can remember a time when it wouldn't have bothered you in the least."

"I know Peter but things are different now,"

"No they aren't. Esme is the enemy, period. She not only turned Bella and Char away when they went looking for help but she kidnapped your Son and was taking him to Aro. What does she have to do before you wake up to the danger? Your concern should be your Wife and Son and no one else. Now get your fucking act together and do something before she gets away and actually manages to kill one or the other."

I couldn't believe The Major dithering about killing the bitch.

Jasper

I know Peter thought I was losing it but now I had a mate I understood what it would mean to kill Carlisle's, but he was right. She had threatened both Bella and Jamie with her actions. I would just have to deal with the consequences of my own actions later.

"Come on, I told Emmett we'd be there ASAP."

"Well that's something I guess"

We ran in silence, each thinking of the consequences of all my possible actions. I didn't want my Son to think of me as a killer but Peter was right, it was the only way to keep my family safe. Maybe one day he would understand that. When we got to the cave where Peter had stashed Esme Emmett was waiting in the mouth and the relief on his face when he saw us showed the pressure he was under from his Mother.

"Thanks Emmett. You can go now, Peter and I will take it from here."

He looked from my face to Peters then nodded soberly,

"She's threatening to go straight to Aro if she gets out and I think she means it."

I nodded,

"You go."

He ran off without a backward glance and Peter and I walked into the cave, determined to end it now.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Esme

When I saw Peter and Jasper come into view I knew it was over, despite everything, being like his mother all these years, he was going to kill me.

"So this is it? You come slinking in here like a couple of snakes to kill me like the cowards you really are. A fine pair and what a role model for your little boy. I knew I should take him away from you before you tainted his innocent mind with your bloodthirsty ways. I just hope in years to come when he asks you what happened to me you can look him in the eye"

"Esme why don't you just shut the fuck up. You asked for everything you get. Stealing a baby from his parents, kicking your son and Bella out when they both needed you most, didn't you learn anything from Jaspers departure? Are you really such an evil bitch that you don't see anything wrong in what you've done?"

Jasper put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head,

"There's no point in arguing with her Peter. She only sees what she wants to see. You know what upsets me about all of this Esme?

I laughed at that, Jasper upset? That was a joke!

"No, why don't you tell me, give yourself some justification for what you're about to do."

"Carlisle. He's a good man if a little blind when it comes down to you. I hate the idea of hurting him but you left me no choice. It's almost as if you want us to kill you, is that what you want Esme?"

"You have no idea what I want Jasper or how I feel. I hope one day you find out what its like to live the life I have, playing pretend parent to children who come fully grown with their own ideas on life. To watch your child die and not be able to do anything about it. Stand in my shoes for a while Jasper Whitlock before you dare preach to me. Just get on with it, then go back to Carlisle and tell him what you've done. I think you might be surprised by his reaction"

"Meaning?"

"It doesn't matter any more. I'm tired of trying, tired of living this excuse for a life."

Peter

She was one crazy woman and I really felt she meant everything she said, she was a demon in a woman's body and I was glad to help The Major send her back to the hell she'd come from,. She just stood, there not even trying to defend herself, and as we attacked she smiled at us, a smile that gave me the shudders. We walked back slowly once the fire was out and the smoke cleared.

"What are you going to tell Carlisle?"

"The truth, he has a right to know."

"What do you think he'll do? Are we going to have to take him out too? That could be awkward, Jamie is very fond of him"

He turned to me,

"Yeah I know, but if I have to I will and hope Jamie will understand or at least forgive me eventually."

I wondered if this wasn't Esmes last throw of the dice, by destroying her had he ensured his son would see him as a murderer? Not if I could help it. We went back collecting Mr Blue on the way and walking him beside us. I swear that horse knew of The Majors torment, he walked with his head leaning on his owner's shoulder as if to comfort him.

Bella

When Emmett got back I took one look at his face and knew what was happening. He didn't want to talk about it, just went upstairs with Rose not even looking in on Jamie and Carlisle first. All I could do was wait for their return and offer my support. What they had done was the right thing, the only thing to keep us safe but it must still have been hard. I saw Jazz walk Mr Blue into the barn and Peter carried on up to the house. He didn't speak just patted my shoulder as he went in looking resolved. I was torn between trying to get him to talk or going to Jazz but my feet were already moving towards the barn as I thought about it. Jazz sat in the gloom stroking Mr Blues flank, head down. Hearing me he looked up and tried to smile but somehow it wouldn't stay on his face. I went to him, taking him in my arms and holding him. He was hurting even though he knew he'd done the right thing and we stood in silence comforting each other in the quiet of the barn.

Carlisle

Peter came in and smiled briefly at Jamie,

"I'd like to talk to Grandpa in private Jamie. Would you mind getting me my boots from the bedroom and telling Auntie Char I'm back. I'll be out in a few minutes and we'll have a ball game OK?"

Jamie was always ready to play and ran out eagerly. Peter watched him go then turned back to me,

"Carlisle I need to tell you something."

"Its Esme isn't it? Did you kill her or was it Jasper?"

"Does that make a difference?"

"No, not really. Did she have anything to say before..."

"Yeah she had a lot to say as a matter of fact but most of it was just spite."

"Nothing about me? No message for me?"

He shook his head,

"No, all she said was that we might be surprised at your reaction. That she was tired of trying. Does that mean anything to you?"

I nodded although I would never explain her words to the man standing before me.

"Why didn't Jasper come to tell me? I thought better of him"

"He doesn't know I came to speak to you, cut him some slack Carlisle, it was hard on him too."

I believed this, I'd seen Jasper the real man behind The Major and I knew all the deaths he'd participated in hurt him to a degree. I was only surprised it had taken him so long to act, Esme was a threat to his family, especially his son and I had hoped that by holding my tongue perhaps he would forget some of the things she'd done, maybe at least understand why if not forgive, but it wasn't to be. Well at least the lie was finally at an end.

Peter

I waited, but Carlisle just sat there not speaking.

"I thought you might want to say something to me about it"

"No Peter. I understand why although I can't forgive or forget. Esme and I were together a very long time and it hurts to lose her. I think I'll go for a walk."

He walked past me as Jamie came back in like a whirlwind, my trainers held in his two hands,

"Auntie Char said you should put these on if you're going to be kicking a ball about."

I smiled,

"She's right. Come on then Cowboy let's go"

"Is Grandpa OK? He seemed sad when he went out. I didn't upset him did I?"

I picked him up and swung him on my shoulders,

"No Jamie you haven't upset him but I think I have and I'm sorry for that. I may not be a great fan of your Grandpa but I think deep down he's a decent man. Anyway come on lets play."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Bella

I felt Jazz relax eventually and I pulled back to look into his face,

"She's gone then?"

"Yes. It's over, now I have to tell Carlisle"

"I think you're too late, Peter went in there a while ago"

"That was my responsibility not his"

"I don't think he sees it that way, he's just watching your back as always. He's a good friend Jazz"

"Yes he is, even though sometimes it doesn't seem like it"

He put his arm around me and we walked out of the barn together just as Peter came out of the house Jamie whooping at the top of his voice and carrying a ball while balancing on his Uncles shoulders.

"Daddy, me and Uncle Peter are going to play football. You want to join us? I asked Uncle Emmett and he's coming out in a minute."

I pushed Jazz forward,

"Go play with Jamie and the guys. I'll find Carlisle and talk to him."

He looked at me gratefully, took a deep breath and ran over to join the others. I hoped it would take his mind off what he'd been forced to do.

Rose

I saw Bella looking round,

"Did you see Carlisle go off?"

"Yes, he went towards the river. Emmett told me he thought they were going to kill Esme. Did they?"

I wasn't sure what her response would be, after all Esme had been a mother to her for years.

"Yes they did."

"Hey no need to be defensive with me, I understand why. I just don't understand why she did it. She just seemed to lose the plot all at once."

"What you mean is she lost it when Edward and I broke up. She blamed me for everything that went wrong and Alice fed that resentment. I blame her for a lot of this Rose. I wish we could get hold of her."

"That might be difficult, don't forget she's involved with the Volturi and Aro will always protect her, he wants her in his ranks too much to let her go."

"I figured as much but it doesn't stop me wishing. Do you think its over now Rose? I guess I can answer my own question"

"Edward and Gemma have gone by the way, they left before Emmett got back with huge apologies but Aro rang, he called Edward back. I guess he wanted to know what they'd found out and by his tone he wasn't happy by the lack of information he was receiving."

Bella

I decided it was about time we were honest with everyone about what was going on, everyone knew a bit but no one had the complete picture,

"I think we need a family conference when Jamie goes to bed Rose."

"Yeah I thought you might say something like that. At least if we know what's going on we can decide what, if anything, needs doing. You can trust us Bella, none of us would do anything to harm Jamie or you and Jazz."

"I know Rose but its been so complicated. I'm just glad Edwards gone. Does anyone have any idea where Alice and this Stefan are?"

"No, no ones heard from her unless its Carlisle. I'll go find him and ask him to come back. He should be here if were going to discuss what to do"

"Yes and I need to speak to him, to say how sorry I am about Esme."

"Thank you Bella but there's really no need. I'd very much like to be involved in your family conference if that's allowed."

"Carlisle you are family, of course we want you there"

"I should speak to Jasper first. He may have other ideas."

Carlisle smiled sadly as he said this and went back into the house

"I'll go sit with him Bella"

Rose

Carlisle was busy putting away the book he'd been showing Jamie before Peter interrupted and he turned as I came in,

"You know Rose I wont be upset if they don't want me to stay any longer, it must be very difficult all round. After all I could be a spy for Aro."

"No you couldn't Carlisle. You don't like his methods any more than the rest of us and you think too much of Jamie"

He took my hand,

"Rose thank you. I just hope the rest see things the same way you do but we'll see."

We heard a shout from outside followed by the sound Jamie always made when he scored a goal, a cross between a jet aircraft taking off and a sonic boom. He certainly had a good pair of lungs on him!

"True, and soon we'll get the results of the tests I did. It will be interesting to see how much vampire DNA he has."

I'd forgotten about the tests we did, what with Edward turning up and Esmes actions. I was as curious as Carlisle because Jamie seemed almost like a human boy but we knew he was more than that by his rate of growth and intelligence, the speed with which he learned to walk and talk. I could see him out doing Carlisle in brains before he finished growing.

Bella

I watched as the guys fooled around allowing Jamie to score goal after goal without letting him see they weren't playing seriously. Peter and Emmett spent most of the time showing off their ball skills which to be honest were pretty good, but Jamie's eyes never left Jazz for long and I had to smile. The bond between father and son was getting stronger every day and Jamie seemed to live for the times he and Jazz went off together to do something alone. I think he liked the feeling of closeness they forged while I was changing, a small part of his life I had missed out on, to my regret. As the light started to fade I called him in for supper and bath time which resulted in a squabble over whose turn it was to give Jamie his bath. He ended it by grabbing Rose's hand,

"Auntie Rose and I are going to play Bomb the Boats but you can play too if you like"

As all three of them raced up the stairs with Jamie firmly clutching Roses hand I groaned. If they weren't careful the ceiling would collapse under the weight of water that would be spilling over the bath. Peter and Em could be a little over enthusiastic sometimes! Charlotte laughed to see my expression,

"Never mind Bella it will give them something to do, patching the ceiling."

Jasper

I threw the ball in the barn and put Mr Blue in his stable for the night before going in to join the others, well Bella and Char. From the shouts and screams upstairs I deduced that bath time was an all hands affair. Taking Bella in my arms I kissed her throat,

"Time alone and peace. Lets fool around"

Char coughed discreetly

"What am I then?"

"Close your eyes Char and forget we're here"

"I tell you what. You and Bella go outside for half an hour."

"Only half an hour?"

"Speed things up. Jamie will be down by then demanding a goodnight hug from Mummy and Daddy"

We looked at each other laughing, and ran out into the night, half an hour wasn't long but you took what time you could get with Jamie around the rest of the time.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Bella

We waited until Carlisle came down after telling Jamie his bedtime story before beginning our family conference. I sat back and let Jazz start the proceedings.

"Before we discuss Jamie and what is going on with the Volturi I think I should tell anyone who doesn't already know that Esme is dead. I apologise Carlisle for the hurt you are suffering and I wish there had been another way but she left me no choice."

Of course everyone already knew but there was a moment's silence as all eyes turned to Carlisle. He bowed his head but didn't say anything in response. Looking in pain himself Jazz continued,

"There is something you don't know and I, Bella and I, think you should be made aware. Jamie is related to Caius Volturi, we all are."

Char and Peter looked stunned while I could see that Rose knew, Emmett must have told her what he'd seen, which while only a part of the file, told enough.

"Caius has intervened on our behalf to keep Jamie safe from Aro. You know that Alice told him our son was a powerful weapon although she didn't know more than that, or at least she wasn't willing to say more. It will come to a fight eventually because we now know thanks to Peter that Aro is doing his own digging and will find out about our link. When he does he will use all in his power to take control of Jamie and that I wont allow."

"We're with you on that"

Emmett stood up looking dangerous,

"How come Aro hasn't been able to find the same information Caius has?"

"I think Caius has sabotaged the computers in Volterra. According to Edward Aro is going to need a computer expert to undo the damage Caius has caused but when he does the fight will begin"

Jasper

Bella stood up then,

"It's only fair that you know there will be a fight and someone may get killed so if any of you want out we won't say anything but please say now because once I tell you about Jamie you are with us or dead."

I saw the looks passed between our friends, Bella was never overly dramatic so they knew she meant what she said. She waited a few moments before continuing,

"Right. Jamie is a weapon, a very powerful one although he can't harm anyone directly, only influence them."

"Wait a minute, if he can't hurt anyone how come he's so dangerous?"

"Peter what would happen if Emmett punched you?"

"I'd duck"

"Seriously"

"It would hurt, probably knock me over but I'd get up and knock him down in retaliation"

Emmett grinned and pulled a muscle man pose.

"Right. What would happen if his strength were beefed up maybe twice its power?"

"Oh, right. Could be dangerous I guess but who do we know who has a gift that would be dangerous to us if Jamie helped out?"

"Jane Volturi, Alec, just to name two."

That made Peter stop and think.

"OK, So he can turn the freaks into Super Freaks but what would it achieve? They can already immobilize anyone Aro wants stopped."

"Yes, ANYBODY but what about a group like us? Their gifts don't work on big groups unless they are close together, what if their gifts could be spread out over a large area? What if Jamie could influence Aro's enemies and make them friends or less suspicious of him? What then?"

No one spoke as they all visualized the nightmare that would be the outcome of this.

"I hate to rain on your parade Bella but how do you expect to keep Jamie safe from Aro? Even with Caius help it will be a war."

"Then we declare war Peter. No one is going to use my son as a weapon or take him from me."

"How come Alice hasn't told Aro about all this?"

"We don't know but she's having troubles with her visions since she first told Aro about Jamie. Maybe he's defending himself against her unconsciously"

"Or maybe you are Bella"

I turned to Carlisle

"Me? How?"

"Bella I've been watching and listening and I think you are a shield. I also think you are a powerful one despite your reluctance to believe it. If you learned how to use it you could be formidable, maybe even protect the ones you love. Something kept you from the agony of the change and I don't believe it was Jasper alone or even with Jamie's help, I think you protected yourself. If you let us help you perhaps you could shield us from Aro and help Caius oust him. He's too dangerous to you for you to allow him to live. I know you didn't want to hear that but its true. Ask Jasper, sometimes bad things have to be done to protect good people."

We all knew what he was referring to but he was telling us he understood too"

Peter

This was going way too fast for my liking,

"Hey just a sec. Why would we, or Bella more precisely, want to kick Aro out just to replace him with another psycho brother? I know Caius is family and all that but he isn't exactly a peacemaker."

"Peter, I know you don't like or approve of the Volturi but they do have a function in our world. They keep our secret safe just by existing."

"Yeah so you say. Personally I think they do things to suit themselves. A prime example is Aro trying to grab Bella and Jamie. That wasn't for anything as noble as to keep our secret from the humans. That was purely for his own power."

"Yes we all agree Aro is devious but he is also clever and he does keep the peace. He acts as a brake on the more blood thirsty of our kind while allowing the rest of us to go about our business in safety."

"Well we see things differently Carlisle and power corrupts so who's to say Caius wouldn't be just as bad or even worse if he took over? He isn't exactly an angel, he was a warrior himself and he has some scores to settle, scores Aro prevents him from doing just that to. And what about Marcus? Maybe he'd be pissed off to be passed over for a chance at the crown? Do we then kill him for Caius? Where does it end Carlisle? How do we find someone worthwhile in our world to take on the crown of vampire king? Would you like it? Would Emmett? Would Garrett, or Tanya, or a nomad? And who gets to say?"

"Peter has a point, and for a change he has made it quite eloquently."

"Thank you Bella."

"I agree Aro is dangerous to us and we have to get rid of him but I'm not sure we have the right to choose his successor on our own"

"Fuck I didn't mean hold elections. Why does no one see the only solution?"

"Which is Peter?"

"No one would agree to Caius, he's too well despised by most of the vampire world. You'd probably start a civil war. The crown would have to go to the next descendant."

**Bad news folks. I'll be away for a week starting tomorrow but if I can post I will, if not I'll give you extra when I get back. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Jules x**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Aro

There was something going on in Volterra that I didn't know about and that disturbed me. There were tiny whispers of treachery but nothing concrete, nothing I could follow up on. I asked Felix to delve deeper but he came up blank too, his informants didn't know any more than I did. It was connected to Bella and her son, I was sure of that, so when I found out that Alice's new friend was now specializing in computer programming I invited them to Volterra, Alice of course couldn't refuse, she still owed me her life. Her vindictive words about my brother Caius had concerned me but when she mentioned Felix too I knew she was telling me a story, I trusted him above everyone in the city. I wanted to know if Bella were related to us, to the Volturi and I wanted her son here where I could study him. Esmes disappearance after getting to Italy with him concerned me too. Someone seemed to be one step ahead at every turn. Felix had disposed of a couple of guard he said were passing information outside and things had settled down so I knew he'd been right but there was someone in a position of power behind it all and my suspicions rested firmly on Marcus. I wondered if Chelsea's influence over him was weakening over the years, if he'd found out I killed his wife and was trying to bring me down. All I needed was one hard fact and I would have him disposed of, just one, but there were none, all was smoke in the wind, dissipating at the slightest touch.

Alice

My heart sank when we received the invitation from Aro, I really didn't want to go back there especially as I couldn't see what would happen but Stefan was flattered. Aro was so good at that, preying on men's weaknesses but I couldn't tell him that. He was a proud man and very sensitive so the thought of becoming Aro's computer expert appealed. I just hoped this wasn't tied up with the Cullens or Whitlocks, I'd had my fill of them and Caius too, although Aro laughed when I tried to tell him about Caius involvement in Bella's escape. He just wouldn't see where his biggest threat really lay. We were welcomed back with great warmth which Stefan lapped up but it made me more nervous.

"Alice my dear, so good to see you again and with your new friend Stefan. I've heard great things about you, I hope they haven't been exaggerated because I have a small problem I think you could help me with."

He put his arm around Stefan and led him out of the room leaving me with Felix of all people

"Can I show you to your room Alice"

"Go to hell Felix"

"Oh I'm already there Alice. Follow me please."

With great reluctance I followed him down the corridors and my heart sank further when I saw where we were headed,

"I thought you were taking me to our rooms?"

"I am, but Caius was eager to greet you first"

"I'll bet"

He was sitting at his desk but looked up as soon as I entered and smiled rather like a tiger on seeing the Zoo Keeper open the door of his cage.

"Alice, back so soon? I hear your friend is with you. Lets hope he's able to help Brother Aro with his problem. It would be such a shame if he was unable to"

"What do you want Caius?"

"Nothing Alice, just to say hello and make sure you remember me and our last meeting"

It was an unspoken threat but I nodded understanding,

"I haven't forgotten but I can't help you. Stefan is his own man and he's very good at what he does or so I'm told."

"Oh good, good. Then Aro will have his problem solved quickly and you can get out of Volterra that much sooner. Probably a good idea in any case. I understand there may be more visitors soon, I think you know them."

Jazz was coming to Volterra, was that what he was telling me? I wanted no part of that meeting."

"Well Alice, nice to see you again. Do let me know when Stefan has cracked the problem for Aro and in return I'll let you know when it would be advisable for you to leave."

Caius

So Aro had the big guns out now, Felix had warned me that he was getting too close for comfort.

"Get a Message to the Whitlocks. They should know what's happening, we may need to act decisively sooner than I thought."

Felix bowed his head and left, what would I do without him? Loyal to the very end and working constantly under the threat of exposure he had been a great find, and it was so easy to persuade Aro that he would be a great spy for us. It was only when Aro turned the US to ME that I activated Felix as my spy and he had been faithful for a very long time now. I wondered how long we had before Aro found out about the Whitlocks and how quickly he would act on the information. Once he knew, the finger of suspicion would point firmly in my direction. Deciding to be prudent I deleted all my files from the computer and infected the hard drive with an information shredding virus, that would slow Stefan down a little. The program I'd put on the main computer system for Volterra would lead him in circles for a while. How long depended on how good he was and that I had no way of knowing.

Aro

I watched as Stefan's fingers flew across the keys as he questioned me about what exactly had happened when the computers went down. I told him what I could but got Felix in to explain more fully, he was surprisingly good with computers, obviously a hobby of his, although when he found the time I wasn't sure. He was always working on our behalf somewhere in the city.

"So how long Stefan my friend? I'm eager to see the files I lost."

"I don't know yet. It depends what happened, if it was an intentional crash or an accidental one."

"What's the difference?"

"If its intentional then it will be harder to sort out and take longer depending on the skill of the computer programmer who did it."

"Can you give me any indication at all?"

"An hour, a day, a week, there's no way of knowing."

That wasn't what I wanted to hear but there was no way of speeding him up so I had to wait impatiently for progress. Felix was watching him keenly, I trusted no one and if he was doing anything other than that which I'd asked him Felix would know, which meant in turn that I would know.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Bella

Our conference was interrupted by a phone call which Jazz took and we all heard Felix voice explaining what was happening in Volterra,

"Caius thinks you should know, you might want to visit Italy and be closer to the action."

"How long do we have Felix?"

"Well I'm not an expert like this Stefan but I'd say at least a few days. Can I tell Caius that you will be visiting the area? It is going to come down to a fight I'm afraid and I'd like to think you and we are on the same side."

Jazz looked at me and I nodded, we had no choice, it was the only way to keep Jamie safe from Aro.

"I think we might bring Jamie to see Pisa soon, tell Caius"

"Thank you Major, I look forward to meeting the boy"

The thought of the huge Felix in the same room with Jamie gave me goosebumps but he was on our side. Looking at the others I sighed,

"Well, the decision's been made and it's too late to run, besides we have no where that will offer safety so we're going to Italy and you are welcome to join us"

Everyone got up at the same time ready for action and I felt a lump in my throat.

"Thank you all"

Jazz took my hand and we went upstairs to our son who was sleeping peacefully, unaware that his liberty if not his life were now in danger.

"We will keep him safe won't we Jazz?"

"We'll do all we can"

"Hey, there's a lot of us to get through before Aro reaches the little cowboy"

Peter stood behind me, his arms around my shoulders in solidarity with us and I nodded unable to speak further.

Carlisle

Well I guess I always knew I would have to face my old friend eventually and what better cause was there? Jamie had stolen my heart along with every other person in the house and we would all lay down our lives for him. Knowing Aro as I did I was quite sure it might come to that but I was comfortable with that thought. This little boy could be the beginning of the end for our world, if hybrids were possible, hybrids that had our strengths without our weaknesses then we could live in the human world without fear, Whether it would prove the end of humanity I couldn't say but the world was constantly changing so it could be just the next evolutionary step or alternatively another dead-end. I was glad to have been even a small part of it all. As we packed Jamie woke up and squealed with delight on being told he was going on holiday and on an aeroplane too. I rang my friend and chartered his private jet for the journey, it would be quicker and far less hassle for the large party that we made.

Bella

It was almost impossible to keep Jamie still for more than a few seconds he was so excited, he stuck to me for the rest of the day, bombarding me with questions about Italy in general and Volterra in particular. In the end we went on the computer to find out more about the area. I showed him the Leaning Tower and he decided we should build our own. Thinking quickly I sent the guys out to find stones while Jamie and I planned our own tower. It had to be big, that was Jamie's stipulation and it must lean. I tried to explain to him that the leaning tower only did that because the foundations were sinking but his tower must have a lean so we decided to cheat slightly by digging one side of the foundation lower than the other. Of course we had to wet the ground to dig as it had been hot and dry for weeks and Jamie plus water plus dirt always equalled mud and plenty of it. By the sixth bucket full we were both liberally coated with the stuff which had him rolling around the floor in fits of laughter. Then he decided that it would be fun to have a mud fight so by the time the guys got back with armfuls of nice flat stones we were both covered. Emmett, never one to miss a good fight, joined in and Jamie took refuge behind me so I got most of the mud. When Charlotte and Rose came out to see what all the fuss was about they just stood hands on hips and feet tapping.

"I think we're in trouble Mummy."

"So do I. I'll tell them you started it"

"No fair!"

Jamie ran to Rose,

"Auntie Rose, Mummy started throwing mud at me then Uncle Emmett joined in. Now I'm all icky so I'll need a bath hurrah!"

Charlotte took him by the hand as Rose started telling me off in a very convincing motherly way and Jamie stopped, giggling madly when I was told to wash off in the horse trough before being sent to bed early for being naughty. We heard him chanting all the way up the stairs,

"Mummy's in trouble and I'm not"

As I got cleaned up I thought of Carlisle's words about my shield, if I could protect us all Aro couldn't win and the more I thought about it the more I thought it might be possible with Jamie's help. Once in Italy, if there were time, we would practise, he would love that, trying to protect some of us like a game. I just hoped we'd be coming back, all of us and leaving no one behind, no ashes to blow in the Italian winds. Emmett and Rose took his truck to the airport with Peter and Charlotte while Jazz and I travelled with Carlisle and Jamie. The car journey wasn't long but Jamie loved every minute of it and I suddenly realized he'd never been further than the river on our property since he was a tiny baby, this was all new to him and I watched the excitement shining in his eyes. It was a scary reason for his first adventure!

Carlisle

Jamie grabbed my hand after we parked the car and pulled me along pointing out all the things that to me were mundane but to him new and exciting. Bella and Jazz followed us and we met up with the others in the terminal. Here he left me to go and tell Rose and the others about the car journey while I did the paperwork with the pilot. We knew each other well and he was happy to see me. When I told him he had a plane full this time he looked round recognising Rose and Emmett from a previous flight.

"We have my Grandson with us and I know he'd like to sit with you for a bit if that's OK"

"No problem Carlisle. Where is he?"

I called Jamie over and introduced him to Jeff the pilot. Jeff knelt to look into Jamie's face.

"Hello there Jamie. I have a problem today, my Co Pilot called in sick so I have no one to talk to during the flight. I wonder if you would keep me company and maybe fly the plane for a bit if I get tired. Do you think your parents would mind?"

I watched as Jamie dragged Jeff over to ask Jazz if he could fly the plane and as Jazz nodded Bella looked over,

"Thank you Carlisle"

I grinned, it made me feel good to see Jamie smile and know I'd helped put the smile there as we walked to the plane.

Bella

To watch Jamie climb into the Co Pilots seat and buckle up made me smile, he was very serious as he listened to Jeff explain the Cockpit check list and Jamie held it as they went through them before Jamie's voice came over the speakers asking us to please sit down and put our seatbelts on for take off.

"Do you think we were that absorbed in things at his age?"

"I can't remember Bella. The only things I remember from my human life are playing with my brothers in a tree and my mothers face when I told her I had joined the Confederate Army. Not much for nineteen years is it?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think about it, your life as a human that is."

"It doesn't matter. It's just that seeing Jamie reminds me I was like him once, a very long while ago."

"Then its good he's here, you can relive some of it with him"

"I just hope I'm a good enough Father to keep him safe Bella. It's a hell of a responsibility knowing he depends on us for his very life. I'm not complaining, I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you for giving him to me."

"I think you might have had a small part in it at the very beginning"

He smiled

"Yeah that I remember! And hopefully we'll be repeating the exercise again soon, well part of it!"

As he leant over and kissed me I closed my eyes thinking back to our first time and sighing in pleasure.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Felix

Stefan was getting close to the source of the problem and we had yet to hear from Bella or The Major so I excused myself to report to Caius.

"We have a few more hours but he's good"

"As good as my expert?"

"No one's quite as good as me Caius and if he tries getting access the way I think he might then he'll give us a few extra hours. A little honey trap I set up, he might resist it but I don't think so."

When I went back in I had to smile, he couldn't resist it and that action had just put the clock back a few hours. Aro was getting impatient,

"What's taking so long? I thought you said you were close."

"I am but it's not as easy as it looks, whoever set this up is very good."

I gave myself a metaphorical pat on the back at that compliment then my phone went and I excused myself. I didn't want Aro listening in if it was who I hoped it would be.

"Felix we're in Pisa, what's happening?"

"Stefan is good but I'm better. If you come to Volterra stay at the bottom of the hill out of sight. I'll come get you. There's an old entrance that's been blocked for years. I just kept it operational in case. Don't ring me, just text and I'll find an excuse to get out. It will be good to fight by your side Major."

"Well lets hope we can avoid a fight"

"Not going to happen. When Aro sees those files you'll see Armageddon."

Jasper

WE decided that the safest place for Jamie was by our side so I took him to one side to explain as best I could.

"Jamie we are going to sneak into a city full of people like Mummy and Daddy and we need you to be really quiet, like a little mouse. When we get there you'll see a really big man but I don't want you to be afraid, he's on our side."

"Bigger than Uncle Emmett?"

"Yes just a bit. Jamie I don't know how to explain all this to you but I'm going to try. There's a very bad man in the city and he doesn't like any of us. He wants to be king on his own and he's not nice so we are helping another man to fight him and hopefully win. Its going to be very scary but you stick with us and I promise you will be safe."

"I know Daddy, you and Mummy will keep me safe and all the others too. Is the bad man going to talk to me?"

"Probably yes, but just be polite like we taught you. He wont hurt you."

"I'm not afraid Daddy. We'll win"

I wish I had his confidence but we were a small group taking on the might of the Volturi and they had all the gifts. Ours were all unknown, Bella and Jamie both had possibilities but that's all they were. It might come down to brute strength if Bella could just keep Jane and Alec at bay for a little while with Jamie's help.

Felix

My phone vibrated in my pocket but I ignored it, watching Stefan as he struggled with the last encoded safeguard. I knew we were running out of time but the others were now here. I looked at Aro who had walked closer sensing victory.

"I need to go out for a little while. One of my spies is trying to contact me"

He waved me away without a word, his eyes fixed on the flashing screen as I walked out. It didn't take me long to reach the old tunnel and even less time to run its length and open the old iron door hidden behind a rockfall from outside eyes. They stood there but I only had eyes for the small boy holding Bella's hand. I smiled at him knowing my size must be intimidating but he stepped forward and held out his hand,

"Hello Felix I'm Jamie"

I took his little paw in my huge hand and shook it,

"Very pleased to meet you Jamie. Now you need to be very quiet."

I listened, he had a heartbeat which was inconvenient but it was very faint and hopefully wouldn't be noticed too quickly.

"Follow me, I'll take you straight to Caius"

I couldn't risk a light but The Major picked up the boy whose sight wasn't as acute as ours and we moved noiselessly to Caius study via little used corridors and I tapped on the door softly. Opening the door I saw it was empty, curses! Stefan must have cracked the code and Caius had been called to answer to Aro. Turning I whispered a few words to The Major and he nodded, we would confront Aro as planned anyway. As I turned I saw a small figure coming towards us smiling,

"Felix, I thought you might be involved, you were always too good to be true."

Jane's eyes blazed and I fell forward to my knees with the pain.

Jasper

I heard Jamie suck in his breath then wriggle down from my back and move forward,

"Jamie no"

He looked up at me with eyes that were sparkling,

"It's OK Daddy"

He walked forward and looked at Jane who seemed distracted by his movements. She glanced at him and Felix staggering to his feet leapt at her. Before she could attack him again Emmett grabbed her arms and Peter pulled her head backwards. I hurried Jamie away with us so he didn't see the end of our first enemy. Jamie's distraction had worked this time but I didn't want him doing it again.

"Jamie that was very brave but please don't do anything without asking first. Jane was a very nasty person and she could have hurt you."

He looked up at me and shook his head,

"She wouldn't have hurt me I told her she mustn't"

It was his way of telling me he'd influenced her, his gift coming into play.

Felix

I led the way to the Audience Chamber where I knew Aro would have called an emergency meeting and gesturing for the others to wait I went in,

"Ah Felix, I'm so glad you're back. It seems that Caius has been fooling you too. He knew about my research, he was the one who sabotaged the computers, he's the one trying to get the child for himself, a descendant he can use for his own purposes. How did you miss all this Felix, I'm shocked."

"And you're wrong Aro"

He looked at me astonished, I'd never spoken out like this before.

"Wrong? No, it's all on the computer. All the files, the truth. He was trying to hide it from me."

"He didn't sabotage the computers, I did."

"What? You? But you are my man."

"No, I'm my own man but I work for Caius. What you might call a Double Agent, except I report only to him."

"A spy? You've been spying on me? I'm very disappointed Felix. Well, it seems I have more than one traitor to punish"

Aro

I couldn't believe it, Felix the one vampire I had always relied on and trusted was the one who was spying against me. He would pay for that.

"Alec, Demetri, Chelsea"

They stepped forward, the rest of the Guard behind them.

"See Felix, Caius, I have the Guard standing beside me Oh yes and Marcus"

I saw Felix look at Marcus as I spoke and I knew he was thinking the same as me, if Marcus could get free of Chelsea he would have been standing against me, but he couldn't and Felix and Caius would stand no chance against Alec either. Both would be dead for their treachery very soon. The door crashed open and in walked Bella hand in hand with the boy and followed by The Major and Captain Whitlock

"So nice of you to join us. It saves me sending Demetri to track you down. I see you brought your friends but I don't think they will help you here Major, Bella."

My eyes were drawn to the boy and my hands itched to grab hold of him.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Caius

Well they were here but whether they could save us remained to be seen. Aro stood with his guard while Felix was joined by The Cullens and Captain Whitlock and his mate. The Major, Bella and Jamie walked over to me and Jamie smiled,

"Hello Caius"

Then he turned,

"Hello Aro. You wanted to see me, Daddy said"

As he spoke he took my hand in his and squeezed it. I saw Bella holding the other and The Major took her free hand,

"What a touching sight, how heart warming, the Whitlock family tree in person. It's a shame you won't have time to enjoy the reunion. Alec"

I braced myself, knowing there was no way I could stand against Alec's insidious gift but I felt something else, a warmth from Jamie's hand which travelled up my arm and started to envelope my whole body like a second skin, looking down I could see I was shimmering slightly and Aro's brow creased.

"What is this foolery? Alec"

I saw Alec concentrating but nothing seemed to be happening and looking at the others of our party noticed they were all shimmering too as if lightly dusted with a glitter powder.

"It's not working Aro, somehow they are fighting it off."

Aro

This couldn't be happening. I wasn't going to lose to a group of misfits and a child so I called the Guard forward but they too stopped suddenly a few feet from me and I saw Bella shake her head with a smile.

"Sorry Aro but I don't think we'll be fighting today. Jazz"

The Major too smiled and looked at the Guard who sagged and fell to their knees some already unconscious.

"You see Aro we have a weapon that isn't a weapon, it's a protection. We win and you lose that's just in case you hadn't realized."

Looking at my guard I saw they were all now unconscious, laying where they had fallen. This couldn't be happening, how had they done it? I looked over to the others, Peter Whitlock smiling broadly as he stuck his middle finger up at me

"Don't you just hate it when that happens, it's a real fucking bitch."

Bella

As we walked to meet Aro Jamie had told me he could help us by making us stronger, our special magic stronger, so we trusted him holding his hands and he did it. I could feel my shield for the first time and visualised it wrapping our party in a safe impenetrable wall, while I saw Jasper concentrating as he pushed lethargy towards the Guard. How could they fight us when their weapons were useless, worse than useless?

"So Aro. What do we do now? If I were you and I had the upper hand I know what your orders would be. We'd all be dead, a burning pyre."

He opened his mouth to argue but I just smiled,

"Carlisle my friend. Surely you aren't going to let them mock me like this. I am the leader of the Volturi."

Carlisle walked forward to stand in front of Aro, still inside my shield,

"Actually Aro I think being mocked is the least of your worries at the moment, and you got the wrong tense. You were the leader of the Volturi. I rather think they have a new leader now"

Aro glared over at Caius who hadn't spoken but slowly shook his head,

"If not you Caius then who?"

Caius very slowly and deliberately looked at Jamie.

"Him? A young boy in charge of our world? How absurd."

"Well actually not really. There have been plenty of cases in history of Child Rulers. They are supervised by a Regent until they come of age and Caius will be that Regent until Jamie is old enough and wise enough to rule us."

Caius

I looked at Carlisle wide-eyed, me rule for Jamie? It was very tempting but I knew there would be a catch and I was glad, I'd seen how the power had corrupted Aro over the years, corrupted us all in its way.

"There will be Co-Regents of course, one looking out for the other."

I looked at The Major relieved.

"Caius will rule with Marcus if he wishes to stay on, and Carlisle."

Oh they were clever, knowing Carlisle knew us better than anyone and that he was at heart an honest man.

"So you see you are no longer needed or wanted Aro. Now it would be tempting to leave you alive to suffer and watch the others rule in your stead but it would also be folly. You would be a continuing threat to Volterra, to our world, and to the child, so I think it would be best if you were to say goodbye now, along with the other members of the Guard we can't trust, Alec and Chelsea.

At that, Felix, Peter, and the others moved forward almost in unison to dispatch Aro and the others. Charlotte Whitlock went out and dragged in Jane's head and body as Rose took Jamie out of the room by the opposite door.

Jasper

I wasn't sure what to do about Jamie, he had heard what was about to happen but that didn't mean he had to witness it, so I was grateful for Rose's prompt action. There would be time enough for him to see the brutal side of life when he was grown. For now let him have his childhood illusions left intact.

When it was all over Bella and I left the others to clear up while we went to find Rose and Jamie, they were playing chase in the sunlit courtyard, far enough away from the chamber that he hadn't heard anything. He ran over his smile fading as I took him in my arms.

"Daddy, if I'm very naughty will that happen to me?"

I hugged him tightly to my chest,

"Those people weren't just naughty Jamie they were very wicked, they hurt and killed a lot of people and if we hadn't killed them they would have tried to kill you, Me, Mummy, and everyone else here."

"But why? You aren't wicked and neither is Mummy or Grandpa or any of the others"

"They would have done it because they are greedy, they wanted you to do things for them. Make them even stronger so they could hurt more people and we couldn't allow that."

"I think I understand. What about Caius? Is he a wicked man?"

Before I could speak Caius appeared and raised his hand,

"Jamie, I have done wicked things but I hope I'm not a wicked man and finding you and your parents has helped me to see how wicked I was. Did they tell you that we are related?"

"Yes Mummy explained, you are like Grandpa but older."

"Yes much older son. I hope we can be friends in time."

"Well Jamie will be coming to visit Grandpa Carlisle so maybe you can get to know each other"

Caius looked at me,

"I hope so and thank you for giving me a second chance. Perhaps there is something in the saying blood is thicker than water although these veins saw their last blood supply a very long time ago."

"Perhaps Caius. We'll see"


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Bella

Life was good these days, Jamie was still growing rapidly and a delight to everyone who met him. He was clever without being a know it all, and eager to learn, soaking up information like a sponge. He kept us all busy running to keep up with him. He saw each of us as an individual source of knowledge or play. Emmett and Peter were always up for a play fight or making a camp and I'm sure they taught him outdoor skills without him even knowing, carving, recognising plants and animal tracks. Rose was available for story time, having taken over from Carlisle or for science experiments, Jazz taught him to ride, what there was to be learned from the study of history, I offered comfort and quiet times, reading, writing and Charlotte intrigued him with tales of foreign countries, some she had visited with Peter but others she only knew from research. He picked things so quickly often he was teaching us!

Some of his favourite times were when we took him to Volterra to visit his Grandpa's

"Are you packed for the flight tomorrow Jamie?"

I grabbed him as he flew through the door with Emmett hot on his heels,

"Not yet Mum, I told Uncle Em I had to do it but he wants to play tag"

I looked at Emmett who skidded to a halt with his usual smile,

"Sorry Bella, I forgot"

"Well now you can help him and try to make sure he packs clothes as well as all the junk he insists on taking with him"

"My I pod and microscope aren't junk"

He sounded shocked at the term,

"OK Cowboy but it might be a good idea to take some clothes unless you want to wander round Volterra naked."

He blushed and ran upstairs with Em

"Ugh, gross. You better put some clothes in Jamie. Don't want you being the only one without any."

Jasper

I was looking forward to visiting Carlisle, I wanted to know what he'd discovered about Jamie's genetic make up. He was still growing quickly both mentally and physically and I worried it wouldn't stop. He wasn't like us exactly, but was he enough alike that he would be immortal? Or would we be forced to watch as he grew, aged, and died, while we continued. I knew this was bothering Bella too but until all the results were in no one could tell us. I couldn't bear the thought of losing my son now I finally had him. Carlisle had sounded excited when he rang to invite us to Italy and I hoped it was because he had good news for us. He'd wanted to send the Volturi jet for us but Jamie begged him to let Jeff fly him to Italy, and as usual Jamie got his way so we flew with Jeff, Jamie in the Co Pilot's seat but this time he had an idea what all the instruments were for and the conversation lost me pretty quickly. Bella and I were alone in the cabin, the others taking advantage of our absence to do some extended hunting and get the Christmas shopping done. I'd left a list with Rose for Jamie and hoped he'd be happy with what we had chosen for him.

Bella

It was nice to have a little time to ourselves alone, Jamie had shut the door into the cockpit citing FAA regulations!

"Do you think Carlisle's got the results he was waiting for?"

"I hope so darlin' but don't worry, Jamie's fit and healthy"

"For now but what about the future Jazz?"

"None of us knows the answer to that one. We live from day to day but there's no reason why Jamie shouldn't live as long as we do"

"But he isn't a vampire like us and Carlisle says our venom wouldn't work on him in any case because he has some in his blood already."

He pulled me close and kissed me, stroking my hair

"Bella, lets wait and see what Carlisle says before we start worrying. Anyway, what do you want for Christmas?"

"You know, I'd forgotten its December. We should sort out some presents for the others. I'd be happy with a few days alone with you, away from everyone, just time for each other"

As his kisses became more passionate I groaned,

"You know the minute you start something he'll come flying through that door"

He nodded but smiled mischievously,

"Wanna try it out?"

His lips were now on my neck and his hand inside my shirt, caressing my breast. As I moaned and moved closer, running a hand up his thigh we heard it,

"Dad, I'm flying the plane. Really flying come see"

With a regretful smile he pulled his hand away and got up

"Let's see about that holiday, shall we?"

Then rearranging his jeans to hide the hard on he went to the cockpit door and knocked using the special code Jamie had made us memorize, more FAA regulations apparently!

Jasper

Jamie had indeed flown the plane for a few minutes and couldn't wait to boast to Carlisle about it. When we landed Felix was waiting leaning on a black Mercedes, Carlisle had his favourite car shipped over to Italy. When Jamie saw him he ran over shouting about his flying experience. Felix grinned and held his arms open for Jamie to jump up which was what he normally did when he met Felix but he stumbled and almost hit the floor but I was faster and caught him.

"You OK Jamie?"

He shook his head,

"The floor went all wobbly Daddy."

Felix opened the car door looking at Jamie with concern as I slipped in, Jamie holding me around the neck and Bella joined us while Felix got in and drove us towards Volterra. After a few minutes Jamie sat up again and started to talk as if nothing had happened.

"I tried that Program you sent me Felix, its cool."

"Yeah I thought you might like it"

Felix had got in the habit of sending Jamie small Computer Programs or website links and Jamie loved these, he was learning fast. Sometimes Felix would alter a Program and ask Jamie to sort out the problem, as he got more apt the glitches got a little harder to solve and Jamie was learning so much as a result. I saw Bella watching Jamie carefully but he seemed fine after his trip, perhaps we worried too much.

Carlisle

Caius and I were both looking forward to seeing Jamie, he brightened up the place when he visited and we had good news for Jazz and Bella, most of the test results were back, Jamie was slightly more human than vampire but his metabolism was slowly, not as speedily as I would have liked but his growth spurt was easing up. When he saw us he came running over to hug both of us,

"I flew the plane, really I did, you can ask Jeff, he let me take the stick, it was great."

Seeing the chess game laid out on the side table he went over to study it, hands clasped behind his back as the others came over with Felix.

"Bella, Jasper, its good to see you again and Jamie. Especially as Carlisle has good news for you."

Bella looked relieved but Jasper was watching Jamie.

"Yes. It seems our young man's metabolism is finally slowing so I don't think we need worry about him burning out too quickly. He seems full of it as usual."

"Always Carlisle, will he slow down too? He wears us out sometimes."

"Yes, now his brain is fully developed he will take information more slowly because it will be followed by thoughts about what he learns. Up to now he has been like a sponge just absorbing everything but not really putting it all together. He is slightly more human than vampire too, I thought you'd like to know."

"Will that have an affect on him?"

"Well it doesn't seem to have done so thus far. His body tolerates blood and venom running mixed through his veins which is astounding and luckily not a problem."

We all turned as we heard the crash to see Jamie laying across the table amid the scattered Chess pieces.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Jasper

Suddenly I couldn't feel Jamie's emotions any more and I turned just as we heard the crash, he was laying across the table, eyes closed and a trickle of blood running down his face from a cut in his forehead but before I got there the cut was healing. I picked him up in my arms holding him close while Carlisle took his pulse. His heart beat seemed a little slower than usual to me, but that could be panic on my part.

"What happened?"

"I don't know Bella he'd already fallen as I turned."

"That's the second time"

"Its happened before? When?"

Carlisle snapped the questions out brusquely,

"He tripped as he ran to see Felix, or we assumed he tripped, but he told Jazz that the ground went wobbly"

Carlisle

I didn't like the sound of this, two collapses in a matter of a couple of hours and this time Jamie had lost consciousness. I directed Jazz to take him to one of the Guest rooms so I could examine him properly, Bella hovering at his side. When he put him on the bed Jamie still hadn't woken and both his breathing and heartbeat were slower than I remembered.

"What's wrong Carlisle?"

I touched Bella's arm to steady her,

"As soon as I know anything you will. For now you need to keep calm and sit with him. I'm going to take some blood and see if we can work out what's ailing him"

Jasper was already on the bed holding his son in his arms cradled close to him and was murmuring in his ear. The words meant little, it was the sound of his voice, Jasper was hoping would bring Jamie back to us. As he rocked slowly Bella joined him and I turned to get the necessary equipment for taking blood when my old black bag was handed to me by Felix.

"Thank you."

I took the blood quickly without a murmur from Jamie and went with it to my lab.

Caius

I wasn't sure whether to stay with Jamie or follow Carlisle but worry and curiosity sent me following in his footsteps, leaving Felix with my niece and nephew and their boy. Carlisle tested the blood quickly and sighed, looking at the results of samples he'd taken in the past as Jamie developed.

"What is it Carlisle? What's happening? I thought he was doing well. Something has gone wrong hasn't it?"

"Calm down Caius or you wont be any help to the others. There is a problem but one I hadn't expected or foreseen. Jamie's body has started producing more venom than his human tissues can deal with and I'm not sure why or what we can do about it."

"Why suddenly? Has something changed in his diet or...?"

"No, I think its more fundamental than that. He has Vampire Genes as well as human ones and the Vampire one's have now developed to the stage when they do what they are designed to do, produce venom."

"There must be something you can do, can you switch them off?"

He laughed wearily,

"If only it were that simple, but no. There's no way to stop his body producing the venom, the vampire cells in his body need it in any case. Its the human cells that are being attacked and overwhelmed."

"Won't he become a full vampire if you just let it run its course?"

He turned to me rubbing his face,

"I don't know Caius but I'm not sure we can stop it whatever the outcome"

"You don't mean he might die?"

"Its got to be a consideration Caius and I'm going to have to break the news to his parents."

"Will he wake up?"

"Oh yes I think so. His collapse was just a symptom of the battle going on in his body."

Bella

I knew when Carlisle returned it was bad news although Jamie had woken up and seemed no worse for his collapse, in fact he had no idea what had happened. He was playing on the computer with Felix as Carlisle gestured for us to follow him,

"Jamie will you be OK with Felix for a little while?"

Jamie nodded without turning round,

"Sure Grandpa"

Carlisle took us into his study and motioned for us to sit down. I held Jasper's hand tightly bracing myself for bad news.

"I've tested Jamie's blood and I know what the problem is but I'm not sure there is any way to treat him, which isn't to say that it wont resolve itself. His body is producing venom in such quantities that it is beginning to overwhelm his human cells"

"You mean he's transforming himself? Will it take long? Will he be in a lot of pain? Can we help him Carlisle?"

I knew I was babbling, but terror was moving my mouth, not my brain.

Jasper

I knew it wasn't going to be as simple as that or Carlisle wouldn't look so concerned but I sent as much calm as I could muster to Bella.

"Please Carlisle, tell me?"

Bella looked at me then back at Carlisle,

"Tell us Carlisle please. Are we going to lose Jamie?"

"I don't have the answer to that question Bella. There is a problem, if Jamie were human then I would say yes he will transform into a vampire using his own venom but its more complicated because his human cells are already mutated because of his vampire Genes. I can't predict how they will react to more venom but I will try to save him Bella you know that."

"If his own venom won't work how about a blood transfusion? Would that work?"

He shook his head,

"I'm afraid not, because his venom would just attack the fresh blood but we're still left with his mutated tissues. It might slow things down a little but I doubt even that. No, let me try a few things in the lab, he's not in any immediate danger"

"How long Carlisle?"

He looked at me and shrugged,

"I honestly don't know Jasper but I'll work as fast as I can. In the meantime he'd better stay here where I can keep an eye on him"

Bella

Carlisle was telling us he didn't know if he could save our son but I believed he would try to the bitter end and if Jamie had to stay here then we would make it special for him.

"Caius, its almost Christmas, I'd like to bring the others over to make it special for Jamie. A surprise, would that be OK?"

"Of course Bella, anything you need just ask."

We went back to Jamie trying to act as normally as possible but my frozen heart was breaking and I knew Jazz was equally as devastated.

"You ring the others and send the Jet for them. I'll see what we can rustle up in the way of food and decorations here and get Jamie to help me. Say that Grandpa and Caius really wanted to see him for Christmas. What are we going to do Jazz?"

He put his arm around me,

"It's not over yet and Carlisle will keep on fighting, now come on, we have a son to amuse."

Felix

When they came in I looked up and could see there was a problem,

"Jamie, Grandpa Carlisle and Caius have asked us if we'll stay for Christmas. What do you think?"

He smiled then frowned,

"What about the others? Won't they be sad if we're not there?"

"I tell you what, why don't you and Daddy ring them and see if they'll join us?"

He went out holding Jasper's hand and grinning widely.

"What's wrong with him Bella? Why did he collapse?"

She told me what Carlisle had discovered,

"So we're trying to make Christmas special for him."

I nodded and smiled

"I happen to know where we can get a big tree and I'm sure we can arrange for decorations and lights. Give me a couple of hours"

"Thank you Felix, for everything., You've been a good friend to us and Jamie"

"Its not over. I expect to have many more years with Jamie. He's still got a lot to learn and I have much to teach him."

She nodded but I could see the venom pooled in her eyes.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Peter

When I heard Jamie on the phone my antenna started twitching, something wasn't right, there were no plans to go to Volterra for Christmas but from The Majors tone of voice I didn't push it.

"Yeah sure Jamie, I just hope Santa knows his way to Volterra"

"Of course he does Uncle Peter, he's got a Sat Deer."

"A what?"

"It's like a Sat Nav with antlers"

He got me there!

"Right well we'll see you tomorrow some time Cowboy. Behave till we get there"

"Thanks Peter."

"That's OK, should my radar be pinging?"

"No, it's not like that. I'll see you soon."

As I put the phone down Emmett looked at me,

"Do you smell trouble?"

"Too fucking right but not the kind we usually fight by the sound of it. Anyway we are expected in Italy tomorrow so we'd better get our asses into gear. You tell Rose, and Char and I will get the last few bits and pieces. Shame about the tree"

We'd found a huge one out in the woods and brought it back, absolutely smothering it with lights and stuff, still I'm sure they'd come up with one for him in Volterra. I just wanted to know what the problem was.

Jasper

When Jamie and I got back Felix was walking towards the Great Chamber with the biggest Christmas Tree I had ever seen. Jamie whistled and ran to help, taking the very end of the tree as Felix took the weight.

"I'm glad you're back, I need you to tell me where you want it."

They disappeared through the doors, the tree brushing the sides as it just squeezed through and I could hear Jamie chattering away happily to Felix. I think they were talking about a computer operating the lights!

As soon as he was fully engaged I rang Peter back and filled him in,

"Tell the others but Jamie doesn't know and we want it to stay that way."

"Sure thing Major. I know I've said some derogatory things about Carlisle but I'm rooting for him now."

"Yeah me too. See you"

I found Bella sitting alone in the bedroom I'd carried Jamie to and her shoulders were shaking with dry sobs. I put my arms around her,

"Hey, Jamie's going to want us to help decorate the tree soon, so come on."

She nodded and took a deep breath holding me with shaking hands,

"You're right. Best face on I guess"

I tried to help her churning emotions as we walked back to our son but my own heart was breaking so it wasn't as easy as usual. What would we do if anything happened to him?

Felix

We'd almost finished decorating the tree with lights when Bella and The Major came in, both smiling with an effort. Jamie ran over to grab Bella's hand and pull her over to the computer explaining as he did,

"Felix and I are going to program the lights to come on in different patterns when people speak, it's going to be really cool Mummy."

She nodded,

"It sounds complicated"

He shook his head and launched into an explanation that lost her within seconds although she nodded and encouraged him to go on when he looked at her suspiciously.

"How's he been? Thanks for the tree by the way"

"No problem, tree or Jamie. It's a long time since I've celebrated Christmas and I'm rusty but its coming back to me, especially seeing it through his eyes."

As we looked at Jamie he swayed slightly then righted himself holding on to the chair.

"The floor went wobbly again Mummy. Why?"

"I don't know darling. I felt it too"

"You did? Good"

An innocent white lie for now.

Bella

Although we watched closely Jamie didn't have any more "spells" that day and went to bed exhausted but excited to be seeing the others tomorrow, Christmas Eve. I read him a story and he was soon asleep, Jazz came in and we sat together looking down on the vulnerable boy in the bed,

"We're going to lose him aren't we Jazz?"

"No. Not if I can do anything about it and I will try anything. You didn't give me a chance at Fatherhood without me trying to hang on to it."

I put my head on Jasper's shoulder and closed my eyes remembering his birth, the tiny infant in Jasper's arms. Surely we could have him longer than this? Was fate so cruel as to snatch him back so quickly?

He was surprised to see us both sitting there when he woke up and we had to think quickly, luckily Felix put his head round the door,

"You better hurry Jamie. Mummy and Daddy are waiting to take you to meet the others."

Jamie wriggled out of bed and straight into the shower dropping his pyjamas as he went and we had to laugh, he was so eager to see his Aunts and Uncles again, or more likely to make sure they had told Santa where he was going to be. Peter had promised to send an Elf-Gram to the North Pole so he would know Jamie was in Italy for Christmas.

Jasper

We went outside to find a minibus waiting,

"I thought you might need the room, we use it mainly for Heidi's hunting trips."

I nodded getting in the driver's seat and letting Jamie sit on my lap,

"Ready Cowboy?"

He nodded and turned the key in the ignition. As I guided him and changed gear he steered the minibus down to the bottom of the hill where he climbed off to sit with Bella.

"Do you think they've brought some more decorations, there's room for more"

I wasn't sure where but I just nodded,

"I'm sure knowing Emmett and Peter that there will be plenty of everything. Are you OK?"

He nodded then yawned,

"I feel a bit sleepy."

I looked at Bella over his head, he'd only been awake a little while, was this another symptom? I would let Carlisle know as soon as we got back. Jamie dozed against Bella as I drove to the Airport where I nudged him awake,

"Hey cowboy. You ready to greet your Guests?"

He sat up smiling then saw the others and almost ripped the door off in his eagerness to get out. He flew onto Emmett's arms and then leaned across to kiss Rose before jumping into Peter's arms and throwing his arms around Charlotte. The gang was back together but their eyes held questions and concerns that we couldn't address yet.

The drive back started off noisy and there was no need to avoid awkward questions, Jamie kept everyone occupied with his explanation of the computer operated lights and the size of the tree which Peter refused to believe,

"Bigger than Emmett?"

"Yes much bigger"

"Bigger than a house?"

"Yes bigger"

"Bigger than an aeroplane?"

"Huge, as big as a football stadium"

"Nah, I gotta see this monster tree. We brought some decorations so hope its big enough for those too."

"There's lots of room Uncle Peter. Do you have a star for the top though? Felix and I couldn't find one?"

Peter shook his head but Rose stepped in,

"We can make one Jamie."

"A really big one?"

"Yes A really big one I promise"

Things went quiet and I looked back to see Jamie laying across Rose's lap fast asleep, taking the opportunity I told them what Carlisle had discovered and saw the horror I felt reflected on their faces.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Rose

None of us could believe it, the very idea of losing Jamie made me feel sick and I couldn't begin to imagine what it must be doing to Bella and Jazz. I promised myself that I would help Carlisle as much as I could. There had to be a way to stop the destruction of Jamie's body from within, it couldn't be allowed to happen. I continued to stroke his hair as we drove up to the Clock Tower when Jazz took him from me, carrying him up to their room. He hadn't stirred since falling asleep on my lap and that frightened me but about an hour later he was back down in the main chamber where Peter and Emmett were putting the finishing touches to the tree, having added their own decorations. Peter picked Jamie up to say hello to the Moose head he and Emmett had found in a shop. Every time someone went past it started to sing Jingle Bells but finished with a really loud raspberry, sticking its long pink tongue out and crossing its eyes. Jamie thought it was great but his eyes widened at the sight of a fire that had been lit in the usually empty fireplace and the row of stockings hanging on the mantel piece. They were all the same size except for the one in the centre which was huge.

"Who's that for Uncle Em?"

"That was for Big Foot but he can't make it so he's lending it to you"

"Will Santa fill it?"

His eyes were huge but I noticed dark circles around them, if he had been a vampire I would have said he was thirsty.

Bella

I took Jamie to one of the tiny kitchens provided for the human staff and gave him dinner but he wasn't hungry, most unlike him. Jasper came in as he pushed his food around with his fork.

"Not hungry Cowboy?"

Jamie shook his head then looked up at us and we saw tears in his eyes. Jazz picked him up,

"Tell me what's wrong Jamie"

"I don't know Daddy, the floor keeps wobbling and I feel sick. Do you think Santa will come if I'm not well?"

"Of course, he'll be extra sure to come to a little boy who's not feeling well."

Jamie rested his head on Jaspers shoulder and closed his eyes. Within seconds he was asleep and I ran to find Carlisle. He came straight away to look at Jamie, his breathing and pulses were slower and he had a temperature.

"Carlisle do something"

"I am Bella. I'm trying to work out a way of stopping his venom attacking his tissues but it's not easy. I promise you I'm working as quickly as I can"

I nodded,

"We know that Carlisle, we're just worried. We'll take him to bed, you tell the others he was tired. No need to worry everyone yet."

He nodded and went back but they would know, we couldn't hide it and Emmett came up to see us, putting his arms around me, I leaned into my big brother and closed my eyes, unwilling to meet his pitying eyes any longer. I wanted to scream, smash things, but there was nothing I could do that would help.

Carlisle

Things were getting serious and I still had no idea what to do, there was no way of stopping his body manufacturing venom or to stop it attacking his human cells. I put my head in my hands feeling helpless. Later I went to see him again, he was still asleep in Jasper's arms his thin arms wrapped around his father's neck as he slept uneasily.

"I'm still trying Jasper but I'm running out of options and Jamie is running out of time."

"I know Carlisle. I know"

He turned away and continued to rock his son in his arms, unable to do more.

Bella

The next morning Jamie seemed much better, excited when he found Santa had been and filled to overflowing his enormous stocking. Everywhere was soon covered in wrapping paper and sticky tape as he ripped his presents open. The amount of presents was staggering but his favorite by far was a mini quad bike which he insisted on riding around the Great Chamber with a different passenger each circuit. Jazz smiled as he watched Jamie, our present was back at home, we couldn't bring a pony to Italy and we both wondered if Jamie would ever see it. I swallowed down the lump in my throat to smile as he went past with Peter hanging on and shouting instructions. Caius and Felix also had a ride and I admit I had to laugh at Caius sitting very straight-faced as Jamie whizzed round, pressing the huge button which set off a siren and flashing lights but the funniest was Felix, slightly bigger than Emmett he really had his knees round his neck but he bore it without complaint.

Jasper

Bella and I watched Jamie closely and saw him begin to flag so I called a halt to the rides and she picked him up,

"Time for lunch Cowboy." He wriggled in her arms until she handed him to me but once in my arms he rested his head on my shoulder and was asleep within minutes, before I even got to the kitchen. He slept against my shoulder for hours, whimpering when I tried to make him more comfortable by laying him down. I had a strange feeling, as if he were inside me, looking for something and I wished he could talk in his sleep and tell me what he needed, what to do. I stood looking out over the moonlit countryside feeling helpless and insignificant. Closing my eyes I felt him shift slightly placing his little hand on my cheek, it felt like a burning brand but it made him more settled so I would suffer it.

Carlisle

I had tried everything I could think of but so far with no success, we couldn't stop Jamie's body producing venom, if we did it would help his human cells but deprive the vampire ones and that would bring its own dangers. A blood transfusion might help but only very short-term as his venom would start to act on the fresh blood which might in turn lead to the manufacture of even more venom. A transfusion of venom was also a dangerous road to travel, would it just help his own venom in attacking his blood hastening the process now occurring or would his own venom turn against the foreign type? We also had an ethical problem as the Volturi, if we created an immortal child we were breaking our own law and Jamie would certainly qualify broadly in that category. If he were only a little older it would be so much easier, if in fact we could even accomplish that. I knew Caius was thinking the same, could we make an exception? Should we? Did it make us no better than Aro who had bent and twisted the laws for his own ends?


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Jasper

I heard the door open and Bella's scent as she joined us once more. She'd left for just a little while to give the others an update, they were all worried about our son.

"How is he?"

"Still asleep but he won't let me put him down"

"Let me try"

As she held her arms out to take him we both felt it, as if an invisible wall were suddenly between us. I looked at her but she looked as shocked as i felt.

"Did you do that?"

"No, Jamie must want to stay where he is."

I could see the hurt in her eyes but I couldn't help her, I couldn't touch or reassure her, Jamie had isolated us within our own little bubble.

Bella

I couldn't believe that Jamie would try to keep me away and it hurt, I turned away my eyes full.

"Bella, do you think he knows something? Maybe he has a reason for what he's doing."

I turned back allowing a small glimmer of hope to shine through.

"You think perhaps he knows how to heal himself? That he's keeping you close for some reason?"

Jazz shrugged,

"We can but hope."

A short while later Jamie woke and the wall disappeared as quickly as it had sprung up. Jazz put him on his feet and he rubbed his eyes,

"I'm hungry Mummy."

Relief flooded me as he came to me for a hug and I took him for breakfast leaving Jasper to his thoughts.

Jasper

I needed to speak to Carlisle about this latest development, it might give him a clue, something to work with. As I knocked I heard the end of their conversation, so Jamie was too young to try to change, we would be creating an immortal child to all intents and purposes, if we could just keep him alive a little longer, he was growing so fast he would be old enough, but how? They saw from my expression that I'd heard them.

"I'm sorry Jasper, if only we can keep him alive just a little longer."

"Is there a way to save him Carlisle?"

"Not that I know of, our discussion was hypothetical I'm afraid."

I told them what had happened and Carlisle jumped up.

"Provide me with a specimen of your venom and lets see what happens to Jamie's blood, maybe he knows more than we do."

"How is he Major?"

Caius sounded weary and defeated,

"Still hanging on in there and he's hungry since he woke up so maybe his body is fighting back"

"That would be a great help. Try to stay close Jasper I may need more venom from you to test."

I nodded,

"You'll find me with Jamie. I'm not going anywhere."

Bella

I noticed as soon as Jazz left Jamie became lethargic again but he ate something and I saw that as a good sign. After eating he went to play with Peter and Emmett who promised to keep a good eye on him and not tire him out. I watched as they assembled a board game Charlotte had bought him and started to play. As usual within minutes the grown ups were accusing each other of cheating much to Jamie's delight.

"You had two throws"

"No I didn't, you nudged the table first time so I did it again"

"That's not fair, you only get one shot"

"Well you moved two squares too many"

"You can't count, can he Jamie."

Smiling at his giggles I went to find Jazz and Carlisle but bumped into Felix in the corridor.

"I thought you should know Alice Cullen and her mate are here demanding to speak to Caius."

"What do they want"

"He is complaining of rumors regarding an immortal child"

I groaned, that was all we needed, more trouble, especially the kind that usually followed in Alice's wake and thanking Felix went off to tell Jazz the news.

Peter

The Major wanted to talk to me so I left Bella explaining the trouble to the others. He stood looking wearily out of the window.

"So the bitch is back in town!"

"Yes with Stefan. I think it might be our Stefan and if it is he wont give up easily, he hates me"

"Yeah well ripping a guys legs off because he refuses to obey a direct order will do that."

"It doesn't matter why he hates me just that he does. He's going to try to stop Carlisle treating Jamie using the immortal children law."

"But Jamie is a special case."

"You know that, so do I, but if he can get the law on his side our hands will be tied."

"Then we need to be as fucking difficult as he is. Does Carlisle have any ideas?"

"He's trying something with my venom. The way Jamie acts when he's asleep may give him a clue. I just don't know Peter."

"Right well you and Jamie go find a little hideaway and Emmett and I will run interference for you."

"Thanks Peter"

"Don't thank me, he means a lot to all of us, besides you know how I hate that fucking bitch."

Jasper

We went back together where Jamie was still playing with Emmett but he looked tired again and came straight to me, asking to be picked up. As soon as he was in my arms he wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his head on my neck with a sigh,

"Daddy I think I'm sick"

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm so tired and I hurt"

"Where?"

"My chest and my tummy"

I held him close and nodding to Peter took Jamie out, things were getting worse, the venom must be attacking his organs now. My son was quite literally dying in my arms and I had no idea what to do for him. As we walked I felt him relax against me and his breathing even out, he was asleep.

Caius

When Felix told us Alice and Stefan were here and wanted to speak to us I sighed heavily,

"As if we don't have enough trouble. I'll go Carlisle you keep working."

They were waiting in my study, Alice looking uncomfortable but Stefan leaning against the wall looking at my bookcase.

"Alice, this I take it is your mate Stefan"

He straightened out and glanced at her before answering in her stead.

"And you must be Caius. I've heard a lot about you"

I glanced back at Alice,

"All bad I'm sure. What can we help you with or is this a social visit?

"No it's not. We are here because we're concerned that you are thinking of breaking one of your own laws"

"Really? I wonder where you heard that. Which law is it you think I've broken?"

"Not broken yet from what I understand"

"Oh good, I'd hate to have missed it. Please explain further"

"We have spoken to Edward Cullen and his mate, they visited The Whitlocks and met their "child".

"So I understand, but what has this to do with me? Or the law? As I understand it their son was born while she was still human and not subject to our laws although she is now."

Alice

I knew this had been a bad idea and I wished I hadn't taken Stefan to visit Edward, none of this would have happened then. He couldn't wait to tell us all about Jasper's son, looking at me to get a reaction. What he expected I didn't know, Jazz and I were history and I'd given up on Bella a while back. It was too exhausting and I had to admit defeat although I did all I could to keep myself informed of their whereabouts. I didn't want to turn around one day and find either of them breathing down my neck but it seemed they were wrapped up in the boy and I was, maybe not forgotten, but certainly pushed to the back of their list of priorities. The good thing about being with Stefan was that he was a fighter and would do all he could to keep me safe from Jasper especially. Stefan seemed very interested in Jamie Whitlock and searched for any information he could find when he got the merest whisper of a problem. If Aro had still been leader of the Volturi I could have found out more but with Caius it was a different story, especially when he had Marcus and Carlisle standing with him. Marcus wasn't a great fan of mine and Carlisle had turned his back on me after all the things I'd done. Once he knew there was a problem Stefan dug until he heard the words Immortal Child then he insisted on coming here and I couldn't dissuade him. I didn't know the story but he had a real hard on for The Major.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Bella

I joined Jazz and Jamie but once more I couldn't get too close, it hurt but if it gave Carlisle an avenue to explore I could live with the hurt. Looking at my sons face, peaceful in sleep, I noticed the dark rings around his eyes had faded somewhat, could it be that he was fighting and winning the battle with his own body? I pointed it out to Jazz but he couldn't see it for himself, Jamie's head was turned away on his shoulder and if he tried to move him or put him down our son became distressed.

"Do you think Stefan and Alice will make trouble for us?"

"If he can yes. He's not a fan of mine"

"Oh, why?"

"Many years ago when I was with Maria he joined our ranks. She took a liking to him and insisted I train him as a commander, she couldn't see he was a loose cannon and would get men killed. I sent him on a mission to grab some new recruits but he brought back the entire population of a school, all little kids, no good to us and dangerous if the Volturi heard about it. When I called him out about it he tried to attack me and I won, made him look like an amateur in front of Maria who then cut him loose. I'd heard he tried to get in with another army further south but they'd heard what happened and no one wanted him so he became a nomad.

"And now he's here with Alice and using what you did against you, do you think he knew about the history Alice has with you?"

"Maybe, probably, I don't know, but he's going to be a problem and I can't do anything as long as Jamie needs me"

Peter

Felix told me where I could find Alice and Stefan so I decided to join the discussion, knocking on the door I entered and sure enough there he stood, the same perpetual sneer on his face. Caius looked round and Alice's eyes widened at the sight of me

"Well hello there Alice, you didn't expect to see me again now did you? And Stefan, as big an ass hole as ever. Don't let me stop you, please go on"

I leaned against the wall by the door and folded my arms expectantly and although he scowled at Caius and Carlisle they ignored my presence.

"As I was saying" he snapped.

"Oh yes, something about laws being broken I think?"

"Yes, we have heard disturbing rumours that the Volturi is preparing to create an Immortal Child"

"Good heavens! Where did you hear such a thing? It is a crime punishable by death I'm sure you are aware of that Stefan?"

"Yes, but I understood maybe the Volturi needed reminding"

"Such arrogance. We have no plans to do such a thing do we Carlisle? Perhaps we should ask Marcus to join us as he is being accused too. Peter would you be so kind?"

I smiled at Stefan and went out, this was going to be fun and the longer it took the more time we won for Jamie. Carlisle may be tied up here with Caius but Rose was still working on his theory.

Alice

Peter was here which meant the others were too most probably, although I was interested to see the boy in the flesh I'd rather be a distance from the Whitlocks and my old family. I still thought Stefan was acting too hastily and without enough proof but he had insisted, this felt wrong but I didn't know how to alter things. We waited in silence for Marcus to join us and I saw Carlisle looking at me disappointed and shake his head. I knew Caius was biased against me so we were at a disadvantage before we started. As the door opened Caius looked up from some papers he had been reading,

"Brother, I thought you might be interested to hear the charge Stefan is making against you, well all of us."

"Charge? Of what exactly?"

"Of creating an Immortal Child."

Marcus looked stunned,

"A what? But you must know that is against the law."

"Yes but Stefan thought that we may have overlooked that. Didn't you Stefan?"

"I hear that The Major's son is ill and you are contemplating turning him to save his life"

Marcus turned to Carlisle,

"And are we? I haven't heard anything about an Immortal Child. Besides isn't Jamie already part vampire? His father as you pointed out is is Major Whitlock and to my knowledge he is one of us."

"His mother was human though, so he is part human and he is a child."

"I see, and you think we are going to do what exactly?"

"Turn him"

Carlisle

I wanted to know where he got his information but for now I played it cagey,

"Do you have any idea how to do that Stefan? We'd like to hear if you have, because I don't have that knowledge."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we have no way of changing Jamie Whitlock at present. He is not a human child therefore he cannot just be bitten. I thought perhaps whoever told you the information may have furnished you with the way it was going to be achieved. Alice perhaps?"

She shook her head at me,

"I didn't say anything about an Immortal Child Carlisle."

"So what exactly did you say Alice?"

Peter had stepped forward to stand close behind her and made her jumpy,

"Nothing, I didn't say anything, I didn't even know Jamie was ill until Tanya..."

"Ah, so it came from Denali! I wonder where they heard it? Any idea Alice?"

"No Carlisle"

"How did they know about Jamie in the first place?"

She hung her head and I knew she had told them about the baby, had they heard a rumour from Volterra that he was ill and put two and two together? If so we had a leak that would need fixing, but not now. For now this problem needed to be addressed.

Alice

This wasn't going the way Stefan had planned it and I saw his glare toward me when I slipped up and mentioned Tanya Denali. I had told them about the baby but I didn't know Jamie was ill, she found that out for herself and her bitterness at her own mothers death made her suspect the Volturi of enacting the same crime. I knew Carlisle wanted to know the name of the mole in Volterra but what could I get in return for the information? I needed a Get Out of Jail card I could use against Jazz or Bella if or when they came looking for me. Pete had come to stand behind me again, breathing down my neck and I shuddered,

"Back off Whitlock"

"Make me"

Stefan turned but Peter was faster and had his teeth at Stefan's throat, his hands holding Stefan's down,

"You were always a stupid fucker and today is no different."

"Peter please, one problem at a time."

Peter let go and Stefan rubbed his neck where Peters teeth had grazed the skin.

"Is the Volturi the puppet of the Whitlocks now?"

I cringed as Caius and Marcus both stood, chairs scraping across the flagstones,

"I would be very careful about making that kind of accusation Stefan. Very careful indeed."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Jasper

We stood together, Jamie in my arms and Bella as close as Jamie's shield would allow, ironic really because it was her shield being used against her by our own son. I saw Bella studying his face,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, he looks better, the dark circles have almost disappeared from under his eyes. It's really weird, they did that last time you held him while he slept"

I hadn't seen this but if sleeping in my arms gave him some comfort that was fine by me. We both turned as the door opened and Rose popped her head round the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure Rose. Jamie's asleep"

She nodded and walked over but she too was stopped by the shield wall and I saw her nod,

"What is it Rose? Any more news on Alice and Stefan?"

"I've been busy in the lab and I think I found something"

"What? Something that might help?"

Bella sounded as desperate as I felt! Rose nodded, its only a theory but it's looking promising. I infected some of Jamie's blood with venom from you and Jasper just to see how it would react."

"And?"

"Yours did nothing, I think it's too close to Jamie's own but Jasper's had a reaction. His venom seemed to slow down the venom cells in Jamie's blood and I wondered if it might work if we injected some of Jasper's venom into Jamie's bloodstream. I have to run it by Carlisle first though"

"Do you think it might slow down his body's manufacture? Give his human cells a respite"

She looked at his face,

"He looks better, what have you done?"

"Just held him while he sleeps Rose but Bella said the same thing."

Rose

This was something else to consider,

"Do you think Jamie is fighting it in his own way when he's asleep?"

He shrugged slightly not disturbing the sleeping boy,

"I don't know but once he's asleep no one can get close. He folds us in a shield and when he wakes it disappears."

"I need to talk to Carlisle then I'll be back and if Jamie is awake I'd like to take some more blood. It must be awful for him all these needles but he never complains."

I took a last look at the little family and went to find Carlisle.

Caius

"You have made a very serious accusation Stefan. Would you like to back it up?"

"No, I didn't mean...it came out...it just seems to me..."

He was floundering, realizing what he had done.

"The Volturi is in no ones pocket but we do protect and serve our kind. If you have any proof of your accusations now would be the time to unveil it."

Marcus sat back down but his face wore an angry expression, he had been deeply wounded by Stefan's accusation and I knew it was one ally less he could count on. Rose came in before Stefan had a chance to speak in his defense,

"Excuse me but could I speak to Carlisle for just a few minutes, it is quite important."

"Of course Rosalie."

She smiled at Marcus words and Carlisle followed her out.

"So the Volturi have secrets from one another"

I looked at Stefan bewildered, was he really so stupid that he would continue to cause us affront?

"I think that Rosalie wished to speak to Carlisle out of your earshot not ours Stefan. I have no problem with Carlisle leaving, do you brother?"

Marcus smiled and shook his head,

"None what so ever Caius, but I do have a problem with this man's constant insults. Either show us your evidence or withdraw the charges Stefan."

Carlisle

Stefan was digging himself in deeper with every word he uttered and I started to relax a little.

"Well Rose? I don't want to be away from the action too long"

"I have an idea I wanted to run by you, about Jamie."

She explained what she'd seen in the tests she did and her theory. She might be on to something here and I smiled a little relieved.

"Tell Jasper I think its worth a shot, anything that can slow the production of venom down or give his blood something to fight back with is worth a try. Oh yes and tell him Stefan is an idiot, he'll understand"

As I went back I felt as if we might stand a chance. We needed to keep him alive until he was old enough to try changing him if we could find a way, or maybe his own body would fight the venom off given a helping hand, who knew? We could but try. Stefan was stammering an apology but Caius ignored him and turned to look at me instead.

"Carlisle, Stefan here seems to think you and Rosalie have been plotting behind our backs. Would you like to answer that charge?"

"I never said that, I didn't mean that either, it was just an observation."

Marcus stood up and walked over to stand in front of Stefan, dwarfing him.

"You come here with grave accusations against the Volturi, with no evidence, no way to prove your words, and when questioned you try to back track. It doesn't work like that here in Volterra. A man stands by what he says, he never makes an accusation he cannot back up with hard facts. Where are your facts? You have none and I for one think you are a danger to us, to our world, and quite possibly the child now here."

He turned to look at me,

"I say we destroy this canker before it spreads."

Stefan looked terrified as I stood up nodding,

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Brother Marcus on this point. Alice, I'm surprised at you, didn't you explain the way things work here? After all you've seen it for yourself first hand? Do you stand by your mate?"

Alice

Not only had Stefan forfeit his own life but put mine in jeopardy too. Caius was asking me if I stood with my mate or abandoned him to his fate alone. I loved Stefan but was I prepared to die with him? For him? With a sinking feeling I knew I wasn't, my own life meant more to me than his, I didn't want to die for his folly so I shook my head and moved away from his side,

"No Caius."

He frowned,

"As I recall this is the second "mate" you have abandoned to his fate. Not a nice trait Alice and very worrying. There is something very distasteful about your actions that unnerves me. I don't trust you Alice Cullen and having someone around that you distrust is uncomfortable to say the least. If you had stood beside Stefan I would have applauded your loyalty and I think we could have seen our way clear to overlook your part in this but..."

I panicked,

"Please Carlisle, I never accused anyone"

"Not this time no, but you have done a lot of things which have harmed a lot of people Alice. Caius, I agree that it would be unwise to allow Alice back into the world but perhaps under supervision here in Volterra?"

Caius looked at Marcus who shook his head very deliberately then back at Carlisle.

"I am sorry Carlisle, I know you saw Alice as a daughter but Marcus agrees with me and that makes it a majority unless of course you have anything else to say in her defense"


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Rose

Carlisle having agreed I decided to put it to Jazz and Bella. When I got back Jamie was awake and he did indeed look much brighter. He'd just had a shower and Bella was taking him for some breakfast accompanied by Emmett who had come looking for the little Cowboy. I smiled encouragingly as I passed them and went into the bedroom where Jasper stood leaning against the wall staring out of the window. He looked dreadful, as if he hadn't hunted for weeks,

"You OK Jazz?"

He straightened up with a wan smile,

"Sure, Jamie seems better this morning"

I went over to him and studied his face,

"I think Jamie's improvement and your weariness are connected Jasper"

"I'm just worried about him. Do you have any ideas?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we do. Carlisle and I discussed it and while we can't stop Jamie's body from producing venom, or that venom attacking his human tissues, we can give it something else to fight with instead."

"Like what?"

"Your venom. Bella's is too similar to his own and it isn't recognized as a foreign body by his but yours is seen as foreign. I experimented and discovered his venom attacked yours rather like a transplant patients body will try to reject something it sees as alien, a threat. It will only give us time to work on something more permanent, it's not a cure."

"Anything Rose, but how do you administer it to him? I don't think I could keep biting my Jamie."

"No Jasper, you supply the venom and we can inject it into his blood stream, it's not going to be pleasant. I quite expect the injection site to become inflamed, Jamie's human tissues will probably react most violently."

"How long Rose?"

"Before we find a cure? I have to be honest with you Jasper, we may never find one but if we can slow things down it gives us a fighting chance."

We were interrupted at this point by Carlisle's arrival.

"Rose tells me Jamie is better when he sleeps in your arms"

"Yeah, Bella said the same thing"

Carlisle

He rubbed his face with his hand and as his cuff rode back I noticed one of the bite scars on it. It seemed to be standing out more prominently. I took his arm and rolled the cuff further back. All the scars on his arm showed up starkly and his arm seemed thinner.

"When did you hunt last?"

"I don't remember Carlisle but I won't leave Jamie"

"You'll be no use if you don't keep up your strength now while he's awake and eating. Go hunt please, we need you strong for him and I'm going to need some venom soon."

He looked out of the window and nodded,

"OK but I won't stay away long"

"Just go."

He jumped out of the window and I heard a curse as he stumbled on landing.

"Rose go with him, I'm worried and I need to speak to Bella."

She followed, landing cat-like, and running after him as I turned shaking my head, if this was going to work we had to find a way of keeping Jasper fed.

Bella

Carlisle came in and watched indulgently as Emmett coaxed Jamie into eating his cereal by trying it himself, between giggles Jamie managed half a bowl before pushing it away. He looked up,

"Is Daddy with you Grandpa?"

"No Jamie, he just went for breakfast like you"

"I want to go with him next time. Can I?"

"We'll see, but first you have to eat your own or you won't be strong enough to ride your quad bike"

He didn't look very enthusiastic until Emmett told him he and Peter had set up an obstacle course for him to try. Then with a whoop he was swung up in Emmett's arms and they went out.

Carlisle

I turned to Bella,

"How are you?"

"Worried Carlisle"

"Yes I can see that. We may have a way to slow this down"

Really, how?"

"Please don't get too excited, it's not a cure but by using Jasper's venom we can possibly slow it down"

"Carlisle what's happening when Jamie is asleep in Jasper's arms? He always looks better when he wakes up. Is it the sleep or something to do with Jasper?"

"Like you I don't know but I think Jasper is unconsciously giving Jamie some of his own strength, helping him fight"

"That's good isn't it?"

"Good for Jamie, not so good for Jasper, he's beginning to suffer physically."

"What are you saying Carlisle? That I might lose both of them? No, not acceptable Carlisle"

Jasper

I found hunting hard, I couldn't keep focused and my body felt full of lead, everything was an effort, but after I'd quenched the scorching thirst in my throat I felt better. I couldn't stay away from Volterra long, Jamie called to me stronger and stronger the further I got, so I turned back as soon as I could meeting up with Rose who had come to make sure I hunted!. Entering the Great Chamber I found him sitting on Charlotte's lap listening to a story, heavy-eyed, but as soon as he saw me he smiled and held his arms out for me to pick him up,

"He's been asking for you"

I nodded, remembering the pull I felt while away from the town and pulled him up close to my chest, his head going to its usual position on my shoulder and his body relaxing against mine.

"Where's Bella?"

"She's only been gone a few minutes, Carlisle asked to speak to her so I took over reading the story."

As Charlotte opened the door Bella and Carlisle came in looking strained but she managed a smile for me and Rose. I checked Jamie's emotions, he was asleep,

"What's going on folks? Any good news?"

"Yes and no really. We think we can slow down the destruction of Jamie's human tissue and possibly give him long enough for his own body to either sort the problem out for itself or possibly work out a way to keep it under control but it depends on two things."

"OK what? If its possible we'll do it"

Bella took my hand in hers, Jamie hadn't put his shield up yet thank goodness, and I felt her anxiety.

"It depends on you Jasper. We think Jamie is channeling your energy to help him fight the venom in his body, that's the good news, its working to a degree. The bad news is that it's affecting your own health and I'm not sure how long you can keep it up"

"AS long as it takes Carlisle. I'll cope. What else?"

"Rose tried your venom in his blood and it retards the damage to his human tissue from his own venom. His recognizes yours as a foreign body and attacks that first."

"So you need some of my venom for him, again no problem"

"It will become a problem if you become too weak Jasper. If that happens Jamie loses your energy and your venom so we have come up with a possible solution but you won't like it"

"It doesn't matter, anything."

"Human blood. It gives you more energy than animal blood which means more for Jamie and you produce more and stronger venom as a result"

I nodded,

"So what are we waiting for? If it means Jamie's life I'm prepared to do anything."

Carlisle

Bella and I both knew he would decide this way but it was going to be especially hard for him after so many years of drinking only animal blood.

"Right, I have ordered a supply of blood from a blood bank in Pisa and it will be here in a few hours, until then your last hunt should sustain you but as soon as Jamie wakes up and goes with Bella or the others you rest, you drink and you rest. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Drink and rest I'm not an imbecile"

"Jazz have you looked at yourself lately?"

He shook his head and rubbed his face,

"Then I suggest you do so. Bella"

She dragged him over to the mirror hanging in its ornate golden frame and he looked,

"God I look terrible"

Bella pulled his shirt away from his neck and gestured for him to see the bite scars which stood out starkly against his pale skin. He put a hand up to feel them then slipped his hand inside his shirt to feel the ones on his chest,

"I see what you mean, not good is it"

"No, it's not."

As Bella went to take his hand again she met resistance, Jamie had put the shield up isolating father and son once more and her fingers hovered inches from his. Seeing her distress he smiled,

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jazz. Look after Jamie for me and yourself. I couldn't bear to lose you or him"

"Not going to happen"

He moved to the bed and lay down, Jamie sprawled across his chest and closed his eyes.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Bella

When Jamie woke up he looked a lot better again and came straight to me while Jasper stayed on the bed his eyes still closed. I went over and touched his hand.

"Rest, I'll take Jamie out for his dinner."

He squeezed my hand but didn't reply which concerned me and I decided to talk to Jamie about it but in the event I didn't have to, he brought the subject up himself.

"Mummy, is Daddy sick like me?"

"In a way yes. When you go to sleep in Daddy's arms you take energy from him to make yourself better and it makes Daddy weak. Why do you put the shield around yourselves?"

"I don't Mummy, you do"

"Me?"

"Yes, you worry about us and you put it up to make sure we're safe."

"So why can't I get through it?"

"If you did you might get sick too and I need you here to look after us"

"So I put the shield round you but you keep me out?"

He nodded struggling to put his thoughts into words.

"Mummy is it wrong? I'm scared of losing you and Daddy but if I don't let Daddy help me I feel really sick. Am I going to die Mummy?"

"No darling, Daddy and I won't let that happen but if you could let me close I can help Daddy"

"No Mummy, I'm too scared. Am I making Daddy very ill?"

"No Jamie he's just tired"

"He's not going to die is he?"

"No darling"

He climbed into my lap and hugged me, tears rolling down his cheeks as I stroked his hair, so much like Jasper's. Once he stopped crying we sat together drawing pictures, playing join the dots and then took it in turns to tell each other stories. He had a wonderful imagination and his stories were so complicated I almost got lost.

"I'd like to live in a Fairy Castle with a pet dragon"

"Well we have a big house and you have Mr Blue"

"No, he's Daddy's horse but he said one day I can have a horse of my own"

"Yes, as soon as you are well again we'll go look."

"Why don't you ride Mummy? Don't you like horses?"

"When I was a little girl my Mummy took me to ride on a pony and I fell off and broke my arm so I'm scared of them a bit"

"Oh. Mummy was Daddy in a war?"

That hit me,

"Why do you ask?"

I saw Daddy's arm today and he's got a lot of scars, Uncle Peter has some but not like Daddy"

"Yes he was and one day maybe Daddy will tell you about it."

"Can we go see him now?"

I nodded, we were both missing him and Jamie pulled me along the corridor, he seemed stronger today.

Peter

We needed to get back to the house, a neighbor called in to feed and exercise Mr Blue and now there was an extra horse to look after. Besides this place was getting to me, all the creeps around. Emmett and Rose especially felt it with their different diet. None of us wanted to leave Jamie but if Carlisle had things worked out with Rose's help then there was little we could do. I went to find The Major and now I was shocked,

"Fuck, you look terrible."

"Thanks Peter I really needed to hear that."

"You sure you're going to be able to cope?"

"I have to Peter"

Carlisle came in at that point with a flask of blood and my mouth started to water,

"Only the best vintage eh?"

The Major looked at it reluctantly and I knew this was the greatest sacrifice for him. He'd struggled for years, the temptation to revert to our natural food source, and now he had no choice, he looked embarrassed.

"Just to let you know were going back to the house for a few weeks, there are still a few things to finish up and Em and I thought we'd redo Jamie's room for when he comes home."

Carlisle smiled,

"Good idea Peter. I'm hoping it won't be too long."

We both looked at The Major, judging from the state of him it had better not take too long.

"See you Peter, look after Mr Blue for me."

I nodded and walked out unable to believe the difference a day had made in his appearance, The Major had vanished leaving a sick young man behind. A sick young man sacrificing his health for his son and I wondered if I would have done the same in his shoes?

Carlisle

Jasper took the blood reluctantly and drank, his eyes closed but the change was almost instantaneous. The dark bruises under his eyes faded and his skin looked less pale, the scars on his neck fading to the background but I didn't know how much extra strength this would give him, enough I hoped. He sat on the bed and looked at me seriously,

"Is this going to work Carlisle? Are we going to be able to save Jamie? What about Stefan and Alice?"

"As for them, I rather think Stefan talked them into an early demise, he really upset Caius and Marcus. Jamie? Well you're looking better and so is he, lets see how it goes."

We both turned as the door opened and Jamie and Bella came in, Bella looked relieved when she saw how much better Jasper looked and her eyes flickered to the empty flask by the bed, swallowing convulsively. I picked it up,

"I'll get rid of this and come back later to check on my two patients."

Jamie took my hand as I was about to leave,

"Grandpa, you will look after Daddy for me won't you,? I don't want to take him away from Mummy"

"You won't Jamie"

I tousled his hair and smiled encouragingly before I left, hoping I was right.

Bella

Jamie and I sat with Jasper on the bed and he showed Jazz the drawings he'd been doing.

"Mummy and I played games and told stories. Can I tell you a story Daddy?"

Jasper nodded wrapping his arms around us both,

"I'd like to hear your story Jamie"

As Jamie started talking Jasper stroked my neck and kissed me over his head and he giggled. Our eyes met and he mouthed

"Don't worry, I'll be fine now"

I nodded but I couldn't help worrying although he looked more like his usual self. Jamie started to flag after a while but he'd been awake longer this time. I called Carlisle to give him his shot of Jasper's venom before he fell asleep and stopped us all getting close. He closed his eyes and held my hand as the needle slipped in to his thigh but he didn't make a sound or cry.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Jasper

Jamie was very brave and after his shot he climbed onto my lap and put his head on my shoulder.

"If you want to stay Mummy just hold my hand."

Bella took my hand and soon after I felt Jamie relax and his breathing even out. Bella was inside the shield and took my hand, squeezing it tight.

"I'm scared Jazz, scared of losing you, both of you"

"You won't lose us, we're going to beat this."

I suddenly felt weary and lay down, Bella joining us and closed my eyes. It was like last time, I could feel the drain on my energy starting but this time it seemed slower, and I looked at Bella,

"Do you feel it too?"

She nodded,

"It's a weird feeling, like a dragging sensation."

"Let go of my hand for a moment Bella"

She did and the difference was marked, the pull got a lot stronger and she tried to take my hand again but we couldn't touch, breaking the connection even momentarily put her outside the shield and although she lay with us she was just out of reach. I saw her watching me as Jamie slept and knew my weakness was showing on my face. He slept longer this time and the drag on my energy was stronger as the hours ticked by. Carlisle came in to check on us every hour and I could see the concern on his face too after six hours had passed. Jamie moved uneasily on my shoulder and I knew he was close to waking, there was something different about him too, he felt heavier and he was noticeably taller. This was working, his body was using my energy to build new tissue while his venom fought mine.

Bella

When Jamie finally opened his eyes they were full of energy and he bounced off the bed,

"I'm starving Mummy"

I smiled,

"OK, say goodbye to Daddy and we'll get you some lunch."

Jamie leaned over and kissed Jasper who lay exhausted on the bed.

"Is Daddy all right?"

He opened his eyes and sat up with an effort.

"I'm fine Cowboy, go get some food."

I kissed Jazz too and went out holding Jamie's hand, part of me wanting to stay with my mate. Carlisle passed us in the corridor and stopped us to check on Jamie,

"How are you young man?"

"I'm feeling much better Grandpa, Mummy's taking me to get lunch then were going to play in the courtyard, Uncle Emmett made me some little boats before he left and we're going to sail them in the fountain."

Carlisle smiled at that, such a normal thing to be doing in such an unusual place. I watched as he went into the bedroom taking two flasks with him before Jamie dragged me away.

"Mummy I'm starving. I could eat a whole horse... no an elephant"

"Not a whole elephant, I don't think you'd manage the trunk too"

"Yes I would, I'll show you."

In the kitchen he smiled mischievously and helped me make him pancakes with fresh fruit and a milkshake. I had to laugh as I saw he'd cut the pancakes into elephant shapes complete with trunks and ate three of them.

"See mummy three elephants, trunks as well."

After this he ran to get his boats and we went outside into the courtyard. The sun was shining and the water sparkled as Jamie placed them carefully into the water.

"You have the red one and I'll have the yellow one"

"What about the blue one?"

"I'm saving that till Daddy can play with us"

I looked up at the bedroom window and saw Jazz leaning against the wall watching us, a flask in one hand. He lifted the other one in greeting then disappeared back into the room. I missed him but Jamie kept me outside playing until it started to get dark.

"Did it help me being with you and Daddy today?"

He thought about this before answering,

"I don't know but I feel better Mummy and the floor isn't wobbling any more."

He threw his arms around me and kissed my cheek,

"I love you Mummy"

"I love you too Jamie"

"And we both love Daddy"

"Yes we do."

Jasper

When I heard their voices outside I struggled up and went to watch for a few minutes, wishing I could be out there with them but it was all I could do to stand and watch from here. Carlisle called me back to the bed,

"Lay down and rest Jasper. Jamie is doing really well"

"He's grown hasn't he?"

"Yes, and it's quite rapid, I think his body is using your strength to build itself up. Your venom is slowing the tissue damage down, I think were winning Jasper if we can keep you healthy enough. Drink the rest of that blood, you're going to need it."

I lifted the flask to my mouth and forced the blood down, I really had no thirst and it was a real effort.

"Did it help Bella being with you?"

"I don't know Carlisle, at the time I thought so but he seemed to take a lot more from me once the connection was broken so was she helping or did he need to take much more because she was taking some of mine? You tell me."

"Well there's only one way to find out. Let her stay connected next time and see how you feel, if its working it might make it easier on you. For now I need more of your venom I'm afraid."

Carlisle

I spoke to Jamie and Bella about what Jasper and I had discussed,

"If it helps great, I want to help"

"What do you think Jamie?"

"I don't know Grandpa, when I'm asleep I don't remember anything."

"Well it's worth a try"

Felix came in then to see if Jamie wanted to go on the computer and he rushed out taking Felix hand and telling him about the boat races we'd had. Once he was out of earshot she turned back to me,

How is Jazz? I saw you take two flasks in this time"

"Well he's supplying venom as well as energy so I thought a little extra might be useful"

"And?"

"He's weak but the blood is working its usual magic. Don't worry Bella I'm looking after both of them."

she smiled wanly,

"I know, I'm just worried that's all. I hate to see Jazz look so weak and vulnerable."

"Yes it's not desirable but we don't have much choice."

Bella

I took the opportunity of Felix minding Jamie to check on Jasper. He sat reading by the window but he still had bruises under his eyes and he looked tired but still managed a smile when he saw me,

"Hi beautiful"

He stood up and hugged me, breathing in my scent with a moan,

"God you smell good. I wish we had time alone, where's our little Cowboy?"

"He's gone on the computer with Felix"

"You think they'll be long?"

I went over and slipped the lock,

"Well lets see"

As we lay together on the bed and Jazz caressed me it was obvious he didn't have the energy for sex and we just lay together, touching and kissing.

"I'm sorry Bella I must be weaker than I thought. God I need you"

I stroked his face and kissed his throat noticing the scars, livid on his neck,

Did you have all the blood?"

"Yeah but it was a struggle, I'll be glad to get back to animal blood. I don't like this."

"I know sweetheart but its necessary for now,"

He turned red eyes to me,

"These don't put you off?"

"Why should they? The only reason you're drinking human blood is to help our son, I couldn't condemn you for that."

He lay back as I kissed a trail from his face across his chest and down to his belly. He stopped me there,

"I don't think I have the energy Bella and its killing me"

I smiled and kissed my way back up,

"I love you."

As we kissed the door rattled,

"Ah folks I think Jamie's on his way back and you need to drink before he gets here"

Getting off the bed and throwing on a wrap I opened the door to a grinning Carlisle,

"I thought you might appreciate a heads up"

"Thanks Carlisle."

I took the flask from him and walked over to hand it to Jazz who took it with a grimace, I turned away to give him privacy to drink as I knew it made him uncomfortable.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Carlisle

I stayed this time when Jamie slept, wanting to monitor the situation with Bella connected. At first Jamie was quiet and I saw his sunken cheeks fill out quickly as he leached energy from his father. Bella lay looking at Jasper who had his eyes closed and as I watched the bruises under his eyes darkened and the scars on his exposed neck began to show up more prominently. It was happening quicker than I liked. Bella hadn't changed, no bruises, in fact I almost thought I saw a flash of red in her amber eyes and looked more closely but she shut them then and I sat back. After an hour Jasper was looking decidedly worse and I called Bella's attention to me. As she opened her eyes I gasped, they had a red tinge. Jamie was channelling Jaspers energy not only to himself but Bella too, both were feeding from him.

"Bella, break the connection now"

She looked startled but dropped Jasper's hand and move away from the bed.

"What's wrong Carlisle?"

"Go look at yourself in the mirror"

She gasped as she saw her eyes,

"What's happening Carlisle?"

I explained my theory and she looked back at the two on the bed.

"Jasper's feeding both of us?"

"I think so, that's why he was so tired today, you were connected part of the time and Jamie took more from him to feed you both."

I looked at Jazz carefully, his cheeks were sunken in and his eyes almost black. He didn't seem aware of us as we spoke.

"Is he OK Carlisle?

"I don't like it Bella but we can't get close enough to break the connection, we have to wait until Jamie wakes and terminates it himself. How are you feeling?"

"Feeling? I hate to say it but great, like I've had a huge burst of energy."

We watched in silence as the hours passed by, Jamie looking better with every tick of the clock.

Bella

"Is it my imagination or is he getting stronger?"

"Well I took some blood when he woke up the last couple of times and his own venom levels are way down. I think it might have been connected with a sudden growth spurt. I'm hoping the crisis is over or nearly so. If it is then we've won this time"

"He's going to be OK?"

"I think so Bella, now his body is settling down again. I just hope he doesn't have any more or things could get critical very quickly."

"And Jazz?"

"If Jamie's blood test results show no increase in venom levels I think we can stop giving him Jaspers and that will help. We'll still need to keep an eye on both of them for a while but I see no problems, they just need time."

" Thank you for that Carlisle"

"Don't thank me Bella, thank your husband. It's all down to him"

"Can I ask you something Carlisle? Something not related to Jamie's problem."

"Of course Bella."

"Esme told Jazz and Peter she was tired of living a lie. You don't have to tell me but I wondered what she'd meant by that."

He sighed heavily and gazed out of the window,

"I'm sorry Carlisle..."

"No, its OK Bella. Esme and I were never really mates, she had something I wanted and in return I gave her what she wanted, a family. I got the respectable Doctor's wife and she got Edward, Rosalie, and the others, but she made the mistake of falling in love with me and expecting I would feel the same. I couldn't give her what she really wanted, my heart, or whatever passes for one in this life."

"Was there someone else?"

He laughed bitterly,

"Yes Bella there was, and the crazy thing is that my mate didn't see me in the same way either, so both Esme and I were trapped."

"That's sad Carlisle. I hope you find someone, you're a good man, you deserve some happiness."

Jamie woke up shortly after that and again he was hungry, he looked like a normal healthy boy and he'd grown again.

"You keep this up Uncle Peter won't recognise you and you'll be as big as Uncle Emmett."

He liked the idea of this and leaving Jazz with Carlisle I took Jamie for dinner, happy he had an appetite at last.

Jasper

I heard Carlisle's words and was grateful, I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up. Two flasks of human blood earlier and I still felt like death. Opening my eyes I looked into his golden ones,

"We're winning?"

"Yes Jasper I believe we are and just in time I'd say."

I nodded,

"Yeah, I've felt better. But as long as Jamie is well that's enough."

"Well let's see if we can get you looking as good as your son."

He handed me a flask of blood and I forced it down but refused the second.

"Jasper you need to feed"

"Yes I know but I want to hunt Carlisle. I need to get out of here and run."

"You sure you can manage a run?"

"Well stagger, anything"

"I'll come with you."

We went out and it was good to be in the open air although I felt too weak to run far, so we jogged for a while.

"I heard what you told Bella, about Esme I mean."

"Oh"

"I'm sorry the way it worked out for you Carlisle but I always knew there was something wrong between you. Does Edward know?"

"Know?"

"How you feel about him?"

Carlisle stopped in amazement,

"You knew? How?"

"I may not say a lot but not much gets past me. I could see he was more than just a son to you. Will you tell him?"

"No. He has Gemma."

"But he's not happy with her, maybe he needs to know how you feel about him before he can tell you how he feels"

He just smiled at me,

"Maybe, some time. Lets hunt"

Then I smelled deer and my mouth watered. Carlisle held back as I stalked the small herd of deer a way before I felt confident enough to attack. I caught the slowest barely, but it felt good to sink my teeth into its veins and feel the warm blood pump into my mouth, so different from the cold human blood I'd been drinking. It made me glad that I preferred this, all my sacrifices hadn't been in vain after all. That had been my greatest worry, that after drinking human blood again I would find it difficult to go back to animal blood.

**Just one more Chapter to go folks. Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review. Jules**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Jasper

As we made our way back Carlisle stopped and asked me to sit down, so we made ourselves comfortable on a low stone wall and he looked thoughtfully across the countryside as he spoke,

"Alice asked to speak to me, Stefan is already dead and she knows that her time is fast approaching. I tried to persuade the others to allow her to stay, under my supervision, in Volterra. I pointed out how valuable she could be to us but to no avail, I think if she hadn't put Jamie's life in jeopardy perhaps Caius could have been swayed but that was just too much for him."

"What did Alice want to talk to you about?"

"Jamie funnily enough."

"Oh? And what about him, more lies?"

"No and to be fair I don't think she expected Stefan to go as far as he did. Alice has no hatred for your son, jealousy perhaps, but no hatred."

"Jealously?"

"Yes Jasper, like all the women in our world she misses the opportunities of having a child, someone of her own"

"Well she didn't do so well with me or Stefan so it's just as well Carlisle."

"Be that as it may I thought you'd like to know what she said about your son. Alice saw great things for him. She thinks he will be fully grown in a couple of years and then he will stop, you don't need to worry about him ageing quickly"

"You'll forgive me if I treat anything she says with scepticism"

"I don't blame you but she is giving you this information, not trying to bargain for anything. Perhaps its her way of making amends."

"Was that all?"

"No, he will take his place on the Volturi and be a very fair arbiter. He will have his fathers wisdom and his mothers scruples I think is the way she put it. You should be very proud of what you have created Jasper and very proud of the sacrifices you have made for him."

"I am Carlisle, I thank my lucky stars everyday for the precious gift Bella gave me. Now I just want to take my family home and start to live our own lives for a while. Enjoy every moment we share with Jamie. You should consider talking to Edward, you too deserve a life Carlisle."

"I'm not so sure Jasper, I caused Esme much pain over the years, perhaps I am paying for it now, well see. Take care of yourself and Bella and Jamie."

"I will"

Bella

Jamie and I were surprised to find the room empty and I worried something had happened then I saw Jazz and Carlisle walking slowly from the trees near the town walls back through the grounds of the building housing the Volturi. I turned hearing a discreet cough to see Caius standing in the doorway.

"Bella, Jamie, I thought you should know that we, the Volturi, found it necessary to dispense with the services of Alice Cullen and her mate Stefan, they won't trouble you again. I understand that you'll be leaving us soon but I hope you'll be coming back again to visit."

Jamie ran over to him, back to his usual self.

"Yes please. I want to go home but I'll miss you and Felix, and Grandpa"

"We'll be here whenever you want to visit Jamie, this is your home too."

I nodded to him as Jazz and Carlisle came in, Jazz looking so much better, and Jamie ran over to him gripping him tightly round the waist, God how he'd grown.

"Are we really going home Daddy?"

"Looks like it Cowboy. Just a couple more days, just to make sure you are OK. Then its back to life as normal"

I smiled at that and raised an eyebrow questioningly and he smiled that heart stopping smile I loved so much. He still looked thirsty and his scars were still standing out but if Jamie didn't need him any longer then he would soon recover.

It was soon apparent that Jamie was recovering from whatever kicked his system off kilter and when he slept he did so alone or at least just holding my hand or Jaspers, purely for comfort after sleeping cuddled up to Jazz for so long. Jasper's eyes were still tinged with red but it wasn't as vivid as it had been. When we told the others we were coming home they promised a surprise party for Jamie. Just before we left Carlisle took Jazz to one side and I could see Jazz smile at something Carlisle said to him. They shook hands in farewell and he walked back to me.

"So what was that all about?"

"Edward is visiting Volterra, he's left Gemma. I guess they weren't really suited to each other. Maybe now he'll find his true mate."

I looked at him suspiciously, there was more too it than that, but he didn't elaborate.

"Oh yes, we're all invited back for next Christmas. It seems both Caius and Felix have suddenly realized how much they'd been missing. I think the invitation was for Jamie really but we're welcome to tag along"

"Now that I can believe."

Felix drove us to the airport and Jamie clung to him for a few minutes before waving goodbye. To see the huge vampire and the little boy so close was amazing but then Jamie stole every heart he came in contact with, whether it beat or not! The flight back was long but Jamie kept us entertained with his co pilot routine. The number of times we were told to belt up or about the safety routine I lost count of until Jazz warned him of FAA regulations about the co pilot staying in the cockpit for an hour at a time.

"An hour?"

"It's about all I can manage for now darlin'"

He was right but that hour was wonderful as we became one again and I realized just how much I'd missed his body laying atop mine and his hands gliding over my skin. I just wished we'd had longer but the co pilot having done his hour refused to leave us again so we played charades and I spy!

Waiting at the airport for us were the entire gang and Jamie ran over to give them all a hug. I saw raised eyebrows at how much he'd grown but everyone was relieved he was fit and well again. Back at the house I was taken aback because there were no decorations, nothing special, but Charlotte pulled us to one side,

"Time to put Ear Defenders on"

Jamie went up to his room and we heard a yell of delight. A few minutes later he was back down in full Cowboy gear, down to chaps and a plastic water gun. Emmett and Peter pulled him out to the barn where our Christmas present to our son was waiting and when Jamie saw his pony he almost cried with delight,

"What's his name Daddy?"

"He's your horse, you get to name him"

Jamie thought about this

"I'm going to call him Hero"

"Hero, that's a good name for a horse."

"I named him after you Daddy, you are my hero"

I watched Jaspers face as he took this in, he looked stunned and pleased all at once.

"Come on folks"

We turned to see Emmett riding in an old Stage Coach,

"Jamie's party starts soon and we need to get there."

I climbed in with Rose and Charlotte while Peter led Jamie's pony to one side of the Coach while Jasper mounted Mr Blue on the other side. Peter then lifted his Stetson,

"Time to ride"

We set off for the river and a welcome home party we had thought might never happen.

THE END

**Who would like a sequel? Jules x**


End file.
